Accro et à cran
by KeanaB
Summary: Une seule femme l'affole, c'est Elle. Un silence, voilà qui est suffisant pour expliquer un cœur qui ne bat que pour Elle sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. C'est l'histoire du célèbre Sirius Black qui tombe éperdument amoureux d'une femme inaccessible à ses yeux avant que la guerre ne les emporte fanfiction sans dialogue
1. Use somebody

**Chapitre 1 : Use Somebody**

Note de l'auteur : Après quelques semaines de réflexion, j'ai décidé de me mettre à écrire une histoire entière sur Marlène et Sirius en tentant de ne pas reprendre certains OS que j'ai écrit d'eux (malgré certains éléments ressemblant, malgré moi)  
Cette fanfiction respecte un maximum les opus Harry Potter car j'aime l'idée de greffer une petite histoire à l'histoire originale de l'auteur. Cependant, je ne suis pas parfaite (en plus des fautes et des tournures, LycorisSnape peut en attester), il se peut que certaines erreurs se soient glissés dans mon histoire. Elle comporte pour le moment 31 chapitres pas tous écrit (sinon ça ne serait pas drôle) et j'espère que ma vision de ce couple vous plaira !

PS : Chaque chapitre a été écrit en fonction d'une chanson, n'hésitez pas à l'écouter en même temps =) Bonne lecture !

Disclaimers : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR.

* * *

(Chanson : Use somebody de Kings of Leon)

 _Octobre 1975 – 5_ _ème_ _année des Maraudeurs_

L'effervescence était à son point culminant de la soirée à Poudlard. En ce 31 Octobre 1975 qui annonçait Halloween dans le monde des non-sorciers, cette fête était aussi mise à l'honneur dans la Grande Salle décorée pour l'occasion. Aucun étudiant ne pouvait ignorer cette magie qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, même les Serpentards avaient été impressionnés par les efforts déployés par leurs professeurs. Cependant, beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient réfugié dans les cachots, incapables de supporter la vue d'un sourire.

Sirius lui, souriait à pleines dents alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'Halloween était l'occasion rêvée pour se rincer l'œil devant chaque étudiante de Poudlard qui se pavanait. Étrangement cette fête rimait avec une libération de leur sexualité et les filles s'étaient quasiment toutes déguisées de sorte à attirer les regards sur elles. Sirius était bien le dernier à se plaindre, il entendait des gloussements suraiguës à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur les jambes dénudées d'une jeune fille. Alors qu'il sirotait son verre au bar prévu pour l'occasion, il sentit le coup de coude de son voisin et se retourna vers le centre de la Grande Salle où Lily Evans se tenait devant James, qui venait visiblement de se prendre une gifle, vue la trace rouge visible à leur distance.

Il soupira légèrement alors que Remus tendait déjà la main pour réclamer son dû. Mais quelle idée de faire des paris avec ce loup qui semblait déjà tout savoir des évènements avant même qu'ils ne se produisent ? Il sorti alors quelques mornilles de sa poche et les posa dans la paume alors qu'il sentait le sourire moqueur de Remus. Il gagnerait la prochaine fois, c'était certain et il parierait le double pour reprendre sa mise. James revenait bredouille mais arborait toujours un grand sourire malgré le rejet constant d'Evans et Sirius le soutenait fermement à chaque fois. Car si James ne se cachait pas qu'il était fou d'Evans depuis leur première année, Sirius avait plus de mal à admettre qu'il avait lui aussi son point faible, caché dans la foule.  
Il avait tellement du mal à l'admettre qu'il avait fini par réussir à le dissimuler habillement au fil des années. Ce n'était pas très difficile, il suffisait de concentrer son attention sur Lily pour son ami James et tout passait, ni vu ni connu. Et sa réputation de coureur de jupon avait aussi fait son petit chemin pour renforcer l'image d'un jeune homme qui ne se poserait jamais.

Mais lorsqu'il La vit sourire un peu plus loin, Sirius en lâcha presque le verre qu'il avait à la main.

Marlène était de loin la fille la plus brillante de l'école mais sa modestie était aussi grande que sa beauté. Blonde, les yeux marron en hiver, verts en été, une tête de moins que Sirius et un physique ravageur, caché par les nombreuses couches de vêtements obligatoires à Poudlard. Elle aurait pu ressembler à toutes les blondes de son école mais c'était Marlène. Elle était radicalement différente de toutes les autres et lors de sa première année, lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il avait su qu'elle ferait battre son cœur intensément, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi. Etait-ce sa façon de se mouvoir ? Etait-ce sa façon de regarder ce qui l'entourait ? Qu'avait-elle pour plaire au beau Sirius Black et pour que celui-ci n'ait jamais le courage d'aller la voir ? Il avait pourtant toutes les filles qu'il voulait, il savait les ramener à ses pieds aussi simplement que bonjour, s'attirant la jalousie de tous ses condisciples d'ailleurs. Mais Marlène, c'était autre chose. C'était un monde dans lequel il pouvait s'extasier sur chaque détail, qui pouvait paraitre sans importance, mais qui faisait toute la différence. C'étaient ses longs doigts fins, ses ongles qu'elle avait fini par arrêter de ronger avec les années. C'était ses boucles blondes qu'elle avait fini par dompter au fil du temps. C'était peut-être aussi ce corps qu'il voyait évoluer au fur et à mesure que les étés passaient et qu'elle enlevait ses longs manteaux d'hiver. C'était peut-être ses yeux qui pouvaient lancer des éclairs face à des cons et se radoucir lorsqu'elle voyait Lily. C'était peut-être sa simplicité sans aucun artifice, c'étaient peut-être ses lèvres qui attiraient inexorablement le regard de Sirius, qu'importe les circonstances où il les voyait. Marlène accumulait des atouts que Sirius ne pouvait plus énumérer au fur et à mesure des années, elle était tout simplement la perfection à ses yeux. Mais plus que tout, ce qui le frappait toujours de façon édifiante, c'était ses silences, toujours des plus éloquents.

Marlène était certainement la sorcière la plus douée de l'école mais aussi la plus dangereuse. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ses réactions, pas même sa meilleure amie Lily, avec laquelle elle dansait actuellement joyeusement. Combien de fois ne l'avait-elle pas surpris lui-même à stupéfixer des Serpentard l'année précédente alors que certains osaient s'en prendre à Lily ou à des étudiants plus jeunes qu'eux ? Marlène était douée et même crainte lorsqu'elle dévalait les escaliers de Poudlard. James lui accordait une confiance totale concernant la sécurité de Lily lorsqu'il n'avait pas un œil sur elle, même si c'était rare. Comme s'ils avaient eu un accord tacite, Marlène protégeait Lily face à des étudiants sournois voulant suivre le mouvement qui se déroulait au-delà des murs de Poudlard. Ce sinistre mouvement qui voulait éradiquer les moldus et les « sang de bourbes » comme disait sa mère. Lily n'en avait pas encore réellement conscience, James non plus certainement mais Sirius, lui qui baignait avec les Black dans ce monde si cruel, connaissait le danger que Lily courait à rester plus longtemps face à ce genre de personnes. Il savait que ce mouvement devenait dangereux et que les sorciers et sorcières issus de familles moldus étaient tous en danger.

Marlène était certainement la sorcière la plus douée de l'école car ses humeurs étaient aussi instables que le temps de la Grande Bretagne. Parfois sombre le matin avec un rayon de soleil puis brumeux et soudain chaotique en début d'après-midi pour finir par se calmer en dévoilant le coucher du soleil sous un vent glacial. Mais pour Sirius, Marlène était son ciel étoilé, aussi vaste qu'inexploré, le laissant rêveur et pantois.

Car Marlène avait beau être née muette, tous ses sorts étaient des informulés. De ce fait, depuis sa première année, Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu prononcer la moindre formule magique à voix haute en cours comme dans les couloirs. Les McKinnons étaient connu dans leur monde, pas autant que les Black ou les Potter mais tout le monde en avaient entendu parler. Marlène, qui était fille unique, était né muette et avait réussis à développer son potentiel en fonction de cette qualité. Oui, pour Sirius, c'était une qualité qu'il adorait observer chez elle. Elle ne parlait pas, elle ne riait pas aux éclats, elle n'émettait aucun son, on pouvait à peine l'entendre soupirer en classe mais cette qualité la rendait totalement exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas une de ses filles écervelées qui attiraient l'attention de Sirius d'une manière ou d'une autre, non. Marlène ne faisait rien pour l'attirer et il en était devenu accro. Accro à son regard dès le matin pendant le petit-déjeuner, accro à son habitude de prendre la main de Lily sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Il était accro à ses doigts lorsqu'ils prenaient une plume pour écrire, accro à son corps quand il en devinait la silhouette au détour d'un couloir. Accro à son parfum et à sa présence qu'elle dégageait peu importe où elle était. Et Sirius devenait alors méconnaissable, même à ses propres yeux.

Elle avait ce don de le faire se sentir minable à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Pourtant, il se donnait une certaine contenance en se cachant derrière cette image si parfaite de lui. Tellement parfaite que les filles défilaient devant lui mais lui, c'était son cœur qui s'arrachait et s'effritait chaque jour devant Marlène.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres quand Remus tendit les pièces à James sous le regard interrogatif de Sirius. Il savait que James était assez tordu pour parier contre lui-même dans certaines occasions et fini par sourire en se rendant compte qu'il savait pertinemment que, pour le moment, il n'avait aucune chance avec Evans. Mais c'était relativement dur en ce moment de ne pas se défouler sur Snivellus qui semblait se cacher derrière Bellatrix, Avery et sa bande de gnou pour éviter les Maraudeurs. Le fait que les deux garçons ne cessent de s'en prendre à un ami de Lily n'arrangeait certainement pas le fameux « et plus si affinité » que James balançait à tout va à Evans.

Nerveusement, Sirius porta son regard de nouveau vers la foule, repérant bien vite la chevelure blonde de Marlène dans les bras de Lily. C'était bien les filles les plus soudées de l'école et leur amitié avait toujours été jalousé, au même titre que celle de James et Sirius. Il s'empêcha de rire en se disant que James et lui avait bien fait de jeter leur dévolu sur des filles qui se disaient probablement tout, tout comme eux. Mais si Sirius pensait qu'un jour, James y arriverait, il savait que jamais il ne réussirait à conquérir le cœur de Marlène. Ils étaient à présent en 5ème année et il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver l'occasion de lui parler et c'était bien la seule fille de toute l'école dans ce cas-là. Jamais il ne s'était installé à côté d'elle durant un cours , jamais il n'avait pu lui dire bonjour, jamais il n'avait pu tenté quoi que ce soit avec elle. Etait-il trop lâche ? Avait-il peur de sa propre réaction ? Avec les années, il avait même fini par ignorer cette fille qui retenait toujours son attention, pour ne pas soulever trop de questions indiscrètes. Jusque-là, le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Mais plus il n'osait pas lui parler, plus Marlène s'éloignait alors qu'il n'était jamais loin d'elle. Il la regardait grandir, évoluer et murir, alors que lui restait éternellement le Sirius con qu'elle connaissait, ne lui permettant pas de connaître celui qu'il était vraiment. Il n'était pas prêt de toute façon, pas prêt à savoir ce qu'il ressentirait le jour où Marlène le regarderait réellement.

Un groupe de filles s'écarta alors, lui dégageant la vue sur Marlène et il faillit s'étrangler dans son verre lorsqu'il remarqua le déguisement singulier de la jeune fille. Si les autres filles, mise à part Lily, s'étaient affublée de façon osée, Marlène avait décidé de transformer une partie de sa peau visible en y mettant de longs poils noirs, partiellement sales d'ailleurs, ressemblant très étrangement à un Sinistros. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle lui ressemblait ? S'assurant que personne ne l'ai vu recracher son jus de citrouille, il l'observa d'un œil distrait alors que James lui faisait la centième remarque de la journée concernant Lily et sa sublime beauté. Sirius acquiesçait sans lâcher Marlène du regard. C'était elle, sa sublime beauté.

Marlène était de nouveau en train de rire aux paroles de Lily et Sirius s'empêcha de sombrer dans la mélancolie, sans pouvoir être assez proche pour entendre ce moment si rare. Il était rare de la voir sourire, elle semblait réserver cette si belle facette d'elle à de de rares personnes et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en faisait pas partie.

Et comment ? Quasiment à chaque fois qu'il croisait Marlène dans un couloir, il était accompagné d'une de ses conquêtes, qui ne faisaient qu'attirer l'indifférence de la jeune fille à son égard. Alors il se contentait de la regarder de loin, de l'observer pour tenter de la connaître par cœur et trouver tous les jours un moyen de substituer sa présence inexistante dans sa réalité. Car Marlène n'était qu'un rêve inaccessible qui le rendait chèvre. Et plus les années passaient, plus Sirius manquait de courage pour aller l'aborder. Sous quel prétexte ? Comment faire face à ses regards des plus imposants ? Que répondre si on lui demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais parlé avant ? Des questions qui n'avaient pas encore de réponses et dont il reculait l'échéance le plus loin possible. En attendant, il y avait ces ravissantes jeunes filles qui venaient de passer sous ses yeux et il prévient d'un simple regard James qu'il le verrait plus tard dans la soirée.

Alors qu'une des jeunes filles s'approchaient de lui, Sirius sentit cet habituel pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'il trahissait ses principes de loyauté envers ses réels sentiments. Mais bien vite, la jeune fille posa son doigts sur la poitrine du jeune homme descendant presque lascivement jusqu'à sa ceinture, sans aucune honte. Pourtant, le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit et il tenta d'oublier le prénom de Marlène que son cœur hurlait à sa tête, comme un avertissement face à la connerie qu'il s'apprêtait encore à faire. Jeter une fille dans ses bras et oublier ce qui le rongeait.

Il savait déjà qu'il passerait sa nuit à penser à Elle, quoi qu'il fasse, quelle que soit la fille qui gémirait contre lui.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)_


	2. Be quiet and drive

**Chapitre 2 : Be quiet and drive**

Note de l'auteur : Merci AndouilleEtSushi, titietrominet27, Gryfor ainsi que Serious pour vos revieuws ! Merci encore à LycorisSnape qui me relie patiemment et qui corrige également mes fautes (n'hésitez pas à lire également ses fanfictions, elles sont sublimes). Voici dont le second chapitre, inspiré de la chanson / reprise de Radiohead, Be quiet and drive. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimers : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR

* * *

(Chanson : Be Quiet and Drive de Radiohead / Deftone cover)

 _2 Janvier 1976 – Couloir de Poudlard_

Sirius venait à peine de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondors, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans la grande salle pendant le diner. James l'avait laissé partir, sachant malgré tout la réalité sur la soudaine fuite de Sirius, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait des vacances de Noël chez les Black. Il n'avait pas échappé aux rires maudits, au bourrage de crâne, aux cris de haine et aux colères de sa mère, qui ne ressemblait plus à une mère depuis bien des années. Elle avait fini par n'être que la génitrice de Sirius. Même Regulus, son propre frère avait fini par prendre parti en exprimant son accord avec elle, laissant Sirius seul dans cette bulle de protection qu'il se construisait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui. Non, ce n'était même plus chez lui, c'était quelque part où il n'avait que des mauvais souvenirs, les meilleurs étant à Poudlard. Les lettres de Remus, James et accessoirement Peter l'aidaient à tenir le coup, mais il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle de revenir à Poudlard pour échapper à cette pression. James le savait, il le savait depuis leur première année, lorsque Sirius avait été douloureusement frappé après avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor. Puis lorsqu'ils avaient appris son amitié avec James. Puis lorsqu'il avait osé envoyer un sort à Malfoy ou même à Bellatrix. Sirius ne comptait plus les doloris, il se sentait même immunisé avec les vacances d'été et d'hiver qu'il passait chez eux. C'était une obligation pour lui d'y être, certainement pour que les Black préservent les apparences mais c'était une véritable torture qu'il cachait sous ses sourires charmeurs à peine sortait-il de la maison.

Mais c'était de trop. James lui avait maintes et maintes fois demandé de venir chez lui mais il redoutait que sa famille ne s'en prenne à eux et il était hors de question qu'il emporte ses problèmes chez les Potter. Mais il commençait sérieusement à y songer. Il n'avait plus envie de croiser ce regard chez James, il n'avait plus envie de voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Remus ou les blagues plus que douteuses de Peter. Il voulait être libre. Libre de pouvoir exprimer ses pensées sans avoir à s'attendre un sortilège, il voulait affronter sa famille qu'importent les coups. Il était un Gryffondor, il avait tout le courage nécessaire pour le faire. Il pensait rester encore un peu pour garder un œil sur son petit frère mais celui-ci semblait avoir fait son choix. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester là-bas. Sa place était ici. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier à James, celui-ci devinait déjà tout, à peine levait-il ses yeux vers lui. James était ce frère qu'il rêvait d'avoir. Ce frère avec qui il ferait les quatre cents coups même lorsqu'ils auraient 150 ans. Mais là tout de suite, il avait besoin d'air. Besoin de gambader, de profiter des couloirs de Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas pu fouler depuis deux semaines. Sirius tenait sa liberté sur le bout de ses pattes, c'était son crédo, celui qu'il défendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Au détour d'un couloir, Sirius entendit les pas discrets de Snivellus et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un mauvais sourire. Ce mec arrivait toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment mais Sirius n'allait pas se priver ce soir. Il revenait sous pression de chez ses parents, il avait bien le droit de se défouler sur lui, surtout s'il lui donnait une très bonne raison comme d'habitude. Snivellus n'avait qu'à respirer devant lui pour que Sirius ait un prétexte pour sévir. Il incarnait tout ce dont Sirius avait horreur chez une personne. Influençable, manipulable, imbu de lui-même, aucun soin de sa personne et surtout, il trainait aux pieds de Lily comme une sangsue et défiait à tort et à travers James à la moindre occasion. Et il était devenu encore plus facile à attaquer depuis qu'il se cachait sous les jupes d'Avery pour se protéger d'eux, ne cachant que difficilement sa peur. Sirius avait une sainte horreur de sa personne pour bon nombre de raisons qui faisaient monter sa colère dès qu'il le voyait. Comment faisait Lily pour le supporter alors qu'il trainait avec des types tout aussi douteux que lui, qui avaient des idéaux en totale contradiction avec les origines de Lily ? Si Lily savait pourquoi les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient autant à Snivellus et à toute la troupe des Serpentards, elle n'y croirait certainement pas. Lily avait beau savoir se défendre seule, frappant James ou Sirius lorsqu'un des deux lui venait en aide, ses derniers ne lâchaient pas leurs principes pour autant. Ils défendraient les leurs et sans le savoir, lorsque James est tombé amoureux de Lily, il l'avait fait rentrer dans leur famille alors qu'elle refusait même de voir James en portrait.

Alors que Snivellus s'arrêtait net en reconnaissant certainement la silhouette de Sirius à l'autre bout du couloir, celui-ci fit l'erreur d'esquisser un mouvement pour faire demi-tour .Sirius brandit alors immédiatement sa baguette en lui jetant un sort, de sorte que Snivellus ne lui tourne jamais le dos. Sirius était un combattant loyal, il ne bafouait pas ses principes en attaquant un ennemi par derrière. Il l'entendit alors riposter alors qu'un éclair passait à côté du visage de Sirius qui avait commencé à courir vers lui, diminuant la distance entre eux. Aucun portrait pour prévenir les professeurs, que des gardes immobiles et personne pour les entendre. Sirius avait dans l'idée de se venger de ces quinze jours passés loin de Poudlard. Il grogna lorsqu'un autre sortilège frôla son épaule et Sirius le désarma rapidement avant de le coller contre le mur du couloir. Snivellus s'abattait avec fracas et sans aucune grâce alors que Sirius le réduisait également au silence, ne pouvant plus supporter cette voix si agaçante.

Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, on aurait pu dire qu'il incarnait la malveillance et la cruauté des Black. Si on l'avait vu, on aurait pu dire qu'il arborait le même sourire que sa mère lorsqu'elle le punissait. Si on l'avait vu, on aurait pu dire qu'il se tenait aussi fièrement que son père, cet air hautain sur le visage alors que toutes les cellules de son corps puait la noirceur de ses origines. Snivellus ouvrait la bouche sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son et Sirius sembla se détendre devant cette vision avant de plonger le Serpentard dans le sommeil. Ainsi, il ne le dérangerait plus pour ce soir et ce souvenir cuisant lui rappellera pourquoi on ne tournait jamais le dos un Black.

Pourtant dans ce silence absolu, un bruit attira son attention et il tourna sa tête avant de se figer littéralement sur place.

Marlène se tenait au beau milieu du couloir et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Marlène. Celle qui avait hanté ses rêves durant ses nuits dans cette maudite chambre, celle qui avait hanté ses pensées lorsque sa mère hurlait des insanités contre lui, celle qui hantait toujours chaque battement dans son cœur. Elle se tenait là, comme si elle avait toujours été là et Sirius se tourna complètement pour lui faire face alors qu'une distance de plusieurs mètres les séparait.

Aucune des torches de l'allée n'avaient été allumé et seule la lumière lunaire qui venait des fenêtres les éclairaient, rendant la jeune fille sublime dans la nuit. Elle avait mis un gilet par-dessus ses vêtements habituels et avait déjà mis l'écharpe de l'équipe de Gryffondor en prévision du match du lendemain. Sirius sentit toute la colère qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille s'évanouir à l'instant où il croisa ses yeux brillants. Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Comment avait-il pu passer deux semaines sans la voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois? Il se rendit compte à cette vision que Marlène était toujours avec lui, qu'importe où il était ou ce qu'il faisait. Ses sourires l'apaisaient, son silence lui redonnait une confiance sans nom. Il vit alors les yeux de la jeune femme se poser sur Snivellus qui dormait à présent la bouche ouverte et Sirius ne sut comment interpréter son regard.

Elle était la meilleure amie de Lily mais ne semblait pas être la meilleure amie de Snivellus pour autant. Il lui semblait même qu'elle évitait le Serpentard lorsque celui-ci parlait à Lily. Encore plus ses derniers temps. Avait-elle aussi compris qu'il s'agissait d'une amitié contre-nature ?

Son regard s'était de nouveau posé sur le sien et Sirius s'empêcha de lui montrer tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait avec cette simple attention. Il n'avait jamais cherché à attirer un sourire, un bonjour ou des gifles comme James. Il n'avait jamais attiré son attention et maintenant, elle le regardait. Sirius voulu lever les mains pour tenter de parler avec elle, avec le peu de mots qu'il connaissait en langage des signes mais se sentit soudainement très mou à la simple idée de communiquer avec elle. Il était à Gryffondor par Merlin, il était Sirius Black, ce garçon téméraire qu'il avait toujours été, armé de courage et de valeurs si sûres et si nobles. Mais il n'était rien de tout ça face à la jolie blonde qui ne cessait de le regarder. Il repensa soudainement à ses fois où il l'avait regardé à la dérobée avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que quelqu'un l'observait.

S'il pensait que Marlène était son ciel étoilé, il se rendait compte que son regard formait tout l'infini du ciel. Un de seul de ses regards recréait l'univers de Sirius et il voulait y plonger la tête en premier sans regret, ni remord. Ce n'était pas seulement ses beaux yeux qu'il regardait, il la trouvait littéralement belle. Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler lorsque son regard en disait si long sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Mais actuellement, Sirius n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, trop perturbé par sa présence.

Sirius sentait que son cœur commençait à fondre devant cette jeune femme et au moment où il pensait avoir repris une certaine contenance face à elle, elle se retourna pour repartir dans l'autre sens, ses boucles blondes se baladant sur ses épaules. Il ne faisait rien pour la retenir alors que dans un monde alternatif, il lui aurait couru derrière pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais non, il la regardait s'en aller, impuissant face à ce qui s'agitait chez lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était presque arrêté de respirer et entendit les pas de Marlène s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus les entendre. Que venait-il de se passer bordel ? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi touché par la jeune femme alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un regard. Il était vraiment atteint.

.

.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle commune, il trouva James allongé sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, tripotant encore une fois ce vif d'or à qui il promettait de ramener un copain le lendemain soir. Sirius, qui n'avait pas réussis à se détendre après la rencontre avec Marlène, osa lâcher un sourire en s'installant à côté de son meilleur ami qui gesticula en prétextant ne pas avoir de place à cause de ses muscles. Sirius rit même aux éclats alors qu'il vantait ses mérites devant les filles environnantes en tâtonnant volontairement le bras de James, s'exclamant face à la force physique de son meilleur ami. Il finit tout de même par frapper James pour le faire taire. Tout le groupe des Maraudeurs fut plongé dans le silence lorsque James jeta un regard en arrière pour observer Lily. Sirius se demanda quand sa gifle tomberait lorsque Lily apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait subir à Snivellus. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sirius leva ses yeux gris par-dessus le canapé et rencontra immédiatement ceux de Marlène. Il déglutit plus que difficilement alors que l'instant ne dura que quelques secondes à peine. Mais ces secondes avaient suffi à lui faire perdre pied avec la réalité. Ses deux semaines chez ses parents lui semblaient loin, son regard avait apaisé cette haine qu'il ressentait, remplacé par ce sentiment de confort. S'il ne se sentait pas bien chez lui, il se sentait bien en l'ayant enfin de nouveau sous les yeux. Il se rendait compte que penser à Elle, dans les moments les plus difficiles, lui donnait le courage d'oser affronter toutes les situations les plus difficiles. Marlène lui faisait un bien fou et elle n'en savait rien.

Mais tout ce qu'il savait à présent, c'est qu'elle ne raconterait pas à Lily ce qui était arrivé à Snivellus cette nuit.

James lui donna un coup de coude et Sirius fut contraint de cesser de regarder dans le vide, se rendant compte que Lily et Marlène n'était plus dans la salle commune. Il soupira un instant alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce, Remus étant allé se coucher quelques minutes avant pour les laisser seul. Sirius savait que James voulait l'entendre parler mais il fut surprit de constater qu'il lui tendait simplement un paquet avec une trace de sabot de cerf sur le papier. Haussant les sourcils, il prit le paquet en main et pouffa de rire en constatant qu'il venait de lui offrir un pull pour chien. Si Marlène avait le don de lui faire oublier certaines douleurs, James avait celui de le faire sourire malgré le manque de Marlène.

* * *

 _Alors alors, on a envie de me taper parce que Severus s'appellera éternellement Snivellus dans cette fiction? :D Promis, Sirius en prendra aussi pour son grade plus tard. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une revieuw, j'adore également vous lire =)_


	3. Bittersweet

**Chapitre 3 : Bittersweet**

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier Phyllida Crane, AndouilleEtSushi et titietrominet27 ainsi que les invités Jaykilt, Gryfor, Serious et Molys pour leur revieuw :) Vos points de vue et vos critiques aident ma progression. Merci de prendre le temps de poster des revieuws, vos impressions me sont ultra importantes ! Je remercie encore une fois le travail de LycorisSnape qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre, sans qui cette fiction serait claire-ment illisible, probablement :D

Voici donc le 3ème chapitre d'Accro et à cran, bercé par la musique d'Apocalyptica feat. Lauri et Ville, légèrement plus court que les précédents.

Disclaimers : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient !

* * *

(Chanson Apocalyptica - 'Bittersweet' feat. Lauri Ylönen & Ville Valo)

 _Mars 1976 – Salle commune de Gryffondor_

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sirius regagnait tranquillement le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors, gravissant les escaliers d'un pas léger et conquérant. Il venait de conclure joyeusement avec une jolie brune quelques étages plus bas, la laissant tout aussi pantelante que lui après leurs ébats. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns alors qu'il observait son reflet dans une des nombreuses fenêtres du château, il se rendait compte qu'il était tout de même plus qu'agréable à regarder. James lui en aurait foutu un sacré coup s'il le surprenait dans de telles pensées et il continua son ascension en espérant ne tomber sur personne à une heure aussi tardive. James était déjà en vadrouille sous sa cape, comme à chaque fois que Lily sortait pour effectuer les rondes de nuit, n'étant absolument pas rassuré qu'elle soit dans les couloirs du château sans réelle protection. Bien sûr, James sur-jouait énormément, n'importe quel prétexte était valable à ses yeux, s'il lui permettait de suivre sa dulcinée partout où elle allait, emportant avec lui la carte des Maraudeurs.

Constatant que la jeune fille n'avait pas hésité à lui laisser une marque au cou, Sirius décolla quelque peu le col de sa chemise pour cacher la trace de son passage et arriva très vite au sommet de la tour alors que sa bonne humeur retombait tout doucement. Comme à chaque fois, il ressentait les contre coup de ses escapades et regagnait très vite la douche du dortoir, comme pour expier ce qu'il avait fait. C'était comme si on lui jetait un sortilège d'allégresse à chaque fois qu'il touchait une fille et que les effets se dissipaient brutalement lorsqu'il les quittait. Sirius se sentait rassasié sur le moment mais incomplet, comme s'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il désirait réellement. Il savait très bien ce qu'il en était pourtant. Aucune de ces filles n'était blonde, toutes ces filles parlaient avant, pendant et après. Aucune de ces filles n'avaient Ses yeux, toutes ces filles en repartaient combler alors qu'il devenait insatiable avec le temps.

Il pressa le pas, sentant le remord venir toquer à la porte de sa tête alors qu'inévitablement, il pensait à Elle. Aucune de ces filles n'était elle, c'était largement suffisant pour se sentir sale et impur.

Grommelant rapidement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, Sirius s'engouffra par l'ouverture avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre complètement, pressé et oppressé par des sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient. Il en devenait fou. Plus il parcourait de ses mains les diverses formes qui s'offraient à lui, plus il pensait à Elle. Une fois la porte de la douche passée, il savait qu'il redeviendrait ce Sirius que chacun connaissait, joueur, téméraire et loyal.

Pourtant, il remarqua que le feu de la cheminée éclairait toujours la pièce et il se figea instantanément lorsqu'il vit une tignasse blonde passer par-dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Depuis leur première année, Sirius occupait encore et toujours ce même fauteuil qu'il avait fini par user avec le temps. Ce fauteuil était juste parfait, assez grand pour contenir son derrière et surtout assez large pour se permettre d'avoir également quelqu'un sur ses genoux. Sirius avait littéralement craqué pour ce tas de mousse qui devait être aussi vieux que la création de Poudlard mais tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait de son fauteuil. Même les premières années quittaient cette place lorsqu'ils voyaient les Maraudeurs arriver dans la salle, sachant pertinemment que cet endroit leur revenait de droit. Bien sûr, Remus était le seul à ne pas abuser de leur notoriété mais James et Sirius prenaient un plaisir fou à assoir leur autorité.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître les boucles blondes qu'il avait imaginées quelques minutes auparavant et sa présence frappa soudainement son égo et son cœur de plein fouet. Jamais il ne l'avait croisé après ses papillonnages, au grand jamais il n'avait pensé la croiser et ce soir, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été protégé par une bonne étoile qui venait de le lâcher. Une amertume sans nom traversa son cœur alors qu'il s'approchait de son fauteuil et accessoirement de Marlène qui avait visiblement trouvé une position relativement confortable pour s'endormir. Il fit son maximum pour ne pas faire de bruits et contourna le dossier sans quitter des yeux le corps de la jeune fille qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure que ses pas le guidaient vers elle. Sirius en était subjugué, il n'entendait plus le crépitement de la cheminée, il n'entendait que la respiration lente et profonde de la jeune fille dans Son fauteuil. Le sien. Cette vision lui faisait vivre un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle s'était installée dans un fauteuil qui avait fini par porter son odeur ? Sirius nageait en plein délire, c'était certain. Marlène, cette fille à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole, était endormie dans Son fauteuil au beau milieu de la nuit.

Sirius se pinça le bras sans lâcher la jeune fille du regard. Et si elle se réveillait, comment expliquer sa présence ? Il se gifla mentalement alors qu'une tonne de questions l'assaillaient, certaines pertinentes et d'autres totalement stupides. Il se perdait et s'empêchait de glisser ses yeux sur son corps recroquevillé et presque lové contre le dossier, ses jambes pendant par-dessus l'autre accoudoir.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir d'aussi près et de surtout de pouvoir rester aussi longtemps devant elle. Il était certain qu'il partirait en courant si elle ouvrait les yeux mais la respiration paisible de la jeune femme lui indiquait qu'elle dormait à poing fermé. Etait-elle fatiguée ? Attendait-elle Lily pour d'être endormie ici ?

Puis soudain, Sirius laissa tomber son regard sur ses lèvres et arbora alors un sourire. Marlène était radieuse, même lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle semblait même sereine, loin de ressembler à l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle d'habitude. Elle ne semblait pas froide ou distante, pas même joyeuse. Elle était simplement bien dans Son fauteuil. Sirius entendait de nouveau les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine, aussi durement que lorsqu'il avait pris son pied avec l'autre brune qui paraissait mille fois fade face à cette vision.

Il n'osa pas s'approcher d'elle mais n'eut pas non plus le courage de s'en éloigner. Sirius était littéralement subjugué par sa trouvaille. Qu'avait-il fait aujourd'hui pour avoir une telle chance ? L'amertume pointa de nouveau le bout de son nez, il avait eu cette chance alors qu'il venait à peine de tromper ses sentiments pour assouvir ses plaisirs physiques. Et qu'en tirait-il ? Du dégoût, des regrets et de la douleur, de la désolation, de l'agressivité et de la mélancolie. Il s'écœurait de penser qu'une autre fille la remplacerait, répétant sans cesse ses erreurs comme s'il espérait qu'un jour, ses sentiments cesseraient. Il en avait la nausée à l'idée d'avoir embrassé d'autres lèvres que les siennes, se répugnait d'avoir pu toucher tant d'autres peaux que la sienne sans jamais trouver la chaleur qu'il lui fallait.

Soudain, Marlène étira ses lèvres dans un sourire coupant immédiatement tout afflux de sang dans les jambes de Sirius qui manqua de tomber, comme un amoureux transit. Il fit un pas en arrière, désorienté et bouleversé par ce simple sourire qu'elle lui donnait sans s'en rendre compte. Ce sourire effaça tous ses infâmes sentiments pour les remplacer par de douces passions, ravageuses, savoureuses et enivrantes. Profitant de l'absence de toute personne dans la salle commune, Sirius se laissa aller, l'espace de quelques secondes et lui rendit silencieusement ce sourire, s'empêchant tout de même d'amorcer le moindre geste envers elle. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rencontrer son regard si elle se réveillait maintenant, il ne le supporterait pas. Son cœur ne pourrait pas supporter son air indifférent envers lui. Il savait, au fil des années, que Marlène ne voyait en lui que le gamin capricieux que les filles s'empressaient de satisfaire. Alors il ne le supporterait pas à cet instant, alors qu'il se noyait délibérément dans ses émotions.

Rien ne pouvait briser cet instant, un des plus importants pour Sirius. Sauf la tignasse de Lily en haut de l'escalier qui avait tout vu, en silence. Il était cuit.

* * *

 _Vous pensez que Lily va tout cafter?_


	4. Surrender

**Chapitre 4 : Surrender**

Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Voici le 4ème chapitre ! Je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une revieuw, AndouilleEtSushi, Gryfor, Serious, titietrominet27 ainsi que Phillida Crane. Je remercie également particulièrement LycorisSnape sans qui je n'aurais pas eu des idées pour cette fanfiction et qui prend le temps de me corriger. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimers : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient

* * *

Chanson : Surrender de Billy Talent

 _Juin 1976 – Parc de Poudlard_

Sirius retenait les épaules de James qui semblait marcher sans savoir où il allait. Ils venaient d'humilier une nouvelle fois Snivellus pour fêter la fin de l'année et des examens, ce qui n'a pas été au gout de Lily, comme d'habitude. Comment faisait-elle pour se coltiner une pareille enclume et comment faisait-elle pour accepter ses tendances à la magie noire ? Ils l'ignoraient tous. Mais cet après-midi, pire que le rejet du serpentard par Lily, ce furent les mots de cette dernière à l'encontre de James qui les avaient laissés sans voix.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression vers le château, James murmurait des paroles que Sirius eut du mal à comprendre. Parlant vaguement de faire changer d'avis sa douce rouquine, James avait l'esprit ailleurs et certainement en miette. Oscillant entre l'idée d'abandonner et de persévérer, Sirius savait que son ami prendrait quelques jours pour se remettre de cette mauvaise attention qu'il s'était attiré de Lily et se rendit alors compte des forts sentiments de son meilleur ami. James n'était pas du genre non plus à parler. Tout comme Sirius, ils se dévoilaient par les attitudes et les rires du quotidien pour échapper à quelques évènements malheureux et personnels. Mais Sirius le connaissait bien, il savait que James souffrait de voir les regards noirs de celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'année, n'ayant pourtant dévoilé ses intentions à cette dernière que très récemment.

Sirius agrippa les épaules de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci faillit trébucher sur le rebord du chemin qui les menait à la Grande Porte. Les examens étaient enfin terminés et le lendemain, ils allaient tous pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Sirius avait la gorge nouée, pas pour ses examens qu'il était certain d'avoir réussis les doigts dans le nez, mais à l'idée de revoir ses parents et plus particulièrement sa mère qui lui ferait payer toutes ces journées qu'il a passé à humilier des Serpentard, en particulier Bellatrix, Mulciber et Avery. Allait-elle le priver de sortie, de nourriture ? Il s'en foutait royalement maintenant qu'il était devenu un animagus. Sortir par la fenêtre à travers les barreaux n'était plus un problème, il pourrait certainement s'évader à la première occasion. Mais Sirius avait accumulé un grand manque de patience cette année. Son impatience avec Snivellus, avec Marlène …

Il commença à rire sans raison, s'attirant le regard foudroyant de son meilleur ami. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, James commençait déjà à rire aux éclats en le bousculant comme lorsqu'ils étaient en première année. Sirius n'avait peut-être pas les mots pour réconforter le cœur de James, seule Lily pourrait le faire, mais il savait lui changer les idées l'espace d'un instant. Remus les rejoignait rapidement accompagné de Peter qui s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang à force de ne plus savoir quoi écrire lors des examens. Ils commencèrent tous à rire puis à hurler de rire, attirant tous les regards vers eux. Les Maraudeurs répandraient éternellement leur bonne humeur, quoi qu'il arrive. Les élèves leur souriaient comme s'ils étaient contaminés et alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte baignée par le soleil, Sirius se sentit heureux en regardant ses amis sourire à tour de rôle. C'est à ce monde qu'il appartenait.

La bande de Serpentard passa devant eux et les Maraudeurs ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre à leurs regards, trop occupés à rire entre eux. Une fois qu'ils étaient lancés, rien ne pouvait les arrêter, ils feraient mourir de honte Voldemort en ne lui accordant aucune attention s'ils étaient en train de se rouler de rire à terre. C'était leur monde, c'était les Maraudeurs.

Soudain, on entendit le bruit d'un obturateur et Peter se cacha immédiatement derrière Remus, ayant horreur de se faire prendre en photo. A chaque fin d'année, certains élèves se faisaient un plaisir de parcourir le parc et le domaine de Poudlard à la recherche de belles photos à présenter à la Gazette du Sorcier ou même pour des souvenirs personnels. Ces instants étaient tous précieux, l'ascension de Voldemort faisait grandir la peur qui régnait dehors, la peur de perdre des proches. Sirius et James se souriaient à pleines dents alors qu'un petit groupe de filles les prenaient en photo tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient des stars et en tiraient bien des avantages, en plus de pouvoir avoir la plus belle fille du moment dans les bras. Quelques gloussements plus tard, James embarqua Remus à l'intérieur, suivis de près par Peter, laissant seul Sirius un instant alors que le parc se vidait progressivement.

Seulement, avec le soleil qui se couchait, Sirius avait perçu un éclat un peu plus loin près du lac et lorsqu'il ne vit plus ses acolytes, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher. Cet éclat, il pouvait le reconnaître parmi des millions d'élèves, des millions de filles. Des millions de femmes.

Alors que ses pas le guidaient tous seuls comme mués par un instinct propre, Sirius voyait la silhouette de Marlène de plus en plus nettement. Son visage était caché par un large appareil photo sorcier, déclenchant automatique une lumière alors qu'elle photographiait l'arbre sur lequel James gravait leurs initiales chaque année. Marlène avait le don de voir les détails dans chaque objet et de savoir prendre des photos pour mettre en valeur chaque impression qui s'en dégageait. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir quelques-unes de ses photos dans le journal de Poudlard et avait passé du temps à contempler chacune de ses œuvres. Mieux que des peintures, elles savaient capter l'essence même d'un moment.

Sirius ne put s'approcher plus d'elle. Pourquoi ? Marlène s'était approchée de l'arbre, posant sa main et parcourant des doigts les différentes gravures. Ses cheveux blonds s'affolaient alors que le vent de soirée se levait et Sirius put sentir son parfum qui l'enivra entièrement. Depuis cette nuit dans la salle commune, il n'avait jamais pu l'approcher davantage ou se retrouver seul avec elle. Depuis cette nuit, l'image de Marlène endormie hantait ses plus beaux rêves, sa silhouette lovée contre le fauteuil, il l'imaginait contre lui. Elle le réveillait en pleine nuit, elle l'empêchait même parfois de dormir, donnant l'occasion à James de lui proposer de venir sous la cape avec lui et d'aller surveiller sa Lily dans les couloirs. Il se rendait compte que chaque jour qui s'écoulait diminuait ses chances de lui dire ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui. Il était sensible à chaque son qu'elle produisait, à chaque sourire qu'elle donnait à Lily, chaque froncement de sourcils qu'elle avait pour James, chaque geste qu'elle avait vers les autres et ce vide total lorsqu'elle le regardait. Elle avait réussi à barricader le cœur de Sirius face au reste des filles.

Alors que son doigt passait sur les initiales de Sirius, ce dernier déglutit difficilement. Avait-il, au fond, louper tous ces moments alors qu'il aurait pu s'armer de courage pour aller lui parler ? Etait-ce trop tard ? Pourtant Sirius n'avait peur de rien quand l'émotion le tenait. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas plongé sur Remus lorsqu'il se transformait pour qu'ils jouent ensemble ? Combien de fois s'était-il laissé mordre pour éviter que Remus ne se griffe lui-même volontairement ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas sorti des élèves plus jeunes de situations délicates dans les couloirs face à des Serpentard ? Combien de claques prenait-il avec le sourire de la part de a mère lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui ?

Pourtant, il avait peur qu'Elle puisse le tuer d'un seul regard.

Lorsqu'il la regardait en train de lire un livre, en train de boire, de dévaler en trombe des escaliers, d'enlever son écharpe lorsque le temps se radoucissait, de prendre la main de Lily pour l'éloigner de Snivellus, de se pencher sur la vitrine de Honeyducks, de convaincre d'un regard un Serpentard de faire demi-tour sans même avoir à effectuer un sortilège informulé. Lorsqu'il la regardait vivre, Sirius avait peur de se faire prendre sur le fait et cette peur avait pris un nom, celui de Lily. Depuis cette nuit dans la salle commune, il surprenait souvent la jeune rouquine qui le regardait avant de détourner le regard, s'attirant alors l'attention de Remus. Il espérait de tout cœur que personne n'aille imaginer qu'un triangle amoureux était en train de se former. Mais Lily ne vint jamais lui parler de cet incident et surtout, alors que les occasions ne lui manquaient pas, elle n'avait rien balancé en public pour le rabaisser. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne pouvait agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit-là.

Le vent se leva un peu plus et Sirius commença à vouloir faire demi-tour, loin de vouloir déranger Marlène et surtout loin de pouvoir rester plus longtemps près d'elle sans vouloir faire quelque chose de stupide, rien que pour attirer son attention. Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'elle levait son appareil à son visage, elle se retourna vers lui et cessa également tout mouvement. Le cœur de Sirius battait à en vouloir sortir de sa poitrine alors qu'elle abaissait lentement l'objet qu'elle tenait entre les mains, rivant son regard au sien. Le sourire de la jeune femme allongé dans le fauteuil lui revint en pleine face alors que la Marlène d'aujourd'hui le regardait simplement mais pleine d'indifférence. Elle n'était pas désinvolte, ni même froide. Elle était d'un calme olympien alors qu'il n'entendait que le bruit de son cœur à ses oreilles, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement pour échapper à ce regard. Combien aurait-il donné pour avoir autre chose ? Ne serait-ce qu'un haussement de sourcils, quelque chose pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire éprouver une émotion, quelle qu'elle soit d'ailleurs. Mais Sirius se mourrait lentement en se rendant compte qu'il n'était définitivement rien devant elle. Il aurait aimé lui parler à cet instant mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas de lui. Ses poils se hérissaient le long de son bras et ce n'était pas le vent qui lui provoquait des frissons mais bien Marlène, qui semblait vouloir s'éloigner à chaque fois qu'il aurait aimé faire un pas vers elle. Il était paralysé par son regard, paralysé de ne pas se sentir exister à ses yeux.

Qu'allait-il faire pendant ses deux mois de vacances sans croiser son regard ou sa silhouette dans un couloir ? Il allait certainement se morfondre à peine se serait-il enfermé dans sa chambre en attendant la première lettre de James. Il espérait d'ailleurs que sa mère n'aurait pas trouvé le contre sort pour ouvrir les tiroirs dont un contenait un véritable trésor, une photo de Marlène. A l'origine, elle posait avec Lily mais Sirius avait finalement déchiré la photo en deux en passant celle de Lily à James qui ne s'était pas posé plus de questions que ça. Sirius ne cessait de trouver la situation plus que gênante : les deux meilleurs amis en pinçaient pour deux autres meilleures amies.

Marlène se redressa quelque peu en laissant totalement tomber ses mains le long de son corps et lui tourna le dos, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris à assommer Snivellus dans le couloir. Devait-il abandonner ? Ses boucles blondes se balançaient encore sous le vent, apportant de nouveau son parfum au nez de Sirius qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Mais celui-ci fut suffisant pour que Marlène sorte de son champ de vision. Non, il ne pourrait pas abandonner ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il survivrait à cet été dans la maison de ses parents pour La revoir à la rentrée et son sourire lui donnerait le courage nécessaire pour affronter la totalité de la famille Blacks. Son sourire lui donnerait les armes pour se défendre et lui donnerait mille et une idées de les faire sortir de leurs gonds. Il savait que cet été, comme tous les autres, serait insipide, monotone et ennuyeux à souhait. Mais il aurait Marlène dans son cœur et elle changeait toujours la donne.


	5. Good life

**Chapitre 5 : Good Life**

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le 5ème chapitre (je ne résiste pas à vous faire attendre plus longtemps) et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant reviewé jusque-là, Phyllida Crane, Gryfor, Serious, AndouilleEtSuchi, Pils (nouveau venu, bienvenue :D) et titietromniet27 ! Merci de me suivre dans la romantique aventure de Sirius et Marlène =)  
Merci également à LycorisSnape, encore une fois, d'être toujours là même à quasi 1h du matin pour me corriger ! 3

Disclaimers : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient !

* * *

Chanson : OneRepublic – Good Life

 _Septembre 1976 – 6_ _ème_ _année des Maraudeurs_

Les deux gamins couraient comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter, malgré la douce voix de Mme Potter qui s'élevait dans la foule. Mais rien n'y faisait, James et Sirius couraient en slalomant entre les chariots et les enfants pour rejoindre la voie 9¾ de King's Cross, n'attendant pas la sorcière pour s'y engouffrer en prenant garde que personne ne les regardent.

Sirius toucha le train en premier, essoufflé par ce pari débile qu'ils avaient choisi de faire au tout début de l'été. James était certain de gagner, se vantant de son agilité d'attrapeur pour convaincre Sirius qu'il ne pourrait pas perdre. Cependant, Sirius avait maintes et maintes fois prouvé qu'il courait plus vite que le cerf en pleine forêt et arborait un sourire de vainqueur en levant les bras tel un catcheur ayant mis KO son adversaire. James marmonna allègrement alors que Remus les rejoignait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les trois étudiants se regardèrent à tour de rôle et respirèrent quasi en même temps, comme à chaque rentrée. Ils allaient faire un malheur cette année, encore pire que l'année précédente, c'était certain. Ils allaient faire suer leurs professeurs sans pouvoir risquer de trop graves conséquences car leurs notes ne seraient que brillantes. Ils seraient les pires et à la fois les meilleurs.

Le pire, c'était lorsque sa famille entière avait commencé à parler des « sangs de bourbe », adhérant totalement à l'idéologie de Voldemort. Lorsque Regulus leur parla de Lily comme d'une sorcière d'origine moldue assez débrouillarde, le sang de Sirius n'avait fait qu'un tour et lui avait littéralement demandé de la fermer, outrepassant le « respect mutuel » que se devait la famille Black. Sa mère avait essayé de l'attraper pour le frapper, il avait fini par balancer son frère par-dessus la table, fuyant la baguette de sa mère pointée sur lui. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre ces discours depuis des années, il avait été bercé par ses idéaux auquel il était loin d'adhérer. Mais entendre sa mère parler de Lily, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Par respect envers James, il ne pouvait pas se taire. C'était pour James. Et au fur et à mesure que la dispute s'amplifiait et que le ton montait, Sirius commença à crier par-dessus la voix de sa mère, hurlant qu'il aurait largement préféré être un moldu plutôt que d'être un Black. Il avait alors atteint le point de non-retour et su que sa place n'était plus ici. Sa mère pouvait le déshériter si elle le souhaitait, il n'en avait plus rien à faire, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Rassembler ses affaires avait été simple, il n'avait jamais déballé sa valise, comme s'il s'était déjà préparé au pire. D'un coup de baguette, il fracassa la porte sans un regard en arrière sous les yeux atterrés de son petit frère. Sa mère pestait derrière lui en grommelant qu'il ne serait plus considéré comme un Black, attirant le sourire de Sirius avant de partir en courant, quittant une maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il devait rejoindre James. Pour sa santé mentale, il devait le rejoindre.

Pendant de longues heures, son meilleur ami sautilla dans tous les sens en comprenant que son meilleur ami avait enfin quitté cet endroit pendant que Mrs Potter leur préparait de quoi manger.

Sirius commençait à réaliser qu'il avait acquis sa liberté de force, qu'il pouvait sourire pas seulement pour se donner la force de survivre à un tel environnement mais simplement parce qu'il était heureux. Depuis cette première semaine de Juillet, Sirius n'était plus considéré comme un Black et A l'annonce de la nouvelle, Andromeda était très vite arrivée chez les Potter, emportant Nymphadora qui ne cessait de changer la couleur de ses cheveux au grand désespoir de sa mère qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler les jeux de sa fille. Mrs Potter dût également accueillir son oncle Ted qui lui offrit une moto ainsi que son oncle Alphard qui lui proposa d'emblée de l'aider financièrement le temps de ses études à Poudlard.

Il avait trouvé une famille qu'il ne pensait pas connaître un jour. Passer tout l'été chez les Potter était quelque chose de fantastique à vivre. Sirius se levait même aux aurores pour profiter de ses journées, attirant le rire des parents de James à chaque pitrerie qu'il faisait avec leur fils. On aurait pu penser que les deux adolescents auraient fini par se lasser l'un de l'autre mais il n'en était rien, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que James n'embête Sirius comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Tout avait changé entre eux et pour le mieux, ils étaient plus complices que jamais.

Sirius était tout simplement heureux et lorsque le train siffla le départ, les Maraudeurs offraient de larges sourires à Mrs Potter. Dans la foule, il aperçut sa mère, ou plutôt Mrs Black, lui tourner le dos et se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait aucun pincement au cœur. Il aurait pu être triste de ne rien ressentir envers cette génitrice qui l'avait élevé et nourrit mais non, c'était comme s'il s'était retrouvé dans une famille d'accueil toute sa vie alors qu'il était radicalement différent d'eux. Sirius soupira alors que le quai de la gare disparaissait à vue d'œil et suivit James qui voulait d'abord aller voir Lily avant de trouver un compartiment vide. Si Sirius l'entendait parler de Lily tous les jours lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il se rendait compte que ses parents subissaient ce calvaire également. Chaque phrase que James prononçait était ponctuée d'un 'Lily'. Mais il ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Il traina alors presque des pieds derrière James alors qu'ils le suivaient tous sans dire un mot. Son meilleur ami avait de drôles de rituels lors de la rentrée, comme de regarder Lily pendant des heures sans dire un mot. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il était vraiment atteint mais lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Marlène dans les parages, il ne put que constater qu'il était tout aussi fou et ému que lui. Lily était au bout du wagon, sortant d'un compartiment pour aller à l'autre, expliquant certainement comment se déroulerait la cérémonie aux nouveaux élèves. Il entendit distinctement le soupir de James à ses côtés et fut tétaniser lorsque Lily tourna son visage vers ce dernier alors que Marlène levait également ses yeux sur Sirius. Il se retenait de bouger mais était de toute façon paralyser par les yeux de la jeune femme qui le troublaient tout autant que le premier jour.

Plus les étés passaient, plus elle embellissait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus clairs, son teint avait même un léger hâle et ses yeux étaient encore plus pétillants. Avait-elle également grandit un peu ? Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, dévoilant une nuque parfaite alors que Sirius prenait littéralement feu. Il savait que la vie était belle. Il avait Marlène sous les yeux et elle ne le lâchait pas du regard non plus. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard qu'il ne put interpréter dans l'immédiat. Lily lui parla très rapidement, la jeune femme hocha simplement de la tête et Sirius sut instinctivement qu'elle avait été mise au courant de sa fuite durant l'été. Les McKinnon avaient surement dû entendre parler du boucan qu'il avait créé en partant de la maison Tout le monde devait le savoir, d'ailleurs il ne serait pas étonné de savoir que Regulus avait affirmé les pires rumeurs à son sujet. Les rumeurs allaient très vite lorsque les évènements concernaient les grandes familles de sorcier, parfois aussi adulées que les célébrités.

Sirius se rendit alors compte que sa prise de position envers les Black et leur manière de penser avait eu des répercussions dans le monde des sorciers. Les étudiants de Poudlard savaient déjà que Sirius Black était fier d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor mais maintenant, ils savaient aussi qu'il défendait des principes bien à lui et pas seulement pour faire le pitre. Ils savaient tous que Sirius sacrifierait sa propre famille pour défendre ce que personne ne semblait vouloir défendre devant Voldemort.

Il savait qu'il pousserait certainement d'autres étudiants à oser se rebeller contre ce bourrage de crâne. Il savait qu'il attirerait de nouvelles filles dans ses bras rien qu'avec cette nouvelle étiquette de jeune brun rebelle. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Lily et Marlène s'arrêteraient toutes les deux en voyant James et Sirius de l'autre côté du couloir. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé, le langage corporel de Marlène était un vrai mystère pour Sirius qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Il avait toujours connu Marlène de loin, distante, froide et surtout indifférente. Mais là, elle semblait lui prêter attention. Quelque chose de complètement différent était en train de se passer. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bordel ?

Jetant à un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, il vit le sourire charmeur qu'il adressait à Lily, comme d'habitude. Et lorsque Sirius observa Lily, celle-ci affichait également bien autre chose que les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées avant les vacances. Non, Lily n'était pas dégoûtée par James maintenant. Quant à lui, il était tendu par Sa présence, étourdi par Son regard, éreinté par le nouveau monde qu'elle lui offrait et Sirius senti que le sourire de James le contaminait littéralement.

Il lui souriait pour la première fois de sa vie. Toutes ses semaines loin d'elle aurait été insurmontable si James n'avait pas été là pour le faire rire comme une baleine. Il avait passé le plus bel été de sa vie et il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait arrêter ce bonheur, surtout maintenant qu'elle le regardait. Elle donnait un sens particulier au bonheur, elle renforçait cette sensation que l'avenir était certain malgré le nuage noir qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Il avait envie d'aller la voir pour l'embrasser tellement ses veines s'enflammaient de bonheur à cet instant. Mais au lieu de ça, il se contentait de lui sourire, observant soudainement son regard s'agrandir de surprise.

Sirius s'étonna de sa réaction, se délectant presque des nouveautés qu'elle lui offrait en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle lui donnait la chair de poule, elle pourrait même le faire trembler de la tête au pied si elle le voulait tant son pouvoir était grand sur lui. A cet instant, elle aurait pu lui demander de sauter du train en marche, il le ferait en souriant.

Il était heureux comme un imbécile. Un imbécile amoureux mais heureux.


	6. Wonder Woman

**Chapitre 6 : Wonder Woman**

Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Voici le 6ème chapitre dont le titre provient littéralement de DC Comics (la musique également d'ailleurs, il s'agit de la bande son). Je tiens à remercier tou(te)s les revieuws ainsi que les personnes qui ont choisi de suivre Marlène et Sirius dans cette petite aventure ! Merci donc aux invités Pils, Gryfor, Molys, Jaykilt et Serious ainsi qu'à AndouilleEtSushi, titietrominet27 ainsi que Phyllida Crane pour vos encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! =) Merci aussi à LycorisSnape qui a écrit un petit passage lors du combat entre Sirius et Severus (car j'apprécie beaucoup trop Sirius pour lui faire une égratignure) et qui en a profité pour me corriger. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son profil, surtout si vous aimez également Severus comme personnage principal =)

Disclaimers : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR.

* * *

(Chanson Wonder Woman – Thème by Hans Zimmer and Junkies XL)

 _31 Octobre 1976 – Couloir du 3ème étage  
_

Les pieds de Sirius martelaient le sol depuis qu'ils avaient quitté en trombe la tour de Gryffondor. Il se trouvait avec James à courir droit devant eux pour rejoindre le 2ème étage de Poudlard. James était soudain devenu littéralement blanc et aucun des Maraudeurs n'avaient hésité à le suivre lorsqu'ils virent également le prénom de Lily Evans entouré des noms de cinq élèves de Serpentard qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Le bal d'Halloween était terminé depuis quelques heures déjà, les élèves ayant tous regagné leur dortoir mais pas pour eux.

La cape d'invisibilité venait de voltiger dans les airs alors qu'ils couraient à en perdre haleine et Sirius dut faire rapidement demi-tour pour la cacher derrière la statue de la sorcière Borgne. James avait continué et Sirius pesta contre le courage inconscient de son meilleur ami. Il avait vu Bellatrix, Mulciber, Travers, Nott et Avery autour de Lily. Il savait que ces Serpentards étaient les pires de leur maison.

Alors qu'il se redressait, prêt à rejoindre son meilleur ami, Sirius sentit un violent coup de poing qui le fit vaciller contre la statue, lui écorchant la joue. Il sentit nettement le goût du sang dans sa bouche et se retourna, légèrement sonné, pour voir que Snivellus lui faisait face, avec une expression haineuse sur le visage. Sirius avait certainement sous-estimé le pouvoir de l'été sur le clan des idiots, Snivellus s'était certainement entrainé pour ne plus avoir à se cacher derrière les pattes de qui que ce soit et cette constatation lui arracha un mauvais sourire. Le regard du Serpentard s'assombrit alors qu'il levait sa baguette contre Sirius et celui-ci plongea derrière la statue pour récupérer la sienne. Il perdait du temps, il ne pouvait pas laisser James seul, pas parce qu'il se débrouillait mal, bien au contraire, mais les Serpentards n'agissaient certainement pas seulement pour blesser Lily. Ils avaient forcément une autre idée derrière la tête.

Un sortilège frappa alors la statue qui se désagrégea légèrement et Sirius profita du nuage de poussière qui s'élevait pour lancer un triple sort afin de faire glisser les tapis sur lesquels le Serpentard avait certainement les pieds. Entendant un bruit sourd, il sorti de sa cachette et courut droit devant lui dans la ferme intention d'enjamber un Snivellus probablement à terre. Malheureusement, son pied fut attrapé dans la manœuvre et il retomba face contre terre, s'éclatant le nez. Mais contrairement à la première fois, il garda en main sa baguette et la dirigea automatiquement vers Snivellus qui le relâcha alors que la baguette était pile au milieu de son front. Il n'avait qu'à lui donner une seule bonne raison de le faire et il le ferait. Sirius ne devait pas être beau à voir, il savait que son nez était probablement cassé et qu'il avait quelques coupures au visage mais il s'en foutait. Il devait aller sauver Lily. Est-ce que Snivellus se rendait compte que sa précieuse amie qu'il adorait tant était en train de se faire attaquer par ses potes ? De nouveau sur ses jambes, il laissa le temps au Serpentard d'en faire de même et ils se mirent en position de combat. D'habitude, Sirius ne lui donnait pas cette chance durant un combat, préférant l'humilier à la déloyale mais cette fois ci, il avait envie de voir réellement ce que donnerait un combat de sorcier, avec toutes les règles qu'elles imposaient. Snape et Black étaient tous deux légèrement amochés mais le sang de Sirius bouillonnait à l'idée que Snivellus puisse vouloir véritablement faire du mal à Evans, renforçant la mauvaise impression qu'il avait eu du Serpentard dès leur première rencontre.

Alors que Snivellus était en train de se relever, Sirius en profita pour tenter de le désarmer, mais le Serpentard réussit à esquiver l'éclair se dirigeant vers lui. Sa riposte prit la forme d'un éclair argenté qui atteint le Gryffondor en pleine face. Sirius sentit alors son visage gonfler, sa vue se brouiller et ses oreilles se mettre à siffler. Il ne connaissait pas ce sort, mais il allait faire payer à ce mangemort en puissance la douleur qu'il était en train de subir. Il lança alors le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Cette fois, l'Expelliarmus atteint sa cible, envoyant voler le Serpentard plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Soudain, avant même que le Serpentard ne lève sa baguette, la jambe de Sirius se plia nettement et se retrouva avec un genou à terre comme si elle ne lui obéissait plus. Il dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour retrouver le contrôle de celle-ci mais rien n'y faisait, son genou se posait inexorablement à terre devant Snivellus dont le sourire grandissait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, était-ce un Imperium ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça, Sirius avait conscience de ses mains et de son autre jambe, il avait conscience du sourire goguenard que Severus lui lançait, c'était autre chose. Il se rendait compte que s'il avait passé son été chez James, Snivellus avait très bien pu passer le sien chez Lucius à se perfectionner pour pouvoir se défendre comme un grand garçon, à apprendre de nouveaux sorts et à les manier. Mais le Serpentard, dans sa soif de pouvoir et de vengeance, avait oublié qu'il ne l'avait pas entravé et Sirius leva sa baguette sur lui pour l'envoyer valser un peu plus loin, libérant alors sa jambe par la même occasion.

Il l'entendit grogner et Sirius en profita alors pour faire demi-tour et courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il avait perdu un temps monstrueux à mettre Snivellus à terre et il n'avait pas la carte du Maraudeur avec lui pour savoir s'ils étaient toujours au 2ème étage. Par réflexe, il préféra garder sa baguette en main, prêt à se battre encore une fois. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, la scène l'immobilisa immédiatement.

James était à genoux, serrant Lily qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges et frappées. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, une partie de son pantalon avait des traces de brûlures. Lily ne s'était pas battue, elle n'avait fait que se défendre comme une lionne alors qu'il ne restait aucune trace des Serpentards dans les environs. James serrait sa Lily dans les bras et Sirius sentit un léger frisson qui le parcourut toute l'échine. Son meilleur ami avait eu une peur bleue, ses mains avaient tremblé lorsqu'il avait vu les Serpentards sur la carte et c'était justifié. Si Remus et lui se moquaient de James à chaque fois qu'il suivait Lily lors de ses rondes, il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu raison de le faire. Les Serpentard s'en prenaient à présent à tous les nés-moldus, même à Poudlard. Il savait que Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire à part les surveiller, leur demander d'être vigilant sans pouvoir les renvoyer au risque de les retrouver directement chez Voldemort dès leur sortie. Lily devait donc être protégée et il sentait que James se faisait là plus qu'une promesse alors que ses mains caressaient la tignasse rousse. Alors que Sirius avançait vers eux, voulant leur dire qu'il fallait rentrer, il aperçut un mouvement derrière un pilier et leva immédiatement sa baguette. Mais ce qui apparut le laissa plus que sans voix, celle qui sortait de derrière le pilier le paralysa une nouvelle fois, plus douloureusement.

Marlène avait du sang qui coulait de son nez et ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles en automne. Sirius écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'elle respirait bruyamment. Inconsciemment, il amorça un geste vers elle et elle ne recula pas mais riva instantanément son regard vers lui. Il se stoppa net en remarquant des corps allongés derrière son épaule et en reconnaissant la silhouette de sa cousine écrasée contre le mur alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains l'écharpe favorite de Lily. Mulciber était à terre également, Avery à ses côtés. C'était comme s'ils avaient tous été soufflés et figés sur le moment. Ils étaient tous inconscients et Marlène se tenait debout devant eux, éreintée et blessée. Etait-ce elle ?

Et lorsqu'il plongea de nouveau dans son regard dans le sien, il recula d'un pas, ne voyant que la sourde colère qui émanait de la jeune femme. Comment savait-elle que Lily serait là ? Marlène ne faisait pas de ronde et n'accompagnait jamais la préfète. Pourtant, elle était là, elle était même visiblement arrivée avant James sur les lieux et avait défendu Lily. Le nombre de sortilège informulé qu'elle avait dû faire avait consumé une bonne partie de sa magie et Marlène ne cessait de saigner du nez. A son regard, il sentit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche d'elle et Sirius se figea péniblement alors qu'elle s'essuyait le nez d'un revers de manche. Elle se tenait là, telle une amazone après une crise de furie et Sirius se tendit imperceptiblement devant cette vision. Il vit à son souffle qu'elle tentait de récupérer de l'effort qu'elle avait dû déployer, à ses doigts tremblant qu'elle tentait d'économiser ses forces et à son regard qu'elle était plus que nerveuse. Agitée, fiévreuse, vive, ardente, fébrile, brusque, impatiente, elle représentait tous les états possibles après le passage d'une avalanche d'adrénaline. Sirius resta sans voix devant le courage dont elle avait fait preuve en se tenant devant tous ces Serpentard si mal intentionnés. Il comprit alors qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour Lily, tout comme lui donnerait la sienne pour James. Cette constatation le frappa cruellement, se rendant compte à quel point ils se ressemblaient alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais côtoyés. Et si James avait la chance de serrer dans ses bras celle qu'il aimait, Sirius n'avait pas celle de pouvoir approcher Marlène davantage. Son cœur déjà meurtrie par les blessures de la jeune femme, commença à s'effriter devant ce regard brut.

Une balafre s'étendait sur sa joue, quasiment au même endroit que la sienne d'ailleurs. Mais ses yeux marron le perçaient de part en part. Sirius était crispé devant elle, déconcerté, presque troublé. Il se rendait compte que Marlène avait caché jusque-là des aptitudes au combat qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées auparavant, malgré le fait que les grandes familles de sorcier inculquaient dès le plus jeune âge les rudiments du combat. Visiblement, Marlène était une adversaire coriace et il ne serait pas étonnant qu'un jour, des Mangemorts s'intéressent également à son cas pour l'enrôler dans leur clan.

La voix enrouée de Lily les sortis alors tous deux de leur torpeur et Marlène fut la première à rompre le contact visuel avec Sirius, se dirigeant automatiquement vers son amie qui levait les yeux vers elle. Lily lui tendit la main que Marlène prit dans la sienne, mêlant son sang au sien comme un étrange pacte auquel même James assista sans rien dire. Elles avaient un lien tout aussi particulier que le leur mais l'exprimaient de façon bien plus évidente qu'eux. Lily se releva alors que James le rejoignait à ses côtés, observant un instant ses coupures au visage. Sirius lui expliquerait plus tard qu'il comptait bien faire payer Snivellus.

Tous regardèrent alors le corps des cinq autres étudiants figés au sol et au mur, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire. Fallait-il aller à l'infirmerie et alerter les professeurs de l'attaque ? Les parents de tous ces élèves étaient haut placés et ils savaient que justice ne serait pas rendue en conséquence. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient beau en parler et relater les faits, les étudiants seraient immédiatement relâchés et recommenceraient sans attendre une seconde. Sirius eut la monstrueuse idée de les tuer dès maintenant pour éviter tout massacre à venir mais James calma immédiatement ses ardeurs. Il fallait réfléchir à un plan dans le calme et cette réflexion attira tous les regards vers lui. Mais James ne regardait que ces corps, soudainement soucieux et alerté par le danger qu'ils couraient, en particulier Lily. Sirius surprit le regard appuyé de cette dernière sur James et respira douloureusement, comme si ses poumons avaient été à moitié écrasés par ses cotes. Snivellus l'avait salement amoché, cela ne faisait pas de doutes. Mais James avait raison, cette attaque ne réclamait pas une vengeance de leur part mais quelque chose de plus juste, de beaucoup plus Gryffondor que Serpentard.

James prit la main de Lily entre la sienne, l'arrachant presque de la présence de Marlène avec qui Sirius se retrouva soudainement seul. Il savait que James lui exposerait que bien plus tard son idée, ne souhaitant pas que Lily soit au courant de ses plans. S'assurant que Lily et James était bien partis, laissant quelques minutes de silence s'écouler, Sirius leva sa baguette sur les étudiants figés et les libéra du sortilège qui les liait alors que Marlène faisait demi-tour pour suivre Lily. Il osa un regard vers elle et se rendit compte qu'elle en avait fait de même. Sirius s'empêcha de trembler alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, sauvageonnes était à présent bien droite, contrastant avec les instants précédents. Le fait de l'avoir vu dans tel moment de faiblesse lui retournait le cœur mais la voir aussi sûre d'elle à présent le lui arrachait totalement. Merlin qu'elle était belle, même si sa lèvre étaient fendue, même si ses cheveux étaient en bataille, même si elle avait repris cet air distant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sirius avait toutes les raisons d'avoir un faible pour elle. Il ne manquait pas un seul jour, ni même un seul instant pour retomber amoureux d'elle.

* * *

 _Alors alors, Marlène est badass hein? *out* Bon pas trop non plus, je n'avais pas envie d'en faire un super-héros non plus._


	7. Love hurts

**Chapitre 7 : Love Hurts**

Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir ! Je ne résiste toujours pas à vous faire lire un nouveau chapitre d'Accro et à cran pour bien commencer le week-end ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser un commentaire sur les chapitres précédents, c'est extrêmement motivant ! Merci aux invités Gryfor et Serious ainsi qu'à AndouilleEtSushi et Titietgrominet27 pour leur revieuw ! Merci également à LycorisSnape qui fait un magnifique travail de correction sur chaque chapitre (parce que ça pique les yeux dans les versions originales n'empêche)

Disclaimers : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR

* * *

 _24 Décembre 1976 – Bal de Poudlard_

(Chanson Love Hurts d'Incubus)

Poudlard n'avait jamais accueilli autant de soirées dansantes depuis que Voldemort sévissait en dehors des murs. Etait-ce une façon pour Dumbledore de leur faire oublier des soucis qui ne concernaient que les adultes ? Bien sûr que non car le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà en train de convaincre et de capturer certains jeunes sang pur à peine sortis de Poudlard pour les rallier à sa cause. Rien ne pouvait faire oublier ça. Mais l'ambiance était festive, comme à chaque bal finalement. La Grande Salle était décorée pour l'occasion, de la neige magique tombait du ciel étoilé et la glace s'étendait sur tout le bar gardant au frais les boissons des étudiants.

Sirius tendait la main vers Remus, réclamant son dû alors qu'il venait de gagner leur pari. Remus n'y prêtait pourtant aucune attention, trop occupé à garder la bouche ouverte devant Lily Evans, totalement rouge pivoine, qui suivait James dans la foule, sa main dans la sienne. Remus n'était pas le seul abasourdi d'ailleurs, toute l'école regardait Lily et James, comme s'ils venaient tous de croiser un fantôme inconnu au bataillon. Tout le monde avait vu James demander sa première danse à Lily mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle accepte à la plus grande joie du Gryffondor. Alors que la foule s'écartait sur leur passage, Sirius vit le sourire conquérant de James qui prenait soin de le cacher à Lily, qui le suivait avec également un maigre sourire sur les lèvres. Sirius ne pouvait pas être plus fier de lui et James l'était visiblement aussi. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait senti un changement chez la Gryffondor, renforçant même les sentiments de James qui découvrait une jeune femme qui lui mettait moins de gifles et qui le regardait avec moins de sévérité. Parfois, Lily fermait même les yeux devant certaines de ses pitreries alors qu'avant, elle n'hésitait pas à lui hurler dessus en public.

Remus grommela en lui fourrant la monnaie dans la main et s'éloigna de Sirius en silence. La pleine lune n'allait pas tarder et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard cette année. C'était même la raison principale, il était hors de question que James et Sirius soient loin de lui dans ces moments pénibles. James avait aussi avoué à Sirius un peu plus tard qu'il souhaitait rester avec Lily qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revoir sa sœur. Sirius comprenait que James avait à présent l'opportunité d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur Lily et qu'il en était chaque jour subjugué, énervant d'ailleurs la plupart des garçons dans le dortoir, tant il parlait souvent d'elle avant d'aller dormir.

James avait déjà posé sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille dont le visage prenait la même couleur que sa chevelure. Lily ne pouvait pas être plus gênée de l'attention qu'ils entrainaient à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient et Sirius était prêt à éclater de rire. Seulement, il préféra détourner son regard, déjà parce qu'il s'agissait du moment de James et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en moquer et ensuite parce qu'il voulait voir où était Marlène.

Celle-ci avait décidé de rester également à Poudlard cette année, certainement pour ne pas laisser Lily seule. Depuis l'attaque des Serpentard lors d'Halloween, Sirius n'avait jamais pu se retrouver avec elle, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Lily, Marlène était tout simplement introuvable, soulevant des milliers de questions dans son esprit. Avec qui était-elle, que faisait-elle ? Il se rendait compte qu'il était plus que curieux. L'idée de prendre la carte des Maraudeurs lui avait même frôlé l'esprit mais il savait qu'il était incapable de mentir à son meilleur ami s'il venait à lui demander la raison. Alors il avait pris son mal en patience, l'observant en cours pour tenter de savoir où elle partait. Il tenta même d'apprendre à lire sur les lèvres de Lily lorsqu'elle lui parlait pour savoir de quoi elles parlaient. Mais moins il voyait Marlène passer du temps libre en étant seule, plus il était stressé. Il préférait la voir seule lors des temps libres, que de ne pas la voir du tout. Cela le stressait.

Soudain, Sirius vit une chevelure blonde tournoyer un peu plus loin et son regard se fixa dessus alors que son sang se glaçait. C'était elle. Mais elle était en train de danser près de la table des professeurs et surtout, avec un Serdaigle dont il ignorait totalement le nom. Une colère sans nom s'empara de lui alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour le reposer sans l'éclater sur le bar, mais il voyait rouge. Il se sentait emporté par la jalousie que ce garçon soulevait, l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure et de hurler contre Marlène.

Il la voyait sourire alors que le jeune homme posait sa main sur sa hanche et Sirius serra les poings en se plantant les ongles dans la paume. Il l'avait cherché, il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'inviter à ce bal, comme les autres années. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, elle était beaucoup trop belle pour rester seule durant un bal. A quoi avait-il pensé au final quand James lui a annoncé que Lily l'accompagnerait ? Que Marlène ne danserait pas ? Qu'elle resterait dans son coin ? A quoi avait-il pensé bordel ?

Marlène souriait et ce simple geste avait fait taire la joie de Sirius. La fureur embrasait ses sentiments sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Elle avait le pouvoir de le rendre heureux comme malheureux, elle avait un incroyable pouvoir sur ses humeurs et Sirius commençait à s'emporter seul. Il but d'une traite le contenu de son verre et descendit la marche pour se diriger vers eux alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Elle souriait à son partenaire alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais souris, à lui. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour qu'il n'ait aucune considération ? Sirius était en pleine détresse, personne ne pouvait le sauver. Depuis sa première année, il avait gravé son nom dans son cœur, dans son ciel, regrettant maintenant amèrement de ne pas avoir eu assez de courage pour l'inviter. Maintenant elle était au bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce sourire, qui ne s'adressait pas à lui, lui était intolérable. Cette main qui était posée dans une autre main que la sienne lui était insupportable. Cette robe qui voltigeait autour d'elle, soulignant encore une fois magnifiquement ses courbes, lui était insoutenable. Son cœur battait de façon anarchique et les sentiments qui se bousculaient sans cesse depuis bien des années lui faisaient tellement mal. Il s'était enchainé à un silence, il se malmenait seul dans ce combat mais l'Amour était une putain de douleur dont il ressentait les effets secondaires, sans même avoir eu la chance de connaître les vrais effets de l'Amour partagé.

Avançant vers le Serdaigle dans la ferme intention de faire un scandale tant il était aveuglé par son chagrin, Sirius fut soudainement retenu par une main qui se glissa sur sa nuque et rencontra des lèvres au parfum de pêches. Surpris, il rencontra les yeux d'Elise, sa dernière conquête qui l'embrassait à présent avec fougue, s'attirant des sifflements autour d'eux. I sentait le sourire de la jeune fille alors que Sirius se détachait légèrement d'elle. Comment faisait Marlène pour lui faire oublier les autres filles ? Comment faisait-elle pour qu'il en oublie sa propre « copine » bordel ?

Il osa alors un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et rencontra Ses yeux qui le fixaient. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle avait arrêté de danser au milieu de toute cette foule et le regardait avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Cette attention si simple à laquelle il n'avait pas le droit le mettait hors de lui. Il était Sirius Black mais à Ses yeux, il n'était rien.

A cette constatation, il serra la hanche d'Elise si fort qu'elle en gémit contre lui. Il était Sirius Black, rien ni personne ne lui enlevait son charme. Sa colère semblait être descendue d'un cran, remplacée par le désir de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Marlène n'y était pour rien, le Serdaigle n'y était pour rien. C'était lui.

Il fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel avec Marlène, observant Elise qui se rapprochait de lui. Elle n'était rien à ses yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Marlène, c'était certain. Mais il s'en contenterait ce soir. Il saisit alors la main de la jeune fille et l'entraina à sa suite dans le but de calmer ce qui l'affolait, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il croisa alors le regard de James qui lui souriait mais fut troublé par celui de Lily qui semblait peiné. Elle seule savait pourquoi il agissait toujours ainsi et elle n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

 _Alors, la jalousie est un vilain défaut hein? Oui, on va me dire "bah tu n'avais qu'à faire bouger le c*l à Sirius hein".  
_

 _Au fait, j'ai filé une autre image de couverture à cette fiction, ça vous plait? Passez un bon week-end mes loulous !  
_


	8. Into dust

**Chapitre 8 : Into Dust**

Note de l'auteur : Hello les loulous ! Voici le chapitre 8 d'accro et à cran ! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant laisser une review après avoir pris également le temps de me lire, vos impressions sont géniales et j'adore vous y répondre. Il parait qu'il est interdit de répondre aux revieuws anonymes, est-ce vrai? Je remercie donc Pils, Phyllida Crane, AndouilleEtSushi, Kyu, titietgrominet27 ainsi que Molys ! Je vous adore, c'est vraiment un plaisir de voir que la fanfiction vous plait ! Merci encore à LycorisSnape qui me corrige, cette fille est super douée et vous évite pleins de désagréments !  
Bonne lecture !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

* * *

(Chanson : Into Dust de Mazzy Star)

 _17 Février 1977 – Salle commune de Gryffondor_

Il était plus d'une heure de matin et Lily hurlait dans la salle commune. Elle hurlait à plein poumon, certains de ses pouvoirs se déployant dans la pièce, ravivant la braise de la cheminée, faisant s'envoler les rideaux des fenêtres. Lily devenait sous ses yeux une tempête tropicale et Sirius s'estima heureux qu'elle ait mis la pièce en sourdine avant de lui passer cet incroyable savon.

Pourtant Lily Evans ne l'avait jamais engueulé ainsi. Bien sûr, elle râlait lorsque des points étaient enlevés aux Gryffondor, souvent au grand dam de leur directrice de Maison, mais jamais elle ne lui avait directement crié dessus de cette façon. Cette spécialité-là, elle la réservait uniquement à James et Sirius commençait à comprendre le malaise que ressentait son meilleur ami quand Lily s'emballait contre quelqu'un. Elle était incontrôlable, elle tremblait, elle fulminait, elle grognait. Et à chaque fois que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de parler plus vite que lui et de lui rabattre son clapet.

Sirius aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle l'épingle un jour, au milieu de ses va-et-vient incessants depuis des semaines. Lily avait un esprit doué de logique, elle avait donc rapidement compris le manège de Sirius mais c'était loin de convenir à ses valeurs. Alors au milieu de sa diatribe où elle força le Gryffondor à s'assoir sur le canapé, elle lui expliqua vivement que ce n'était pas une façon de courtiser une femme. Sirius aurait pu le prendre à la légère, qu'importait ce que pensaient les gens de son mode de vie, il en était bien heureux. Mais c'était Lily, la seule femme que James aimerait au-delà de l'éternité, la seule femme qui savait approcher Marlène, la seule femme que Sirius ne tenterait pas de draguer d'ailleurs. C'était Lily, tout simplement. Alors il l'écouta en tentant de ne pas s'offusquer de certains mots qui le faisaient passer pour un insensible, un connard et un égoïste. Mais il était loin d'être ainsi, Lily l'avait vu et c'était ce qui l'embêtait. Pourquoi ne dévoilait-il pas son vrai visage ? Il ne savait pas et ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Lily parlait, ou plutôt criait et Sirius finit par n'écouter qu'à moitié alors qu'elle le plongeait dans un léger désarroi. Depuis Noël, il n'avait plus cherché à savoir où partait Marlène, ni même à croiser son regard. Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour éviter de croiser la jeune femme dans les couloirs et tentait de penser à autre chose lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Mais c'était pire que tout, c'était une douloureuse torture que de sentir sa présence sans pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, sans connaître son propre reflet dans son regard. Il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, il en devenait d'ailleurs moins joyeux et ne donnait que rarement des idées pour amener les Maraudeurs à faire d'autres sorties interdites. James ne semblait pas avoir cerné ce changement alors que ce calme lui était bénéfique : Lily se rapprochait de lui et semblait vouloir en connaître un peu plus sur lui. Chaque jour qui passait lui donnait le sourire, simplement parce que Lily lui souriait de temps en temps en cours, rougissante. Ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils se mettent à sortir ensemble, c'était certain.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas encore fait le pari avec Remus, Sirius sut que Marlène occuperait toujours ses pensées, qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, lui faisant oublier certaines habitudes de son quotidien. Il en avait même oublié de s'en prendre à Snivellus depuis Noël alors qu'il avait une revanche à prendre pour le nez que le Serpentard lui avait cassé. Pourtant, elle était la première personne à laquelle il pensait en se réveillant le matin et la dernière à occuper ses rêveries le soir. Il se tourmentait depuis Noël à l'idée qu'elle sortait avec ce Serdaigle. Par rage, ses conquêtes s'étaient multipliées en l'espace de quelques jours alors que Remus et James pariaient allègrement sur le nombre d'heure qu'il tiendrait avec une fille ou l'autre. Il tentait d'oublier le visage de ce garçon qui avait posé la main sur Sa hanche, refoulant sa colère et sa haine en couchant avec toutes les filles sur son chemin, parfois même en pleine journée. Sa réputation se redorait sensiblement et ça, ce n'était pas du tout au goût de Lily qui ne supportait visiblement plus ce mensonge.

Soudain, Lily lui fourra un bouquin dans les mains et lui ordonna de le regarder. Sirius fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta, trop perdu pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'image de Marlène l'aveuglait, il ne voyait qu'elle. Il ouvrit alors le bouquin qui s'avéra plutôt être un album photo et se figea lorsqu'il vit James et lui-même à peine âgés de 11 ans dans le Poudlard Express. Etait-ce à la rentrée ? Aucun des deux ne portait encore leur uniforme de Gryffondor et Sirius avait encore le visage marqué par ses années passées chez les Black sans aucune échappatoire. En dessous de la photo, l'écriture de Marlène était bien visible, annotant leur prénom et la date. Il ignorait qu'elle avait pris des photos d'eux avant même qu'il ne la remarque et cette constatation lui fit froncer encore plus les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Lily voulait lui dire en lui montrant ça ?

Piqué par la curiosité, il tourna les pages alors que la jeune rouquine se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour regarder les clichés mouvants, comme si elle les regardait elle aussi pour la première fois. Sirius était surpris par la finesse et la simplicité des photos qui le replongeaient dans les moments les plus marquants de leur vie. Il reconnut la photo de James dans le journal de l'école où il attrapait son premier vif d'or, signée encore par Marlène. Au-delà des Maraudeurs, il y avait également d'autres élèves de l'école qu'il connaissait plus ou moins. Certaines personnes riaient aux éclats tandis qu'au milieu de tout ça, on voyait Lily hurler sur James, arrachant un sourire aux deux Gryffondor alors que peu de temps avant, Lily hurlait de la même manière sur Sirius. La plupart des photos était signée par Marlène. Seules quelques-unes avaient été faites par Lily lorsqu'elle prenait la jeune fille par surprise et les photos étaient plus que saisissantes.

Sirius tenta de ne pas se perdre dans ces photos alors qu'il tentait de se sevrer depuis des semaines. Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir au bras de quelqu'un d'autre, de la voir sourire à quelqu'un d'autre. Il en était devenu jaloux et ça le rendait malade. Il devait l'oublier, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, avant de devenir totalement fou, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Mais plus il regardait les photos de l'album, plus il se rendait compte à quel point sa vie s'illuminait lorsqu'il apercevait le visage de Marlène et cette pensée le frustra encore plus. Depuis maintenant 55 jours, il s'empêchait de lever les yeux vers elle lorsqu'il savait qu'Elle était là, tout près de lui.

Il observa alors soudainement Lily lorsqu'il vit que Marlène avait pris une photo de James datant de cette année, alors qu'ils s'approchaient doucement de la fin de l'album. Il se rendit compte que Lily développait déjà des sentiments pour son meilleur ami mais quelque chose semblait encore l'empêcher d'aller directement vers lui. Est-ce sa fierté, son égo ? Il savait qu'il lui serait difficile d'aller vers James alors qu'elle l'avait quasiment détesté dès leur rencontre. Sirius laissa un sourire s'échapper, s'attirant le regard de Lily dont les joues rougissaient encore. Ils scellaient tous les deux leur secret et ce lien qui se tissait entre eux était agréable, même s'il était douloureux d'admettre que rien ni personne ne pourrait enlever ce qu'il ressentait pour Marlène. Lily et James avaient une telle chance à côté de lui.

Alors qu'il tournait la dernière page de l'album, Sirius se redressa soudainement lorsqu'il découvrit une dernière photo de Marlène. Il ne put empêcher ses doigts de trembler. Elle était récente, il n'avait alors jamais remarqué à quel point Elle avait changé depuis leur première année. Marlène était une femme sur cette photo. Assise devant le lac alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les murs de Poudlard, le vent balayait ses longs cheveux blonds et elle lui tournait le dos. Lily avait certainement du ruser encore une fois pour la prendre en photo et Marlène semblait avoir senti la présence de sa meilleure amie. Elle regardait alors par-dessus son épaule, fixant soudainement l'appareil avec un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu jusque-là. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bordel ?

Sirius avait blêmi alors qu'il sentit de nouveau une sourde colère s'emparer de lui. Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'il pouvait l'oublier ? C'était impossible, c'était Marlène. C'était Elle qu'il regardait sans cesse, tous les jours et qui lui manquait à chaque vacance. C'était Elle qui lui faisait faire les pires pitreries, c'était Elle qui lui faisait sentir qu'il était immature sur de nombreux points, c'était Elle qui le faisait grandir, c'était Elle qui faisait que Sirius était Sirius. Il se sentait de plus en plus amer à l'idée qu'elle ne garde de lui que l'image d'un éternel tombeur.

Sirius n'allait pas changer, il allait évoluer. Il fallait que Marlène le voie sans que son naturel séducteur revienne au galop, comme James. James s'était aussi assagi pour attirer les yeux de Lily sur lui, pourquoi est-ce que cela ne marcherait pas avec Marlène alors ? Il leva de nouveau ses yeux vers la Gryffondor alors que celle-ci frôlait une photo de James entre ses doigts. Celle-ci le regarda également et sembla comprendre ses doutes. Bien sûr, il faudrait déjà qu'il lui parle, ce qui n'était pas encore prêt d'arriver, visiblement. Marlène avait ce don de lui faire perdre ses moyens à la moindre occasion tout en soulevant des milliers de doux sentiments. Cependant, il ne lui avait jamais parlé une seule fois en 6 ans. Il était là, le gros problème.

Soudain, la portrait de la Grosse Dame grinça et Lily murmura le contre sort pour rétablir le son dans la pièce tout en fermant l'album. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte que c'était Marlène qui rentrait et elle se leva en même temps que Sirius, tous deux surpris que la jeune femme soit en dehors de la salle commune à plus de deux heures du matin. Marlène n'appartenait pas au genre de filles qui rentrait tard et surtout sans prévenir car à la vue de l'expression de Lily, elle ne semblait pas avoir été mise au courant de cette escapade nocturne.

Tandis que Marlène s'était arrêtée à l'entrée, certainement surprise par la présence inattendue des deux Gryffondor, Sirius sentit sa pointe de jalousie lui perforer le cœur à l'idée qu'elle ait défié le règlement pour aller voir le Serdaigle. Cette jalousie se tut immédiatement lorsqu'elle le regarda également. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ses yeux, c'était indéniable. Lily se dirigeait vers elle mais Marlène ne le lâchait pas des yeux, troublant Sirius au plus haut point. Il était tout aussi bouleversé de la voir maintenant devant lui que sur la dernière photo de l'album. Marlène était plus qu'impressionnante, sa présence l'ensorcelait et son regard l'enivrait.

Marlène tira soudainement sur la main de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle regardait de nouveau Sirius. Où allaient-elles ? Sirius n'amorça pourtant aucun geste vers Elle, le sachant inutile et l'interrogea d'un simple regard, comme si un lien se créait entre eux.

Elle l'acheva alors sur place en clignant rapidement des yeux, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres avant de lui tourner le dos. Avait-il rêvé ? Oui définitivement, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Marlène ne lui avait jamais souri, c'était impossible qu'elle l'ait fait maintenant sans aucune raison d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, bordel ?

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit album rempli de souvenirs? =) Est-ce que Marlène ressent quand même un petit truc pour Sirius? Est-ce que Sirius est définitivement un idiot?!_


	9. Lucky

**Chapitre 9 : Lucky**

Note de l'auteur : Voici le 9ème chapitre d'Accro et à cran ! Je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes qui suivent cette petite histoire, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir partager ce petit couple avec vous. Merci donc à Phyllida Crane, AndouilleEtSushi ainsi que Titietgrominet27 pour leur commentaire ! Je me permets également de répondre aux différents invités parce que je ne résiste plus !

Pils : Ahah si on abuse des photos, on en aurait vite marre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ainsi que ton dévouement pour cette fiction, depuis déjà quelques chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir !

Molys : Hello, merci pour ta review ainsi que pour toutes les autres, je t'en remercie sincèrement ! Je suis contente de capter ton attention à chaque chapitre =) Concernant les photos, non ne t'en fais pas, il n'y en a pas quelque part, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que l'album photo de la fanfiction plaise autant au point que les lecteurs en parlent également à vrai dire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

Serious : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tes revieuws, je suis contente que tu me suives ! Si Marlène ressent quelque chose hein? La Grande question =) La réponse d'ici 30 chapitres? :D Je suis contente que l'album photo t'ai plu !

HelloDarkness : Hello ! Je suis drôlement contente de voir que tu as lu également cette fanfiction et d'avoir réussi à te faire tomber amoureuse de ce couple presque autant que moi ! C'est effectivement un couple maudit, tu as choisi les bons mots pour les décrire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que les chapitres précédents. Merci encore pour ta revieuw sur Hurt aussi, je suis tellement contente de te retrouver ici !

Kyu : Hello, merci pour m'avoir fait partagé ton ressenti ! Sirius est un idiot oui mais qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime bien hein :D Je suis contente que cette version te plaise, j'avais envie de le faire un peu plus mure que ce qu'on pense malgré tout.

Disclaimers : Aucun de ses personnages de n'appartient, pas même ce joli couple T.T ils sont tous à JKR !

* * *

(Chanson : Hoobastank – Lucky)

 _3 Juin 1977 – Parc de Poudlard  
_

Sirius roulait des yeux alors que le vif d'or voletait devant lui et que James déblatérait pour la millième fois les qualités et les valeurs du Quidditch. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce sport, au contraire, il adorait les matchs de Quidditch. Ils avaient même prévu d'aller à la coupe de Quidditch l'année suivante, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait trois ans auparavant. C'était le dada de James, il s'y connaissait très bien et ce n'était clairement pas pour rien qu'il était l'attrapeur des Gryffondor depuis leur première année. Sirius lui, avait développé un penchant pour les motos depuis son plus jeune âge et avait enfin la sienne depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale, ayant hâte de rentrer pour la chevaucher de nouveau.

Le vif d'or vint embêter Remus qui le regarda un instant avant de se replonger dans ses bouquins et Sirius laissa échapper un maigre sourire. Si James et Sirius s'en sortaient brillamment sans avoir à trop réviser, Remus avait tendance à fournir deux fois plus d'efforts depuis leur première année pour avoir les mêmes résultats qu'eux. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir contrairement aux deux Gryffondor qui attisaient sans cesse la convoitise.

Alors que le vif d'or revenait vers lui, Sirius demanda discrètement à James de le reprendre mais la balle sembla le narguer un instant en voulant jouer avec Sirius qui ne semblait pas vouloir jouer comme un chiot avec. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour le repousser, il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit Lily à l'autre bout du parc, se diriger presque naturellement vers eux.

James sembla aussi voir cette silhouette et siffla pour que le vif d'or revienne dans sa poche et ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en tentant vainement de se coiffer. Et si James ne quittait pas des yeux sa Lily, Sirius se tendit sur place lorsqu'il vit que Marlène l'accompagnait. Depuis que Lily lui avait montré l'album photo, le jeune homme avait une autre sensibilité avec Elle. Elle lui semblait encore plus majestueuse, ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa timidité face à elle. Et plus Marlène avançait, plus il devait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard pour ne pas se griller devant ses amis. Il savait que Lily ne dirait rien devant ses amis. Elle ne se permettait aucune allusion d'ailleurs, même si elle voyait encore mal le fait qu'il séduise d'autres filles qu'Elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'armer de courage pour aller parler à Marlène alors qu'il n'avait aucun complexe. Elle avait même réussi à le faire rougir en lui citant des qualités qu'il ne pensait même pas qu'elle lui dirait un jour, ne serait-ce que penser. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, ils avaient développé un lien assez particulier, se retrouvant même parfois le soir, attirant la curiosité de James. Ce dernier lui faisait confiance, il savait que Sirius était loin d'être attiré par Lily et sentait que sa compagnie lui était aussi bénéfique. Sirius était moins tendu, moins irréfléchi lorsque Lily était là, il arrivait à lui parler sans pour autant faire ressortir son côté séducteur comme une autre femme aurait pu le faire. Mais côtoyer Lily, c'était comme s'il côtoyait Marlène. Lily ne lui racontait pas la vie de la jeune femme mais il comprenait au fur et à mesure que Lily était liée à Marlène, comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. En même temps, cette Pétunia dont elle parlait était loin d'être la sœur idéale.

Alors que Lily s'installait à coté de James pour son plus grand ravissement, Sirius posa ses yeux sur Remus qui avait passé ses notes à Peter pour le prochain examen qui s'annonçait. Il frôla l'attaque cardiaque lorsqu'il vit que Marlène se dirigeait vers lui, s'installant par terre à ses côtés. Il tenta de ne pas se redresser alors que la présence de la jeune femme lui donnait littéralement la chair de poule. Jamais elle s'était installée près de lui, sauf lorsque le professeur désignait les places de ses étudiants en cours. Mais là, elle était volontairement venue vers lui et Sirius n'osait pas la regarder, de peur de sa propre réaction en la sentant aussi près de lui.

Sa main était posée à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne et son parfum l'enivrait dans toute sa splendeur, l'emportant soudainement dans un monde à part, dans le Sien. Il se sentait comme dans une bulle lorsqu'Elle était là, il en oubliait les prémices de la guerre à l'extérieur de Poudlard, il en oubliait les dizaines de moldus morts par les mains des partisans de Voldemort. Il en oubliait son meilleur ami qui se contrôlait également pour ne pas fondre sur Lily. Leur relation évoluait d'ailleurs petit à petit sans pour autant être officielle, il savait que Lily prendrait son temps. Mais il était clair qu'à coté, Sirius faisait toujours du sur-place concernant Marlène. Mais là, aujourd'hui, elle était installée à côté de lui et tout ce qu'il acceptait de sentir, c'était cette main qu'il aurait aimé prendre dans la sienne.

Il leva les yeux vers Remus qui tentait d'expliquer une potion à Peter qui se grattait la tête tant il ne comprenait pas les instructions, James et Lily parlaient à voix basse, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre. Lui, il avait Marlène qui demeurait muette alors que Sirius se calait dans le silence qu'elle imposait. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle, dévoilant des jambes qu'il savait parfaites, elle avait ses mains posées en arrière sur lesquelles elle s'adossait et alors qu'il remontait les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle avait basculé son visage en arrière, le soleil tapant sur sa peau légèrement hâlée. C'était une déesse, Marlène avait tout pour elle. La beauté, l'intelligence, la sagesse, des valeurs sûres. Personne ne pouvait rester de marbre devant une telle femme, il était certain que beaucoup de garçons lui tournaient autour, comme le Serdaigle de Noël. Mais depuis que Lily lui avait assuré que ce garçon n'était qu'un ami, Sirius s'était senti rassuré. Rassuré mais minable d'être devenu possessif.

S'ils avaient été seuls, Sirius aurait craqué, c'était certain. Il aurait pris son visage entre ses mains et n'aurait même pas demandé la permission pour l'embrasser, tellement il en crevait d'envie. Pourquoi s'en empêchait-il maintenant ? Il faisait confiance à James, Remus et Peter alors pourquoi ne se lançait-il pas ? Avait-il peur que Marlène ne le repousse ? Bien évidemment, elle le ferait, surtout s'il cherchait à la toucher alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

A l'abri des regards, le cœur battant, Sirius préféra ne pas réfléchir et profiter de cette liberté que l'occasion lui accordait. Il glissa sa main près de la sienne, ses doigts touchant pour la première fois les siens. Si l'extase avait un nom, ce serait Sa peau. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudainement alors qu'il savourait un instant qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé avant. Dire que ce n'était qu'une main était ridicule. Pourtant, il se sentait bouleversé par ce contact si simple. Mû par un courage qu'il ne tenait d'on ne sait où, il observa Marlène baisser le visage et tourner son regard vers lui.

Sirius sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même homme. Qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir d'autre main que la sienne. Ce contact venait d'éclipser toutes les autres filles, de lui donner des sueurs froides, de faire battre son cœur plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors. Personne ne faisait attention à eux et Marlène transformait Sirius alors que ce dernier s'efforçait d'affronter son regard si perçant. Ses yeux verts le regardaient avec un air si mystérieux alors que les siens devaient déborder d'émotions. Marlène était celle qui mettait de la couleur dans ce monde si sombre, elle était une raison de se battre pour un monde meilleur. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait le souffle coupé alors qu'Elle ne dégageait pas sa main de la sienne.

Il réprima un frisson qui le força malgré tout à plier les doigts sur les siens, sans le vouloir. Bordel, Marlène lui faisait vivre un enfer avec un regard. Elle le faisait vivre tout court, faisant remonter tous les sentiments qu'il refoulait. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être heureux, d'être le plus chanceux au monde. Elle le rendait vivant, elle rendait son souffle erratique, elle lui donnait chaud, froid, elle le rendait malade depuis bientôt six ans. Et lorsqu'il se vit dans le reflet de ses iris, cette vision lui arracha un dernier souffle avant de rétracter sa main, comme s'il était brulé vif.

Cet instant qu'il aurait voulu faire durer une éternité, n'avait pris que quelques secondes.

Pourquoi lui avait-il pris la main maintenant, en face de tous leurs amis ? Ce brasier qu'il avait rallumé était ardent, ce n'était pas un simple béguin, c'était une frénésie. Elle remuait en lui cette sensation d'ivresse, de fournaise qui lui donnait la fièvre. Elle l'avait regardé avec un air tellement indéchiffrable alors qu'il aurait tellement voulu lui demander ce à quoi elle pensait. Il aurait voulu tout savoir à cet instant pour ne pas se sentir seul à être perdu au milieu de cette tornade.

Marlène fut la première à rompre le contact visuel, cherchant des yeux Lily qui avait gardé la même place. Cependant, Sirius blêmit lorsqu'il vit que James ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il était certain que son meilleur ami avait assisté à l'étrange échange qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux alors qu'il ne devait même pas soupçonner le moindre sentiment que pouvait éprouver Sirius. Ce dernier commençait à s'en vouloir de lui avoir appris pareille chose de façon complètement inopinée. Il savait qu'il aurait préféré en être informé dans d'autres circonstances et qu'il n'échapperait certainement pas à une soirée en tête à tête avec lui. Il hurlerait forcément comme Lily l'avait fait. Sirius passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en se redressant légèrement et tenta de faire comprendre à James qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Qu'il en parlerait volontiers mais qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie que son meilleur ami fasse un scandale devant tout le monde. Il ne supporterait pas de devoir s'expliquer clairement avec Marlène à côté. Il alors comprit que James n'était pas déçu mais blessé et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il n'avait qu'à se mettre à sa place pour comprendre que James aurait voulu être au courant, c'était lui son meilleur ami. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, l'esprit logique de James comprit que Lily devait être au courant aussi et que ces fameuses soirées où Lily chuchotait à Sirius n'avait que Marlène en sujet principal.

Sirius n'osa pas regarder cette dernière, ni même lui adresser un regard en coin. James, Lily et Sirius pensait tous à Marlène et cette dernière n'en savait rien. Il soupira légèrement alors qu'Elle se redressait également, virant les yeux vers cette main qu'il avait touchée, coupant une nouvelle fois son souffle. A quoi pensait-elle bordel ? Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé mais ne l'avait pas retenu non plus. Alors, qui était-il pour Elle ?

* * *

 _Il fallait bien que James le crame non? Après tout, Lily ne pouvait plus être la seule dans la confidence maintenant :D Il fallait enfin qu'il se jette à l'eau, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça va bientôt faire 7 ans quand même. J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions comme toujours !  
_


	10. Thunderstruck

**Chapitre 10 : Thunderstruck**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Me voici me voilà pour le 10ème chapitre d'Accro et à cran ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai décidé de publier les chapitres quasi tous les mercredis, selon l'avancement de mon écriture, bien entendu. Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et surtout merci à celles qui me laissent leur impression, j'en suis toujours très ravie ! Merci encore à ma première lectrice qui me corrige avec beaucoup de patience, LycorisSnape, qui écrit elle-même d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à aller consulter son profil!  
_

 _ **RAR :  
**_

 _Pils : Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw ! Ahha le fameux bisou, il ne viendra jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis *out* si quand même un jour mais je te réserve la surprise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !  
_

 _Kyu : Hehey, merci pour ta review ! Elle a peut-être hésité à le frapper, qui sait :D (oui, moi je le sais vu que c'est moi qui écrit T.T) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

 _Serious : Hehey merci à toi aussi pour ta revieuw ! Le bisou hein tout le monde l'attend. Mais naaan, ça ne viendra pas *niark niark* merci de suivre ces aventures avec moi !_

 _Molys : Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu imagines si Marlène l'avait repoussé? Il deviendra dépressif ... en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !_

 _ **Disclaimers :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR._

* * *

 _Chanson : Thunderstruck de AC/DC_

 _9 Aout 1977 – Godric's Hollow_

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que la jeune rouquine venait rendre visite à James, après qu'il l'ait quasiment forcée à venir chez lui quelques jours après la fin des examens, prétextant qu'ils devaient tous les deux parler à Sirius concernant « son petit probl'M ». Et si Sirius s'en était d'abord offusqué, il avait vite compris que c'était également une façon pour James de se rapprocher de Lily ou plutôt de la rapprocher de lui. Alors il s'était laissé faire, ne les écoutant qu'à moitié alors que son esprit divaguait allègrement vers des cheveux blonds. Il savait que James lui faisait confiance, s'il savait que si Sirius n'avait rien dit et qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait, c'est que tout se débloquerait quand il serait prêt. Alors James profitait de la présence de Lily sans pour autant en abuser.

Mais actuellement, James avait les yeux écarquillés sous la nouvelle que Lily venait de leur annoncer comme si de rien était. Alors qu'il souhaitait lui faire visiter le village, elle venait de lui expliquer qu'elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois et ce depuis leur première année. Sirius ne pouvait que comprendre le choc que James venait d'avoir. Depuis toutes ces années, Lily passait certainement devant sa fenêtre et il avait toujours été trop occupé à parler d'elle pour la voir.

Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius de tomber des nues.

Il était très peu expressif lorsqu'ils se mettaient tous à vouloir parler de Marlène mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se contrôler lorsque Lily lui annonça qu'elle se rendait souvent dans les parages parce que Marlène y habitait également. Sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres Gryffondor, Sirius s'était relevé de la pelouse où ils étaient tous installés et leur avait tourné le dos, presque mécaniquement, avant de courir alors qu'il entendait James l'appeler. Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas, il n'entendait que son instinct qui lui vrillait les oreilles et le cœur. Il traversa alors ce buisson qu'ils connaissaient si bien et à peine sortait-il des branchages qu'il se transforma en chien, ses pattes martelant le sol de l'allée principale pour littéralement galoper à l'autre bout du village.

Il eut l'impression de devenir fou l'espace d'une seconde. Depuis le temps qu'il venait voir James en douce chez lui depuis leur première année, il n'avait jamais soupçonné que Marlène puisse habiter à quelques pâtés de maisons. Bien sûr, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des Animagi , il lui arrivait de sentir son parfum si familier mais il avait toujours assimilé ça à son obsession. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait à quelques mètres de lui alors qu'il passait ses grandes vacances à ne penser qu'à elle.

Le sol était chaud et lui brûlait presque les coussinets mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Son esprit s'était affolé à cette nouvelle et il n'avait écouté que son cœur pour se laisser guider jusque-là. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde durant le chemin et s'estima heureux que les sorciers n'utilisent pas de voitures pour se déplacer, sans quoi il se serait fait faucher un nombre incalculable de fois durant sa course folle. Il traçait son chemin, dérapait à s'en cogner contre les lampadaires, dépassant des vitesses qu'il n'avait jamais atteintes. Le parfum de Marlène le possédait alors qu'il sentait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris qu'elle était là, si près de lui ? Il était déstabilisé, sa seule envie était de revoir cette femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la fin des examens alors que le dernier vrai souvenir qui lui restait d'elle, était ses doigts qu'il tenait légèrement entre les siens. Son regard, qui aurait pu le brûler sur place, le transperçait encore, même dans ses rêves. Marlène n'était plus une obsession simple, elle le hantait. Mais visiblement, elle ne le paralysait plus, vu comme Padfoot courait dans les ruelles.

Soudainement, il traversa un buisson, sentant que le parfum de Marlène y atteignait son summum. Bordel, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte après toutes ces années ? Il atterrit alors à quatre pattes sur une pelouse fraichement tondue, dérapant légèrement en voulant s'arrêter alors que ses membres se figeaient sur place. Le souffle coupé, il se rendait compte qu'il avait agi avant de réfléchir et qu'il se retrouvait littéralement chez elle alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait. Qu'allait-il faire s'il croisait ses parents ou même elle ? Par les temps qui couraient, ils n'allaient certainement pas accourir vers lui et lui caresser la truffe. Il avait même plus de chance de se faire expédier d'un coup de pied plus qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

Levant ses yeux vers les fenêtres de l'étage, il trembla en pensant à Elle. Elle qui devait tranquillement être installée dans sa chambre, à bouquiner ou à attendre que Lily vienne chez elle, comme chaque été. Sirius était tétanisé à l'idée qu'Elle n'avait qu'à se pencher par la fenêtre pour remarquer un grand chien dans le jardin et alerter le voisinage. Il fallait qu'il fasse demi-tour et qu'il réfléchisse un minimum avant de toujours se ruer vers ce que son instinct lui dictait. Là, ce n'était pas Snivellus, ce n'était pas Bellatrix, c'était Marlène. Ce n'était pas un combat qu'il pouvait improviser et gagner, il lui fallait beaucoup plus que ça.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il entendit le bruit d'un volet qui s'ouvrait et instinctivement, ses oreilles se dressèrent. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre et sentit son cœur battre jusqu'au bout des pattes alors que Marlène s'accoudait tranquillement à la fenêtre, sans même le regarder. Padfoot avait une patte levée, prêt à détaler mais celle-ci tremblait devant lui et il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Marlène. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et le souvenir de ses doigts entre les siens lui revint comme si c'était hier. Ses cheveux blonds dans le vent, son parfum naturel, ses sourires cachés, son regard si perçant. On ne pouvait que tomber amoureux d'elle, d'ailleurs personne ne pouvait faire du mal à cette redoutable sorcière.

Padfoot pensa sérieusement à rester immobile pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui alors qu'elle continuait à regarder au loin. A la hauteur où elle était, elle pouvait aisément voir toutes les maisons du village, y compris celle de James. Elle devait donc savoir que James habitait là, c'était certainement une information que Lily avait donc aussi depuis sa première année. Elle devait aussi savoir que Sirius avait déménagé chez les Potter depuis un an. Il sentit son cœur soudainement lourd à l'idée que jamais elle n'avait cherché à venir lui parler alors que lui avait déboulé à la première occasion pour la voir. Il devenait fou à lier. Il devait partir, c'était beaucoup trop risqué d'être ici et beaucoup trop voyeur également.

Soudain, Marlène baissa les yeux sur lui et les oreilles de Padfoot retombèrent alors qu'il prenait peur de Sa réaction. Elle venait de le remarquer, c'était plus qu'évident. Elle s'était tendue à la vue de cette présence dans son jardin et pourtant, elle ne faisait aucun geste pour le chasser. Elle devait se trouver à seulement deux étages au-dessus de lui mais la vision parfaite qu'il avait grâce à sa forme d'Animagus lui permettait de la distinguer malgré la distance. Marlène était aussi parfaite que dans ses souvenirs, même s'il lui semblait qu'elle grandissait à vue d'œil et qu'elle gagnait en charme chaque jour.

Sa tête se pencha alors légèrement, comme si elle tentait d'observer le chien et Sirius reposa sa patte à terre sans pour autant amorcer un autre geste. Il était mort de trouille, il fallait l'avouer. Puis étonnamment, Marlène s'accouda sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu l'assommer sur place.

Il l'avait bien trop souvent vu sourire en compagnie de Lily en cours ou même lorsqu'elle recevait du courrier dans la Grande Salle mais au grand jamais, elle ne l'avait regardé en souriant. Pas de cette façon-là. Marlène était tout simplement radieuse lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi, elle semblait même vouloir détendre quiconque la regardait. Ses émotions étaient plus que communicatives, elles étaient contagieuses. Padfoot, qui avait retenu son souffle jusque-là, respira douloureusement alors qu'elle avait de nouveau détourné les yeux sur l'allée, son sourire se relâchant progressivement. Il la vit nettement froncer les sourcils et le cerveau de Sirius commença à se reconnecter alors qu'il entendait maintenant clairement la voix de James l'appeler par son surnom.

Bordel, que foutait-il ici ? Il allait certainement le griller ! Mais contre toute attente, Marlène se redressa alors que la voix de Lily perçait aussi dans l'allée. Ils les sentaient derrière le buisson et James l'appelait littéralement comme un chien, prétextant à qui voulait l'entendre que son nouvel animal de compagnie était incontrôlable. Il s'empêcha de grogner pour ne pas attirer leur attention mais également pour ne pas effrayer Marlène. Il faillit laisser échapper un jappement lorsque la jeune femme indiqua d'un simple geste de la main la position de Sirius dans son jardin.

C'est alors qu'il commença à courir dans le jardin des McKinnon, sous le regard de Marlène dont il ne put voir toutes les subtilités. James lui hurlait de revenir au pied sans cacher son sourire moqueur alors que Lily se tenait en retrait, curieuse de savoir depuis quand Sirius était un Animagus. James avait sûrement dû le lui annoncer sur le chemin, cachant bien évidemment sa propre transformation. Alors que Padfoot se jouait de James, ce dernier sauta littéralement sur son meilleur ami et le retint par le cou tout en se confondant en excuses à Marlène.

Lorsque Padfoot leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, il s'émerveilla de son air amusé tandis que James l'entrainait en dehors de la propriété. Elle ne faisait pas que sourire, elle était follement amusée de voir James et son chien dans son jardin. Marlène était plus que sublime lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Il se promit alors de jouer bien plus souvent dans son jardin plutôt que dans celui des Potter.

* * *

 _Alors, il vous plait le petit "Probl'M" de Sirius? :D J'espère avoir pu vous faire un peu sourire malgré l'ombre de Voldemort toujours caché quelque part, il est vrai que cette fiction n'est pas toujours drôle (à part pour ma Beta quand elle me corrige et encore, je l'entends parfois soupirer). J'ai hâte de lire vos retours !_


	11. Because of you

**Chapitre 11 : Because of You**

Note de l'auteur : Hello, voici le chapitre 11 d'Accro et à cran ! Je remercie sincèrement toutes celles qui suivent et qui ont aussi mis cette histoire dans leur favoris, notamment LycorisSnape qui me corrige mais également AndouilleEtSushi, Titietgrominet27, HelloDarkness, Molys, Pils, Kyu, Serious, Cols, Gryfor vos revieuws m'ont apporté beaucoup de sourires tout au long de cette fanfiction.

PS : La chanson a été choisie pour le rythme et non les paroles

RAR :  
Pils : Hehey, merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw ! Ma béta a également bien apprécié le probl'M :D Et ce n'est pas terminé =) Merci de me suivre !

Molys : Hehey, merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw, je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise ! Les vacances passent toujours très vite, tu le sais bien =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, voir plus !

Serious : Hehey, merci pour ton commentaire =) Serais-tu accro également? Are you serious? ahhahaha J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Cols : Hehey merci pour ta revieuw ! Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise malgré le manque de parole, je sais que ce n'est pas au gout de tout le monde. J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Gryfor : Hehey, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Des affiches de recherches, ça serait pas mal, il lui faudra un joli collier aussi et une laisse assortie :D

Disclaimers : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR

* * *

( Chanson Skunk Anansie – Because of you)

 _31 Octobre 1977 - Pré au Lard_

 _7_ _ème_ _année des Maraudeurs._

Dumbledore avait tenté de rendre le sourire à ses élèves avant le bal d'Halloween ce soir.

Pourtant, des hurlements remplissaient les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard tandis que les portes des commerçants volaient en éclats. Des volutes de fumée noire allaient et venaient, emportaient avec eux des sorciers de tous âges. Des enfants en bas âge pleuraient alors que les premiers flocons de neiges tombaient. Des tuiles s'envolaient pour éclater les fenêtres, faisant fuir les habitants qui tentaient de trouver une issue de sortie. Dans tout ça, les élèves les plus expérimentés de Poudlard étaient là, guidant les plus jeunes vers Poudlard, le seul lieu sûr pendant cette attaque où Voldemort n'épargnait personne. Les sang-purs surveillaient de près les nés-moldus, les nés-moldus protégeaient les sang-purs. Tout le monde se serrait les coudes, tout le monde se protégeait comme dans une grande fratrie.

Lily, elle, protégeait les plus jeunes d'entre eux en hurlant, en dressant des boucliers alors que les mangemorts fondaient sur elle. Elle n'était pas seule, James, Remus et Sirius étaient là, accompagnés d'autres élèves des autres maisons. Les contre-sorts fusaient de toute part, ils formaient un bouclier humain pour que les plus jeunes ne soient pas touchés. Cette guerre ne leur appartenait pas, ils n'avaient pas à en subir les conséquences.

James attira alors fermement Lily contre lui, empêchant un sort de l'atteindre et lorsqu'un mangemort fondait sur eux dans un nuage de fumée, il plaqua rudement Lily au sol. C'est là qu'ils comprirent tous que Lily était également une cible, voir la cible principale. Les mangemorts étaient les seuls à la voir comme une née moldue alors que les élèves la considéraient comme une des sorcières les plus douées de l'école. Remus dressa une protection autour d'eux tandis que Sirius se transforma à l'insu de tous en prenant sa forme animale pour courir plus vite que les autres entre les mangemorts.

Il savait que personne ne penserait à l'attaquer, Padfoot se sentait invincible sous cette forme-là. Il se faufila agilement entre les fumées, grognant, aboyant puis commençant à mordre dedans pour en effrayer certains qui s'éloignaient d'eux en entendant ses mâchoires claquées à côté d'eux. Personne ne devait toucher à James, encore moins à Lily. Il tirait tout son courage et sa bravoure de l'amitié de James et jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Ainsi, alors que James bloquait des mangemorts en les envoyant valser contre les murs des habitations, Remus leur frayait un chemin vers Poudlard, amenant des masses de neiges contre les mangemorts qui reculaient un peu plus. Ils y étaient presque.

Cependant, tous les mangemorts cessèrent soudainement leur attaque, se contentant simplement d'esquiver les sortilèges que les Maraudeurs leur lançaient. Padfoot était revenu vers eux, avançant à reculons devant Remus alors que chacun se regardait sans comprendre alors qu'un calme assourdissant revenait autour d'eux. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas avoir si peur des protections de Poudlard, il y avait forcément autre chose. Aucun des Maraudeurs ne pouvait se réjouir d'avance, sachant que le pire se préparait. Et c'est là qu'Il arriva, se matérialisant devant leurs yeux.

Voldemort se tenait devant eux, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres tandis que la neige tombait à gros flocons autour d'eux. Et à peine son regard s'était posé sur Lily que James, Remus et Padfoot réagissaient au quart de tour. Le chien grogna en montrant d'épaisses canines qui ne cherchaient qu'à mordre tandis que Remus agitait sa baguette pour former de nouvelles protections autour de Lily. James, lui, tenait la main de Lily dans la sienne et cette dernière tremblait. Lily était certes courageuse mais quand on était devant un être maléfique qui avait tué des centaines de nés-moldus avant elle, on ne pouvait que le craindre.

Padfoot fut le premier à bondir sur le mangemort à coté de Voldemort, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être attaqué le premier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui accorda même pas un regard alors qu'il levait sa baguette vers Lily. James fut plus rapide. Contrecarrant le sort en le faisant ricocher vers un autre mangemort. Il avait deviné les intentions de Padfoot qui étaient de mettre hors d'état de nuire la plupart des partisans pour que Voldemort se tienne seul, face à eux. Ils savaient tous que celui-ci avait besoin de spectateurs qui apprécieraient ses gestes, le mage noir avait besoin d'une foule autour de lui et ne ferait rien de risqué si personne n'était là pour le voir à l'action.  
C'est ainsi que pendant que James défiait Voldemort avec tout le sang-froid possible, Remus et Padfoot protégeaient leurs amis. Mais lorsque Lily se mit en tête de le défier également en alliant ses forces à celles de James, Voldemort perdit son sourire et sembla passer à des choses plus sérieuses en redoublant de sortilèges, de plus en plus complexes.

Remus fut envoyé valser dans le décor assez rapidement alors que Padfoot subissait le même sort de l'autre côté. Quelques élèves se battaient également contre Voldemort et ses sbires, qui riaient aux éclats alors que James et Lily croulaient sous les sortilèges. Mais ils se battaient comme un lion et une lionne, se défendant malgré les entailles bien visibles sur leurs visages.  
Padfoot se releva difficilement, tentant de ne pas prendre en compte sa propre entaille sur son flanc et se contenta de grogner alors que des gouttes de sangs coulaient sur la neige immaculée. Soudain, alors que Lily et James étaient séparés par une barrière magique, Dumbledore transplana devant eux, la baguette en l'air, faisant reculer instinctivement Voldemort sans aucun sortilège. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et par la peur mais se reconcentra assez vite pour jeter un sort, facilement dévié par le simple esprit puissant de Dumbledore qui continuait d'avancer vers lui.

Ils étaient sauvés. In extremis mais sauvés. James profita de l'inattention de Voldemort pour rejoindre Lily qui cachaient ses tremblements devant les plus jeunes sorciers, tous deux les guidant vers Poudlard. Remus se relevait en observant Dumbledore qui faisait reculer l'ennemi sans rien faire.

Ils étaient sauvés. Padfoot s'autorisa un repis en voyant Lily, James et Remus courir de l'autre côté et commença à les suivre quand soudain, un parfum retint son attention. Il le reconnut instantanément et fonça la tête en premier alors que la douleur s'intensifiait. Elle était là, forcément qu'Elle était là. Padfoot mordait alors la moindre trace de fumée noire, grognant et dérapant sur la petite couche de neige qui commençait à se former sous ses pattes. Il rapidement l'air et se laissa guider par son instinct, se retrouvant rapidement vers une bâtisse éloignée.

Marlène était coincée par un mangemort qui lui maintenait la gorge contre le mur de la boutique, ses pieds se débattaient contre lui, tentant de l'atteindre alors que sa main tentait de desserrer son étreinte. Son visage était meurtri, ses cheveux étaient en bataille mais elle n'était pas la plus atteinte des deux. Le mangemort avait perdu son masque qui était maintenant à terre, près de la baguette de la jeune femme et il lui murmurait à présent des choses à l'oreille alors que les yeux de Marlène s'écarquillaient.

Padfoot accéléra sa course, sentant la magie de la jeune femme sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait jamais encore vu Marlène faire de la magie sans baguette mais sentait qu'elle n'était pas un néophyte. Du sang coulait sur ses lèvres, comme la dernière fois qu'elle s'était battue contre les Serpentards. Courageuse voir même téméraire, Elle avait certainement défié le mangemort mais Padfoot ne pouvait pas la laisser se débrouiller seule, surtout si elle était dans une telle position. Ni une ni deux, il galopa bruyamment vers eux en aboyant, attirant d'abord l'attention du mangemort qui se retourna et ce fut à cet instant là que Marlène en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège assez puissant pour le repousser. La jeune femme glissa alors contre le mur et se retrouva à terre sans pouvoir tenir sur ses genoux alors que le mangemort était projeté contre le mur d'en face, assommé par sa force.

Padfoot laissa échapper un jappement alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme qui s'appuyait sur ses mains meurtries. Il était toujours subjugué par la force magique dont elle faisait preuve à chaque fois, faisant d'elle une femme redoutable. Marlène tentait de se relever mais les nombreuses coupures sur son corps semblaient l'en empêcher et Padfoot se figea lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux vers lui. Elle semblait reconnaître ce chien qui s'était réfugié dans son jardin quelques semaines auparavant et Padfoot n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour s'approcher un peu plus, s'allongeant devant elle alors qu'elle lui tendait la main.

Contrairement à Sirius, Padfoot ne tremblait pas. Et contrairement à Sirius, Padfoot n'avait aucun mal à se laisser toucher par la jeune femme qui semblait trouver un réconfort chez le chien, plutôt que chez l'homme. Mais Sirius tremblait, nageait en plein délire alors que sa truffe se posait sur le front de la jeune femme affaiblie. Sirius voulait hurler sa rage et sa douleur de voir celle qu'il aimait dans un tel état alors que Padfoot commençait à soutenir sa main. Car il se l'avouait enfin, il l'aimait. Il aimait sa présence, son courage, son silence, sa loyauté, sa féminité, sa force mais aussi ses moments de faiblesse, où elle ripostait comme une sauvage ou acceptant qu'on s'approche enfin d'elle.

Si Sirius rêvait de l'embrasser, Padfoot se contenta de glisser sa tête contre ses bras pour tenter de la relever. Mais Marlène se mordit les lèvres, dévoilant alors une blessure béante sur sa hanche, faisant presque défaillir Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de sa blessure, celle de Marlène était beaucoup plus sérieuse et il se demandait même comment elle faisait pour tenir. Mais comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, il sentit tout le poids de la jeune femme s'appuyer contre lui et Padfoot se transforma immédiatement lorsque Marlène ferma les yeux contre lui, s'évanouissant soudainement.

Ni une ni deux, il glissa ses mains derrière ses épaules et ses jambes et la souleva alors que le vent soulevait la neige qui ne cessait de tomber sur elle. Le parfum de la jeune femme l'enflammait, cette proximité l'affolait, il pouvait même entendre les battements de son cœur faire écho aux siens. Alors qu'il amorçait ses premiers pas vers Poudlard, il se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à la lâcher des yeux tant elle le fascinait. Marlène était dans ses bras, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait chez Sirius. Elle le brûlait, elle le dopait indubitablement. Si Pré-au-Lard hurlait encore, Sirius n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait qu'elle. Il ne pouvait que chavirer devant ce qu'elle représentait, Marlène était La femme. Celle qui lui donnait des émotions allant d'un extrême à l'autre, celle qui pouvait le sortir de ses gonds, celle qui pouvait le calmer. Celle qui le guidait, celle qui le faisait douter, celle qui le poussait à poursuivre ses buts. Cette femme était dans ses bras, ses cheveux blonds ballotant au gré du vent alors que Sirius gravait cet instant dans sa mémoire, rejoignant James et Lily qui l'attendaient au bout du chemin.

Il se souviendrait éternellement de ce 31 Octobre 1977 comme du premier combat de Lily Evans et James Potter contre Voldemort et du jour où Sirius porta Marlène dans ses bras pour la première fois.

* * *

 _Alors alors, vous en pensez quoi? Padfoot en plein combat, vous en pensez quoi? Je tente de respecter un maximum le canon en y intégrant les différents combats entre Voldemort et le couple Lily/James Potter. Sans oublier bien sur notre célèbre Sirius et sa Marlène hein. J'ai tellement hâte de lire vos réactions !_


	12. Your song

**Chapitre 12 : Your song**

Note de l'auteur : En espérant que cette chanson vous plaise autant qu'à moi. L'original vient d'Elton John et j'espère pouvoir vous émouvoir par cette reprise qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une revieuw et également ceux qui ont commencé à suivre cette fanfiction (bienvenue à vous :D)

RAR

Gryfor : Hehey merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw ! Il faut bien que le prince sauve un peu la princesse hein =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Pils : Hehey merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci beaucoup de suivre cette fiction ! =)

Cols : Hehey merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre d'action t'a plu ! Il y en aura quelques autres, ne t'en fais pas et j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant, voir plus !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

 _24 Décembre 1977_

(Your song – Cover d'Elthon John par Jake Coco)

James avait pris la main de Lily pour danser au milieu de la Grande Salle, affirmant d'un baiser leur relation plus qu'officielle depuis quelques jours. Les étudiants étaient quasiment tous en émois devant la vision idyllique que leur offrait ce couple, contrastant avec les récents évènements et les pertes qui ne se comptaient plus dans cette guerre. Le bal de Noël avait peut-être été officiellement annulé mais les Maraudeurs ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, de même que les élèves restés à Poudlard pour l'occasion. Ils n'étaient que très peu d'ailleurs, à peine une cinquantaine, tous vêtus des vêtements habituels, sans uniforme ni grande robe de soirée. Dumbledore était assis à la table des professeurs, entourés de quelques collègues et tous regardaient Lily et James danser au milieu de la salle, insufflant un nouveau souffle à cette guerre. Remus et Sirius grimaçaient alors qu'ils tendaient l'argent de leur pari perdu à Peter qui faisait dégringoler les mornilles sous leurs yeux. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, surtout quand on voyait le regard plus qu'amoureux que lançait James à Lily et qui lui était enfin rendu. Pourtant, aucune musique ne s'élevait dans l'air, seul le romantisme planait, suffisant pour tous les transporter dans un autre monde. D'autres couples s'étaient levés pour les rejoindre et bientôt, un semblant de piste s'était établi devant les étudiants qui fêtaient enfin Noël dans la meilleure des ambiances.

Sirius quitta des yeux son meilleur ami et parcourut vaguement les élèves avant de soupirer légèrement. Cependant, son attention fut vite attirée par Elle, qui venait de passer la porte de la Grande Salle.

Marlène. Depuis le jour où il l'avait tenue dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas cessé de s'inquiéter et de ne penser qu'à Elle. Lily lui avait à de nombreuses reprises assuré qu'Elle était entre de bonnes mains mais rien ne calmait son sentiment d'impuissance face à la jeune femme. Sa force et sa faiblesse l'avaient touché au plus haut point, la porter dans ses bras l'avait anéanti, malgré le bonheur d'avoir pu la tenir contre lui. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller la voir pendant son rétablissement tandis que Dumbledore, les Maraudeurs ainsi que d'autres élèves et autres sorciers venaient de former l'Ordre du Phénix, comprenant l'urgence qu'un mouvement de résistance devait être officiellement formé. Les Aurors les rejoignaient au fur et à mesure des réunions, des moldus ainsi que des créatures également, à leur grande surprise. Mais plus ils étaient nombreux, plus les idées affluaient pour défendre les plus démunis et se battre. Et si leurs rangs s'agrandissaient, ceux du camp ennemi rassemblaient également de plus en plus d'adeptes.

L'attaque de Pré-au-Lard avait changé leur façon de vivre, James et Sirius ne mettaient plus autant d'ardeur à décrédibiliser les Serpentard mais ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour protéger les leurs et les défendre. Ce n'était pas seulement la 7ème année qui les murissait, pas seulement le regard de Lily, c'était un tout.

Marlène y était certainement aussi pour quelque chose. Sirius avait la ferme intention de lui montrer le meilleur de lui-même. Lorsqu'elle riva son regard au sien, il se tendit immédiatement en s'empêchant même de se lever, comme un éternel abruti. Toute l'attention de la Grande Salle était retenue par James et Lily, personne ne prenait garde au fait que Marlène avançait tranquillement vers Sirius qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui faisait écho aux battements de son cœur mais étrangement, elle ne le piétinait pas. Sirius déglutit en se rendant compte qu'elle avançait littéralement vers lui et se battit avec sa propre conscience pour ne pas aller la rejoindre.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement de vouloir faire la même chose que James ? Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lily tournoyer autour de son meilleur ami et envia soudainement sa situation. Il aurait aimé avoir la chance de pouvoir aimer Marlène devant tout le monde. Une boule se forma dans son ventre alors qu'elle mettait ses mains dans les poches de son gilet. Il venait de se rendre compte que James allait forcément demander à Lily de venir emménager avec lui à la fin de l'année, refusant catégoriquement qu'elle soit seule et à la merci des mangemorts. Sirius, quant à lui, avait été renié officiellement par les Black et avait commencé à investir dans un projet d'appartement avec l'argent de son oncle. Un appartement suffisamment grand pour pouvoir également accueillir une autre personne. Une chambre assez grande pour Marlène, un salon assez grand pour Marlène. Inconsciemment, il vivait une vie où il imaginait la jeune femme dans les moindres détails. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait acheté un appartement assez grand pour y vivre à deux. Sirius était plus qu'atteint, il était littéralement devenu fou.

Avait-elle conscience que c'était lui, le grand Sirius Black qui l'avait portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie le jour de l'attaque ? Elle non plus n'avait pas cherché à le revoir depuis. Aucun des deux n'avait fait le moindre geste envers l'autre, comme s'ils s'évitaient. Sirius demeurait fébrile et aucune de ses copines n'arrivaient à la faire sortir de sa tête. Il avait son prénom sur le bout de la langue, il voyait la couleur de ses yeux qu'importe ce qu'il regardait, il sentait son odeur même après s'être douché. Qu'importe avec qui il était, il n'oubliait jamais la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient les plus doux qu'il ait jamais vu.

Soudain, contre toute attente, Marlène lui adressa un sourire tout en ramenant ses cheveux dans son maigre chignon.

Sirius crut s'effondrer sur place. Avait-elle conscience de l'effet qu'elle faisait, rien qu'en bougeant ? Le Gryffondor perdit toute notion de logique et se leva soudainement du banc, attirant certainement le regard de Remus. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, ayant compris depuis bien des lustres que Sirius était maladivement amoureux de Marlène sans éprouver le besoin de lui en parler. Remus le soutenait à sa façon, en ne disant rien. Pourtant, pour ne pas détourner l'attention, il agita sa baguette vers le ciel de la Grande Salle et fit pleuvoir une flopée de flocons de neige sur Lily et James, leur donnant encore plus le sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius tremblait de la tête au pied alors que Marlène avait ralenti l'allure. Rien ne semblait les séparer malgré cette distance et Sirius n'arriva pas à lui rendre son sourire, bien qu'il irradie de bonheur. Marlène n'était pas une femme qui extériorisait facilement ses émotions mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, qu'importait son état, elle était belle. Belle à lui donner l'envie irrépressible de vouloir la rejoindre, à lui tenir la main, à prendre son visage entre ses mains et sceller ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans un tendre baiser. Alors que Sirius amorçait un premier pas vers elle, la jeune femme baissa ses bras tandis que son chignon se défaisait à vue d'œil, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et sur son visage. Dans les jours qui avaient suivi sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Marlène avait perdu toute trace de l'attaque sur son visage, laissant sa peau aussi belle qu'au premier jour.

Il fit alors un deuxième pas, enjambant le banc pour passer de l'autre côté, figeant quasiment la jeune femme sur place. Avait-elle conscience de ce que Sirius ressentait pour elle ? Pouvait-elle le deviner après toutes ces années de silence ? C'était impossible, Sirius cachait toutes cette mascarade derrière tellement d'autres jeunes femmes qu'il était improbable qu'elle le sache. Pourtant, elle lui souriait encore, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami alors que le cœur du Gryffondor se tordait à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il lui montre. Qu'il lui fasse ressentir tout ce qui le passionnait chez elle. Cette main qu'il avait touchée, ce sourire qu'elle lui avait donné quand Padfoot était sous sa fenêtre, sa main qui s'était tendue, toujours vers Padfoot durant l'attaque, ce corps qu'il avait soulevé, tout lui manquait. Elle se tenait devant lui à seulement quelques pas de distance et pourtant, c'était plus que sa présence qui lui manquait. Si Lily et James dansaient à quelques mètres d'eux, l'instant magique que Sirius vivait à cet instant était plus fort que tout. Marlène déchainait ses passions, déclenchait un nombre incalculable de sentiments. Il eut envie de presser le pas, de courir vers elle pour ne jamais briser cet instant. Il plongeait littéralement dans son regard sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Elle lui donnait des ailes, elle lui donnait envie d'aller plus loin. C'était presque une invitation à aller lui parler que Sirius saisissait comme jamais.

Son sourire l'émerveillait et le guidait naturellement vers elle, Sirius en était totalement fasciné. Envoutant et captivant, il avançait vers elle alors que Son sourire se faisait plus discret et il n'avait qu'une hâte, la rejoindre et l'emmener au loin. Plus que trois ou quatre pas et il serait devant elle, sans savoir quoi faire.

Mais ce moment fut rompu lorsqu'une autre jeune fille sauta dans les bras de Sirius, brisant ce lien si fragile qui s'était installé entre Marlène et lui en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il reconnut la tignasse de Katy qui lui embrassait le cou, certainement émue par l'émotion que dégageaient Lily et James, ayant certainement envie de faire flancher Sirius de la même manière. Sa main se logea instinctivement sur sa hanche, dans la ferme intention de l'éloigner de lui alors que son courage était à son point culminant.

Pourtant Marlène avait profité de cet instant pour se soustraire à sa vue et s'installer à la table des Serdaigles, sans aucun regard de plus pour lui. Il avait perdu.

* * *

 _Alors, alors? J'espère vous faire languir encore trèèèèèèèès longtemps :D Mais j'espère surtout que ce chapitre vous a plu !_


	13. Brianstorm

**Chapitre 13 : Brianstorm**

 _Note de l'auteur :Hehey ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 13 (mais pas maudit, ne vous en faites pas) d'Accro et à cran ! J'ai été surprise de voir à quel point les revieuw ont fusé pour le chapitre précédent et ne pensez pas que je ne vous aime pas, je vous adore ! Beaucoup ont tué Katy à vrai dire ... mais ce n'est pas une grande perte hein. Merci à toutes celles qui nous ont rejoint en cours de route, je suis touchée que l'histoire vous plaise assez pour vouloir la suivre ! Merci à , à AndouilleEtSushi, à Guest (qui est en fait titietgrominet27), à lune patronus, à Kyu, à Phillida Crane, Gryfor, Slavion ainsi qu'à Cols pour votre ferveur !_

 _Encore mille merci à ma Beta, LycorisSnape, qui est toujours aussi patiente avec moi et mes histoires._

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

* * *

 _5 Mars 1978 – Forêt interdite_

(Chanson Arctic Monkeys – Brianstorm)

On les entendait galoper à une vitesse folle, remplacés très rapidement par des bruits de pas humains qui continuaient à courir à vive allure, martelant le sol à s'en casser les pieds. Alors que des troncs d'arbres séparaient leurs courses, Sirius voyait James sauter par-dessus des talus et lancer des sortilèges devant lui pour déblayer le chemin. Il devait également en lancer derrière lui afin de faire tomber ceux qui les poursuivaient. Sirius en faisait de même, tentant de reconnaître chaque Serpentard qui se cachait derrière de petits masques, ressemblant très étrangement à ceux des Mangemorts. Il savait pertinemment que c'était un rite initiatique pour rentrer dans le cercle de Voldemort et que les Maraudeurs en étaient la cible.

La pleine lune guidait leurs courses et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser à Remus qui devait se terrer dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Peter à cet instant. Il savait que leur ami était entre de bonnes mains mais c'était la première pleine lune où ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Tout ça parce que les Serpentard avaient voulu les suivre. Les semer était une priorité mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester bien longtemps sous leur forme animale pour se battre. Au loin, on entendait leurs ennemis hurler de les retrouver alors que James et Sirius se cachaient à présent derrière un énorme tronc. Il fallait une tactique, ils avaient beau connaître la Forêt Interdite, ils allaient bientôt atteindre une limite qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais franchit et ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se retrouver seuls à la merci de leurs assaillants.

Tentant de retrouver leur respiration grâce à ce répit, ils hochèrent la tête simultanément en faisant soudainement le tour de leur refuge de fortune et tandis que Sirius érigeait un bouclier magique pour les protéger, James lançait des sortilèges en pointant exactement là où les Serpentard devaient être. Quelques mètres plus loin, on entendit le bruit distinctif qui indiquait qu'un de ses sorts avait réussis à atteindre son but et ce fut le signal de leur course vers leur point de départ.

Les sortilèges fusaient vers eux alors que James commençait à dangereusement faiblir et Sirius prit le relai en envoyant balader deux Serpentard avec son bouclier contre les arbres. Il entendit des cris à peine étouffés et laissa échapper un sourire vers James alors que ce dernier était déjà plus que ravi. C'était ainsi qu'ils travaillaient le mieux, leur complicité était visible dans n'importe quel duo qu'ils formaient et ils se complétaient toujours parfaitement. Ils prouvaient une fois de plus, même durant un combat, qu'ils étaient inséparables. Sirius reprit son souffle plus distinctement alors que James effectuait une pirouette inutile en lançant un autre sortilège tandis qu'on entendait d'autres personnes transplaner un peu plus loin, leur indiquant qu'ils étaient loin de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Un seul regard échangé leur suffit à comprendre que ce n'était pas l'Ordre mais des mangemorts plus expérimentés qui venaient s'allier aux Serpentard et ils se redressèrent tous deux, prêts à attaquer, dos à dos.

Sirius avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi des Mangemorts venaient porter secours aux nouveaux venus dans leur clan mais ne put réfléchir davantage lorsqu'un sort vint vers eux. James et Sirius le contrèrent en même temps et la force de leur bouclier résonna dans l'air, avertissant malheureusement les autres de leur position. Sirius laissa échapper un juron, puis un deuxième lorsqu'un autre sortilège atteignit une branche au-dessus d'eux qui la fit s'écraser à l'endroit exacte où ils se tenaient. Le bond qu'ils avaient fait pour l'éviter venait de les séparer. Le ricanement de Bellatrix se fit alors entendre près du sentier et Sirius resserra sa baguette dans sa main alors qu'il repoussait un autre sortilège.

Soudain, Sirius sentit une odeur familière et stoppa tout autre mouvement alors que James prenait le relai. Son meilleur ami lui avait agrippé la manche pour tenter de le sortir de sa torpeur mais Sirius écarquillait les yeux en sentant le parfum de Lily qui venait à lui, comme si elle était dans la Forêt Interdite. Quelques secondes plus tard, James avait formé un bouclier assez puissant pour les protéger pendant quelques secondes et comprit pourquoi Sirius se figeait. Il l'avait sentie aussi.

Ensemble, ils commencèrent à courir vers le sentier, évitant les sortilèges en sautant par-dessus, se baissant sous les branches et visant là où ils pensaient que Serpentard et mangemorts étaient. On les entendait transplaner presque silencieusement au fur et à mesure de leur progression, profitant de leur nuage de fumée noir pour se confondre dans la nuit alors qu'eux ne pouvaient pas avoir ce privilège sans se faire remarquer, transplanants encore bruyamment comme des étudiants. Et si James courait pour rejoindre Lily, Sirius courait pour rejoindre Marlène dont il avait reconnu le parfum avant tout.

Le souvenir de Pré-au-Lard avait surgi de sa mémoire à cet instant et il courait en tentant d'écarter le branchage sur leur chemin, bien qu'ils s'égratignassent tout de même le visage. Pourtant, leur progression était nettement ralentie par les mangemorts qui amollissaient la terre, et faisant tomber des troncs pour les empêcher d'avancer correctement. Le parfum des jeunes filles s'amplifiait alors que la forêt se faisait moins dense et pourtant, il entendit le cri étouffé de James à sa droite qui changea brutalement de chemin pour se précipiter vers lui. Ses jambes étaient entravées par des lianes ensorcelées et Sirius les lacéra d'un coup de baguette en soulevant son meilleur ami à bout de bras. Les sortilèges commençaient à se faire de plus en plus nombreux et même s'ils avaient pu se battre contre la vingtaine de mangemorts présente, la sécurité de Lily et de Marlène était prioritaire sur ce combat. Il ne voulait pas La revoir blessée, il ne voulait pas sentir son sang couler contre lui.

Soudain, on entendit distinctement Lily hurler le prénom de James et ils se ruèrent vers sa voix alors que James lui répondait. Sirius les protégeait comme il pouvait avant de se rendre compte que les jeunes femmes étaient à l'orée de la forêt et qu'ils pouvaient les rejoindre en transplanant. Ne lâchant pas le bras de James, ils quittèrent dans un 'plop' cette partie de la forêt alors qu'ils ne pouvaient plus tenir seuls face à tous ces mangemorts qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à quelques mètres de Marlène qui retenait Lily par la main, l'empêchant d'avancer plus dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle la lâcha immédiatement en reconnaissant les cheveux hirsutes de James et Lily courut vers lui, lâchant la Carte des Maraudeurs sur le chemin. Voilà pourquoi elles étaient là, Lily avait suivi James de loin et Marlène n'avait pas pu la laisser partir seule, au beau milieu de la nuit, bravant toutes les interdictions qui s'appliquaient à elle, même en tant que préfète en chef. James gardait Lily dans ses bras alors que Sirius se relevait précipitamment, trébuchant de nouveau dans sa hâte en tenant sa baguette en direction de la Forêt tandis qu'aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, aucun mangemort ne venait. Les barrières de Poudlard étaient effectives d'ici quelques mètres, personne ne pouvait la franchir magiquement et les Mangemorts n'étaient pas assez bête pour se laisser emprisonner aussi facilement. Ils étaient en lieu sûr, le château se dessinait parfaitement sous leurs yeux. Sirius se détendit alors un peu et baissa sa baguette alors que son regard rencontrait la Carte des Maraudeurs grande ouverte à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous, y compris Remus et Peter dans la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius fut soulagé de voir qu'ils couraient toujours l'un après l'autre mais n'eut pas le temps de sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Marlène s'approchait de lui.

Automatiquement, il riva ses yeux aux siens et se retint de lâcher un jappement alors qu'il ne lisait que la colère dans ses iris. Marlène semblait légèrement fatiguée mais aucune de ses petites cernes ne lui enlevaient sa beauté. Pourtant, sa colère, parfaitement visible, était uniquement dirigée contre Sirius qui se retint de faire un pas en arrière alors qu'il sentait ses ondes magiques arriver vers lui de façon dangereuse. Marlène n'était pas simplement en colère, elle semblait baignée dans une rage extrême et Sirius se demanda sincèrement si elle allait laisser sa magie exploser sur lui. Il resserra la Carte des Maraudeurs dans ses mains mais Marlène l'en empêcha en levant sa baguette et la posa dessus, en lui intimant presque de regarder l'endroit qu'elle pointait.

Sirius obéit sans attendre, préférant largement éviter un tel regard alors qu'il n'avait déjà plus le droit au moindre sourire ces derniers jours. Il blêmit autant que Marlène à cet instant et regarda James qui serrait Lily dans ses bras, aussi blanc que la lune. Marlène en profita pour retirer sa baguette mais la garda en main, regardant par-dessus son épaule sans prêter attention à Sirius qui l'observait à son insu. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près et il se rendait compte que le moindre détail de son visage lui manquait. La lune sublimait ses traits malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tirés par son impatience face à lui. Etait-ce vraiment contre lui ou n'était-ce que son imagination ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait, qu'elle fulminait de l'intérieur et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui asséner une de ses gifles, comme celles que Lily donnait à James il fut un temps. La jeune rouquine prétextait toujours l'immaturité et l'irresponsabilité du Gryffondor pour se permettre ce genre de geste, alors était-ce cela que Marlène voyait en lui également ? Si Padfoot était là, il aurait baissé ses oreilles devant la jeune femme mais Sirius resta figé devant la seule émotion qui n'avait pas été dirigée contre lui depuis qu'il la connaissait. Elle n'était pas déçue, pas seulement irritée, loin d'être indifférente, loin d'être heureuse aussi. C'était une tempête encore contenue. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'il était devenu fou, il aurait même pu lire de l'inquiétude mais c'était impossible.

Il ne sut quoi dire, ni quoi faire lorsque Marlène s'éloigna d'un pas en lui tournant le dos. Lily l'interpela et elle s'arrêta sans pour autant la regarder. Sirius s'attira le regard du jeune couple immédiatement, comme s'ils le soupçonnaient d'avoir fait un pas de travers, auquel Sirius ne put répondre. Marlène le perturbait plus que tout, ses agissements, ses regards, elle le détruisait comme elle le faisait vivre.

Lily se releva sans lâcher la main de James et ce dernier s'assura d'un regard que Sirius allait bien. Non, il n'allait pas bien, surtout lorsque Marlène lui tournait ainsi le dos. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre, surtout pas devant James. Ainsi, ils avancèrent tous en direction du château et Sirius lança un dernier regard en arrière.

Leur escapade dans la Forêt Interdite n'avait pas été conduite par les Serpentard pour leur stupide rite initiatique. La carte avait montré Tom Jedusor qui les attendait un peu plus loin et qui venait de se volatiliser, sans avoir pu mettre la main sur eux, certainement.

* * *

 _J'ai été gentille hein, pas de Katy dans ce chapitre :p J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions !  
_


	14. Your hand in mine

**Chapitre 14 : Your hand in mine**

 _Note de l'auteur : Hehey, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre d'Accro et à cran ! Je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me suivent dans cette histoire, particulièrement celles et ceux qui m'ont également laissé leur impression. C'est un plaisir de savoir que vous n'en avez toujours pas marre Merci donc à , titietrominet27, AndouilleEtSushi, Serious, lune patronus, Phyllida Crane, Cliaa, Pils, Enjoy System et Unilover. Je vous adore tous, c'est vraiment agréable de vous retrouver après chaque chapitre ! Merci encore !_

 _Concernant cette chanson dont le titre est issu, elle est catégorisée comme étant du Rock instrumental alors si le coeur vous en dit, écoutez là en même temps, elle est plutôt douce._

 _Beta reader officiel de chez officiel : LycorisSnape, la meilleure parce qu'elle est encore là :D  
_

 _Disclaimers : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKR_

* * *

 _4 Juin 1978 – Manoir des Potter_

 _(Chanson Explosion in the sky – Your hand in mine)_

Sirius se levait de la table alors que Remus se rapprochait de Dumbledore, voulant certainement lui confier une autre idée. Leur loup était une boite de Pandore actuellement, regorgeant de bonne volonté pour l'Ordre du Phénix, formé depuis peu. Tout indiquait qu'ils devaient à présent se réunir et être unis pour faire face à la recrudescence du nombre de mangemorts en Grande Bretagne et les partisans commençaient même à affluer depuis les autres continents. Ce phénomène devait absolument être contenu pour que le monde moldu ne se doute pas que le sérial killer le plus recherché était en fait un sorcier qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient pas contrôler.

Le manoir des Potter était rempli de sorciers de tous âges, sortis de Poudlard pour la plupart et Sirius n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître d'anciens élèves et il leur souriait faiblement sur son passage. Mais au-delà des sorciers, il y avait également quelques moldus et aussi des créatures plus étranges mais d'une sagesse infinie. L'Ordre du Phénix réunissait le panel de talents et de compétences dont ils avaient besoin pour défendre les moldus, les sorciers nés-moldus ainsi que tous ceux ne voulant pas se faire asservir par Voldemort.

Il salua allègrement Mme Potter qui lui fourra une crêpe dans les mains et la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue en se dirigeant vers les jardins afin de pouvoir s'aérer l'esprit. Les discussions avaient été vives pendant des heures, le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps déjà et Sirius avait encore l'esprit en ébullition. Entre la recherche d'un moyen de transplaner en se débarrassant des mangemorts, le moyen de pouvoir se réunir et appeler des renforts en copiant en quelque sorte le système des Aurors et autres détails qui prenaient de l'importance durant les combats, Sirius était lessivé.

Et par-dessus tout ça, il avait ce besoin de voir Marlène.

Durant la réunion, Marlène avait quitté la pièce un peu plus tôt après un regard appuyé du directeur de Poudlard. Sirius, comme bon nombre de convive, n'avait pas compris pourquoi la jeune femme était évincée du restant de la discussion mais comme tout le monde le savait, Dumbledore avait toujours ses raisons. Lily semblait également ignorer pourquoi son amie avait obéit alors qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement séparées.

Mâchouillant sa crêpe à la fraise, Sirius s'arrêta net lorsqu'il arriva à l'embrasure de la porte du jardin, remarquant Sa silhouette parfaite au pied du cerisier. Seules quelques lanternes éclairaient par-ci par-là un jardin particulièrement fleurit pour cette période de l'année et Sirius dut faire son possible pour rétablir sa respiration alors qu'il l'observait, à son insu. Illuminée par une petite guirlande qui entourait le tronc de l'arbre, Marlène était assise sur le banc et semblait sereine malgré ses traits tirés. Depuis leur escapade dans la Forêt Interdite, il sentait l'état fébrile de Lily à chaque fois que James sortait du château sans elle. Mais il avait encore plus de mal à comprendre le langage inexistant de Marlène dans ces moment-là. Elle évitait son regard, elle l'évitait tout court puis Sirius la surprenait parfois à quelques mètres de lui avec Lily, grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs, comprenant qu'elles les suivaient parfois.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur scolarité, les examens de fin d'année n'étaient même plus une priorité pour Lily, ni même pour aucun autre étudiant faisant parti de l'Ordre d'ailleurs. Tous se concentraient pour trouver divers moyens de protections et d'attaques. Sirius savait pourtant qu'ils réussiraient tous brillamment.

Marlène se retourna alors soudainement vers lui et Sirius faillit lâcher son morceau de crêpe à ce moment-là. Il ne s'y ferait jamais, Elle le surprenait toujours en découvrant ainsi tous ses instants de faiblesse. Il déglutit silencieusement alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, même à plusieurs mètres de distances. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter chez Sirius, aussi brutalement que le jour où il avait compris qu'il tombait amoureux d'Elle.

De loin, il la vit respirer presque difficilement et à la vue de ses lèvres, Sirius fut remué par un instinct de courage et se laissa guider pour la rejoindre.Rêvait-il ou l'attendait-elle sans broncher ? Car si elle l'évitait à Poudlard, elle ne faisait rien actuellement pour s'échapper ou vaquer à des occupations diverses. Elle continuait de le regarder, sans que Sirius puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit à son regard, alors qu'il la rejoignait en oubliant le reste du monde. Tout ce qui importait à cet instant, c'était Elle. Elle et Sa main, elle et Ses yeux, Elle et Sa présence. Il n'y avait qu'Elle, il n'y aurait toujours qu'Elle.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle, Marlène recula quelque peu sur le banc, comme si elle lui laissait de la place pour qu'il s'y installe. Rêvait-il ou l'invitait-elle réellement à s'installer à côté d'elle ? Le cœur de Sirius battait beaucoup trop fort, il n'entendait pas le vent soufflant légèrement dans la nuit qui les englobait, il ne voyait que Marlène dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées pour lui offrir un petit sourire en coin. Subjugué, Sirius ne ralentit pas ses pas et s'assit en laissant une petite distance entre eux. Une distance si conséquente qu'il lutta pour ne pas se rapprocher d'elle comme un drogué. Le parfum de Marlène lui emplissait les narines, il l'entendait même respirer à ses côtés, ce qui affola encore plus son cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais invité à prendre place à côté de lui, même en cours. Jamais il n'avait envisagé la présence de l'autre en sept ans et voilà qu'elle le faisait, sous ce petit cerisier, à l'abri de tous les regards.

Sirius n'osait pas la regarder, peur d'être trahit par ses yeux ou ses mains tremblantes qu'ils liaient à présent pour s'empêcher un geste qu'elle refuserait. Il rêvait de prendre sa main, de glisser son autre main sur sa nuque et la rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser, fiévreusement. Il en rêvait toutes les nuits et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était à côté d'elle, sans qu'il ne soit Padfoot. Ce fut donc dans le silence que les deux Gryffondor avaient le nez levé vers le ciel, comptant presque les étoiles au-dessus d'eux. Marlène ignorait qu'aux yeux de Sirius, Elle était la plus belle des étoiles qu'il n'ait jamais pu frôler.

Soudain, il crut faire une attaque lorsqu'il sentit la douceur de Ses doigts sur les siens et lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Il s'empêcha de trembler, de japper, de resserrer ses doigts sur les siens, comme l'année dernière dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais Sirius était totalement désemparé par ce geste que Marlène avait amorcé cette fois. Il ne faisait pas que tenir ses doigts, il avait littéralement Sa main sur la sienne alors qu'il dégageait une chaleur sans nom, tant Elle l'embrasait.

Plus personne pour les regarder, plus personne de qui se cacher, Sirius était livré à lui-même alors que sa respiration se bloquait. Il était désemparé mais se donnait encore une contenance en espérant que son trouble ne se verrait pas. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son échine se tendre quand il sentit qu'elle resserrait Ses doigts contre les siens et Sirius baissa ses yeux vers elle immédiatement.

Son regard explosait son cœur, éclatait ses sentiments, faisait déborder son bonheur. Elle tenait Sirius et elle détenait plus qu'un ciel étoilé. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Marlène avait entièrement tourné son visage vers lui, lui offrant une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu droit auparavant : son attention. Il se sentit défaillir à la simple pression qu'elle effectuait sur sa main et il sut à cet instant que rien ne pourrait tarir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle ne faisait pas que battre son cœur, elle avait également le pouvoir de le tuer si elle le voulait. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête, il allait jusqu'à oublier de lui demander pourquoi elle était partie de la réunion sans rien dire. Sirius oubliait la guerre, oubliait sa famille originelle, oubliait toutes ses choses matérialistes auxquels il s'était attaché avec le temps.

Il aurait pu l'embrasser à ce moment mais il n'en fit rien. Sirius préféra garder sa main dans la sienne sans oser un geste brusque qui la pousserait à partir, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Ses yeux glissaient dans les siens, il la regardait en observant le moindre changement dans ses traits qui étaient à présent détendus. Ses joues ne semblaient plus aussi creuses qu'avant, son regard était même plus pétillant, comme lorsqu'il l'avait connu. Il sombrait dans son regard, il se raccrochait pourtant à sa main. C'était un moment précieux que rien ne devait gâcher. Il avait sa main dans la Sienne. Avec ça, il vaincrait le monde entier, il affronterait Voldemort sans broncher. Avec Marlène, Sirius se sentait englobé dans l'invulnérabilité, Elle était sa force, son courage, sa loyauté, sa richesse, son tout.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est un peu plus posé que les autres, plus romantique que les autres, forcément. Est-ce que cela va durer? Est-ce le calme avant la tempête? Est-ce un rêve? Est-ce que Marlène va retirer sa main et le gifler? La suite au prochain épisode ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bisous mes loulous !  
_


	15. Brothers in arms

**Chapitre 15 : Brothers in arms**

 _Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Après quelques drabbles et un OS intermédiaire, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre d'Accro et à cran ! Je remercie encore sincèrement toutes ses lectrices qui me soutiennent depuis le début, même si je vous met sur les nerfs à chaque fois que Sirius fait son trouillard :D Cependant, je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours là. Merci donc à Titietrominet27, . , Pils, AndouilleEtSushi, Cols, Cliaa et Lune Patronus pour leur revieuw. Merci également à celles qui m'ont ajout en favoris et en follow depuis peu également ! Merci merci !_

 _Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

 _Beta officiel : LycorisSnape (n'hésitez pas à aller également sur son profil, en plus de me corriger, elle fait également de très agréable fanfiction) Merci pour ta patience face à Sirius =)_

* * *

 _21 Aout 1978 – Birmingham_

 _(Chanson : Thème de Mad Max Fury Road de Junkie XL – Brothers in Arms)_

Leur scolarité à Poudlard avait peut-être prit fin mais en aucun cas, leur combat s'était arrêté là. Dès les premiers jours de leur sortie dans ce lieu qu'ils considéraient comme leur havre de paix, les Maraudeurs ainsi que d'autres sorciers plus âgés avaient décidé de défendre leur principe comme cette nuit.

James lui criait de se replier mais Sirius tenait bon. Il tenait bon pour la petite fille qu'il gardait dans ses bras, désormais aussi orpheline que lui. Il n'avait pu sauver aucun membre de sa famille, malgré le nombre conséquent de sorciers qui l'épaulait à cet instant, il n'avait pas pu. Pourtant, l'Ordre du Phénix était en train de se déployer dans tout le village, à la recherche d'autres démunis, laissant le groupe des Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily dans une allée bondée de mangemorts. Et si la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras hurlait en réclamant sa mère, Lily hurlait également, tentant de faire entendre raison à tous les sorciers qu'ils croisaient, leur disant de quitter l'allée, de quitter la ville et de trouver un endroit plus sûr. Car les partisans de Voldemort arpentaient les villages les plus reculés de Birmingham. Les grandes villes ne leur suffisaient plus, Voldemort recrutait où il pouvait à présent. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix accumulaient les nuits blanches, la fatigue se faisait sentir à chaque alerte qu'ils recevaient mais tous tenaient bon. Ils sauvaient des vies comme ils en perdaient. L'Ordre prenait autant en ampleur que les mangemorts et chacun devait avoir choisi son camps.

Un sort fusa près de son oreille et eut à peine le temps de se baisser qu'un autre l'atteignait. Mais un bouclier le protégea momentanément et Sirius sourit instinctivement à James qui surveillait toujours ses arrières.

Puis sans prévenir, les mangemorts décampèrent d'un seul mouvement, l'accalmie revenait malgré les incendies crépitant dans certaines maisons et Sirius déposa la jeune fille à terre qui se dirigea automatiquement vers Lily qui la serra dans ses bras. Cette accalmie n'était que de courte durée, c'était certain, mais assez pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. James avait déjà rejoint Sirius et Lily transplana avec quelques enfants pour certainement les emmener à Poudlard, seul lieu sûr.

Pourtant, Sirius écarquilla des yeux lorsque la nuit laissa traverser une horde encore plus sombre, si cela était possible et que le froid envahissait soudainement la ruelle où ils étaient. Les mangemorts avaient quitté le champ pour cette bonne et unique raison.

Remus ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, Peter sur les talons et les Maraudeurs furent alors réunit pour accueillir la horde de détraqueurs qui fonçait vers eux. Si Remus et Peter gardaient secrète leur recette du bonheur, il savait que James n'avait qu'à penser à Lily pour produire le plus merveilleux des Patronus. Et Sirius, qu'avait-il ? La main de Marlène.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sirius n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette qu'elle produisait déjà son patronus, comme s'il ne désirait que cela. James sembla légèrement surprit de voir la rapidité avec laquelle Sirius utilisait ce sort et en fit de même tandis que les animaux des quatre Maraudeurs, à leur effigie bien évidement, couraient et les encerclaient pour former un bouclier. Il était logique que les mangemorts aient tous transplanés, aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de supporter les détraqueurs car aucun n'avait la possibilité de manifester un bonheur ultime pour se protéger. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que ces créatures échappent un jour au contrôle du ministère pour rejoindre un parti plus dangereux et beaucoup plus avantageux pour eux.

Cependant, il fallait bien l'avouer, ils n'étaient que quatre et les détraqueurs devaient être plus d'une centaine, ameutant d'autres créatures par des cris suraiguës, laissant les allées sombres et glacées derrière eux. Et si James, Remus ainsi que Sirius retenaient parfaitement la barrière autour d'eux et des enfants encore présents, Peter avait du mal à garder la cadence et sa faiblesse se fit sentir dans le petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

Remus hurlait de tenir bon mais plus les secondes passaient, plus les détraqueurs se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, les faisant malgré tout grelotter de froid. Subitement, James hurla un cri de guerre qui les requinqua un court instant avant que leur barrière ne soit de nouveau fragilisée. Chacun d'entre eux espérait que Lily reviendrait à temps pour prendre encore quelques enfants avec elle car eux quatre ne pouvaient pas transplaner alors que toute leur énergie partait dans leurs patronus qui s'affaiblissaient malgré tout à vue d'œil.

Sirius hurla à son tour, Remus en fit autant mais rien n'y faisait, leurs patronus couraient de moins en moins vite et Lily ne revenait pas. Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient trop loin pour les entendre, et instinctivement, ils se resserrèrent autour des enfants tandis que Sirius ne cessait de penser à Marlène, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que leur énergie suffirait à compenser celle que Peter ne produisait pas. Il repensa à sa main qu'il avait serrée des semaines auparavant, éloignant le vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Il repensa à son regard en écartant le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas revue depuis. Il repensa à la chaleur de cet instant en espérant connaître de nouveau la douceur de sa peau et oublier les détraqueurs qui commençaient à prendre leur vitalité. Le souffle des Maraudeur était visible dans l'air à présent glacé et ils se resserrèrent encore plus entre eux, tentant de garder le navire à flot. Ils devraient malgré tout s'arrêter à temps avant de transplaner massivement avec les enfants, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que le bouclier ne s'effondre.

Soudain dans ce vacarme assourdissant, Sirius entendit le 'plop' d'un transplanage et lorsqu'il indiqua aux enfants de rejoindre Lily, ce fut un énorme patronus argenté qui traversa le petit espace entre lui et James, se ruant vers le bouclier pour le consolider. Les doigts de Sirius tremblèrent un moment alors qu'une sensation familière l'envahissait à la vue du nouvel animal et lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir le propriétaire, il fut estomaqué par la présence de Marlène.

Dans cette nuit noire, elle rayonnait par sa force et sa détermination. Dans ce vacarme, elle avait instauré le silence et déployait une nouvelle énergie dans le groupe qu'il formait. Elle ne le regardait pas et maintenait presque à elle seule la barrière contre les détraqueurs qui reculèrent soudainement, sans pouvoir les approcher davantage. Un autre 'plop' résonna entre eux et il sut que les enfants partaient avec Lily et Peter, qui était malheureusement inutile à présent.

S'il gardait une apparence sereine d'un point de vue extérieur, au fond de lui, Sirius était vraiment déstabilisé. Il savait que les patronus n'étaient qu'une matérialisation d'un esprit protecteur et chez les Maraudeurs, à part pour Remus, il s'agissait trait pour trait de leur forme animagus et qu'ils étaient tous unique. Le patronus était attitré à une seule personne, permettant de reconnaître le sorcier à qui il appartenait. Marlène était toujours derrière lui mais il ne pouvait oublier l'image de son patronus qui était sous ses yeux. Exactement le même que le sien. Alors que les détraqueurs s'éloignaient progressivement, rendant la lumière à certaines de ruelles adjacentes, Sirius ne cessait de fixer le chien de Marlène qui menait à présent les autres esprits boucliers. Si son chien pouvait grogner, on aurait pu l'entendre et lorsque celui-ci sembla le faire, il envoya une onde majestueuse qui éloigna pour de bons les derniers détraqueurs restant. Marlène libérait son pouvoir via son patronus, dégageant ainsi toute sa puissance pour faire fendre dans l'air les détraqueurs loin d'eux. Sirius regagnait alors une chaleur inespérée, sa vague de bonheur lui insufflait une seconde vie, revigorant les trois Maraudeurs durablement.

Pourtant, Sirius était perturbé, il était plus que médusé, il était perdu. Que fallait-il penser de son patronus, fallait-il le considérer comme un signe? Lily n'avait pas le même patronus que James, ce dernier n'en faisait pas un drame. Le patronus de Sirius avança alors vers celui de Marlène, comme s'il suivait l'ordre inconscient de son propriétaire. Marlène avait-elle cette forme de patronus parce qu'elle avait déjà vu Padfoot précédemment ? Si oui, le considérait-elle comme un protecteur ? Et sinon ? Etait-ce simplement parce qu'elle avait peur des chiens ? Après tout, Sirius n'avait jamais eu une grande affinité avec les chiens, c'était pourtant la forme de son animagus ainsi que de son patronus. C'est alors que le chien de Marlène se retourna et Sirius ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que dire, que faire devant ce qu'il voyait.  
A la lumière du lampadaire, on aurait pu les confondre. Seulement le chien de Marlène était une femelle tandis que celui de Sirius était un mâle. Celle de Marlène était un peu plus frêle, une lueur de féminité dans le regard que le chien de Sirius n'avait décidément pas. Et puis surtout, son patronus était largement plus propre que le sien, qui à l'instar de son animagus, se grattait perpétuellement l'oreille.

Tandis que James s'assurait qu'aucun autre sorcier ou moldu n'était présent dans les maisons partiellement détruites, le patronus de Marlène rejoignait sa propriétaire et Sirius croisa alors son regard pour la première fois, ravivant tous les souvenirs qu'elle lui avait laissé le mois précédent. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage de l'embrasser ou ne serait-ce que d'aller la voir, chez elle ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé glisser une chance inespérée et que Marlène ne se présenterait plus jamais à sa porte à présent. Pourtant, la vue de son patronus le déstabilisait, ce chien l'ébranlait et le sourire que Marlène offrait à son bouclier le secouait. Son cœur s'emballa violement alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de conclusions aussi hâtives.

Le patronus de Remus galopa un peu plus loin et Sirius sut qu'il avertissait les autres membres de l'Ordre éparpillés un peu plus loin dans le village. Sirius ne pouvait détacher son regard de Marlène et James dut le bousculer pour le faire bouger. Ce fut lorsque les yeux de la jeune femme virèrent vers lui qu'il amorça un pas. Un pas en arrière.

La violence des sentiments faisait s'emballer son cœur, le simple fait que son patronus soit exactement comme le sien le faisait déborder d'émotion. Il aurait pu courir une nouvelle fois vers elle mais le lieu et le moment n'étaient pas idéaux. Il n'avait pas le courage de créer le moment parfait avec elle. Qu'aurait-il fait si elle l'avait repoussé ? Il en aurait été malheureux et Sirius repoussait l'échéance encore et encore. Un Patronus n'était pas un signe, Marlène avait certainement prit l'image de Padfoot durant l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard pour se sentir … protégée ? Est-ce que Sirius l'a protégeait alors ? Les questions martelaient sa tête alors que mécaniquement, il mettait en place les protections avec James pour sécuriser les lieux, s'assurant une nouvelle fois qu'ils n'oubliaient personne derrière eux. Il sentait la présence de Marlène près de lui mais était incapable de lui prendre la main. Il vit son sourire émerger dans ses souvenirs, sourire qu'elle avait adressé à son Patronus. Etait-ce pour lui, malgré tout ?

* * *

 _Je ne veux pas me faire taper, s'il vous plaiiiiit ! Vous en pensez quoi de son patronus? Sirius est en plein délire? Le soleil vous fait voir quelques illusions dans ce chapitre? :D_


	16. In the house, in a heartbeat

**Chapitre 16 : in the house, in a heartbeat**

 _Note de l'auteur :Hello ! Après quelques drabbles, voici donc un nouveau chapitre d'accro et à cran ! Merci à tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices qui me laissent une revieuw après chaque chapitre, c'est un plaisir de vous lire après chaque poste et c'est vraiment très motivant pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup à Titietrominet27, , lune patronus, Pils, AndouilleEtSushi, Phillyda Crane et Kyu pour vos contributions, merci énormément!_

 _Beta officielle : Merci à LycorisSnape d'avoir toujours autant de patience envers Sirius et également envers moi (surtout pour ce chapitre qu'elle a du corrigé à deux reprises). N'hésitez pas à aller voir et lire ses fanfictions à elle, en plus de corriger beaucoup d'autres auteurs, elle en écrit également de très bons._

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

* * *

 _31 Octobre 1978 – Un entrepôt désaffecté de Londres_

 _(Chanson : john murphy – in the house, in a heartbeat)_

Sirius eut à peine le temps de plonger vers un autre pilier juste avant que le sien n'explose sous l'effet d'un sortilège du camp adverse. Mais son genou déjà fragilisé lui fit faire une nouvelle mauvaise chute et il ne put échapper aux débris qui lacérèrent son visage. Pourtant, du regard, il ne cherchait que Lily et James.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour atterrir dans ce pétrin ? Il ne le savait pas. Ils avaient suivi une piste qui les avaient tous menés ici mais ils étaient à présent piégés et ils se retrouvaient dans l'impossibilité de transplaner. Les mangemorts avaient encerclé le bâtiment magiquement et physiquement, certains ratissaient les étages comme des chiens de chasse alors que d'autres transplanaient dans un nuage de fumée noire à quelques pas d'eux. Sirius n'avait pas le temps de pester, il fallait trouver une solution pour sortir avant qu'un des mangemort ne pense à appeler Voldemort pour les rejoindre. Ils savaient tous que Lily était en danger à chaque mission mais rien ne pouvait empêcher la jeune femme de les rejoindre et de les épauler. Son aide était beaucoup trop précieuse et James ne pouvait jamais la contredire sans se prendre une claque derrière la tête.

Il vit alors la crinière rousse de Lily derrière un pilier et il maintint le silence en soufflant de soulagement avant qu'un sortilège de James n'atteigne leurs ennemis et que Sirius en fasse de même, profitant de l'occasion pour brouiller au maximum les pistes avec les moyens du bord. Les mangemorts ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils n'étaient que trois et ils devaient en abattre un maximum avant de pouvoir trouver une porte de sortie. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que la fuite cette fois-ci. Une chaise voltigea à quelques mètres de Sirius pour se fracasser contre le mur derrière lui et il envoya alors balader les débris vers leurs assaillants, sans chercher à particulièrement viser. Il capta alors le regard de James et ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il leur fallait gagner du temps, coûte que coûte. Leurs intentions s'étaient clarifiées lorsqu'ils entendirent distinctement le mot « sang de bourbe » résonner dans l'étage, rendant Lily aussi blême que possible. James retenait fermement la main de la jeune femme comme pour la rassurer ou la retenir de contredire leur insulte. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils reculèrent une nouvelle fois en créant une légère illusion. Deux mangemorts transplanèrent à l'endroit où ils étaient auparavant et les deux meilleurs amis les stupéfixèrent immédiatement avant de se cacher de nouveau. Deux en moins sur une trentaine, c'était pas mal pour un début mais clairement pas assez pour s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Lily devait le soigner, il n'arriverait jamais à bouger assez vite avec son genou.

De l'autre côté du pilier, un éclat attira les yeux de Sirius et Lily leur montra discrètement un léger médaillon qui avait commencé à scintiller. James en souffla de contentement en même temps que Sirius. Lily était bien la seule à pouvoir assurer leurs arrières lorsque ils fonçaient tête baissée vers un combat. L'Ordre venait d'être averti de leur position, il suffisait d'attendre des renforts. Ils arriveraient forcément à rentrer dans la bâtisse et à repousser le restant des mangemorts pour qu'ils puissent tous repartir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il fallait tenir jusque-là et ruser à chaque seconde pour leur survie.

Sirius laissa échapper un maigre sourire mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit un nuage transplaner juste devant lui. Au loin, Lily étouffa un cri alors que Sirius levait sa baguette. il fut pris de court lorsque le mangemort le plaqua contre le pilier avant même d'avoir fini de se matérialiser. Ecarquillant les yeux, Sirius se fit désarmer dans la foulée alors que Snivellus arborait un mauvais sourire sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux gras, plus longs que jamais, retombant sur son visage. Le masque de Mangemort ne pouvait pas cacher son horrible visage et l'ancien Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir ennuyé. Il s'arrêta brusquement de respirer lorsque la baguette du mangemort fut pointée contre sa gorge. Snivellus avait une flamme de démence dans le regard et Sirius commença à légèrement paniquer. Aucun mouvement ne lui était permis et il était sans défense, privé de sa baguette à présent à terre. Déjà blessé, il ne pourrait pas rassembler le peu de force qu'il avait pour récupérer sa baguette avec sa magie primaire, il tomberait d'épuisement avant même de pouvoir livrer un combat magique. Ce n'était que Snivellus, il trouverait forcément un autre moyen de l'amocher, comme un combat à mains nues.

Soudain, la voix de Lily le coupa dans son élan, arrêtant également Snivellus qui arrêta son mouvement pour se retourner vers elle, surpris de la voir ici. Si Snivellus avait pu sourire à sa vision, il l'aurait fait mais son regard fut attirer par la main de la jeune fille qui serrait fermement celle de James. Cette seconde d'inattention fut suffisante pour que James annule aussi discrètement que possible le maléfice et que Sirius se saisisse de sa baguette. Il allait enfin pouvoir régler durablement le compte à ce mangemort qui était toujours dans leurs pattes. Lily l'en empêcha d'un second cri étouffé. Ils savaient qu'elle accordait toujours des chances inespérées, même parfois à ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Snivellus faisait largement parti de ce type de personnes que James et Sirius ne pourraient jamais toucher sans l'accord de Lily. Alors il préféra prendre l'ancien Serpentard par surprise et lui assena un coup de poing sur le nez qui fit tomber son ennemi à terre, assommé par le choc. Sirius n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle pour Lily. Malgré tout le respect qu'il pouvait avoir pour ses valeurs, il fallait surtout qu'ils s'échappent. James continuait de dresser des barrières autour d'eux alors que certains sortilèges traversaient l'espace entre eux et il lui prêta de nouveau main forte, en attendant que l'Ordre surgisse.

Ils entendirent alors distinctement plusieurs 'plop' de transplanage et surent par le silence qui s'établit de l'autre côté que Voldemort était arrivé. Ils savaient que cet instant arriverait, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgirait avant que l'Ordre ne puisse arriver. Sirius s'arma de tout son courage malgré les sueurs froides qui coulaient dans son dos et agrippa sa baguette magique pour murmurer des sortilèges de protection autour de James et Lily tandis qu'ils en faisaient de même, pour lui. Il espérait seulement que Remus arriverait à temps, il était généralement le premier à accourir lorsque l'Ordre recevait le message d'alerte. Des alertes de plus en plus fréquentes ses derniers temps et la fatigue se lisait dans tous les regards lors des réunions, mêlée à la peine liée aux trop nombreuses pertes. Mais rien de tout cela ne se voyait dans le regard de James qui avait la ferme intention de protéger ce qu'il avait, à savoir Lily.

Le ricanement de Voldemort résonna derrière eux, suivi de celui de Bellatrix qui appelait Sirius en prétextant vouloir revoir son cher cousin. Ce dernier eut soudainement honte de réaliser que la majorité de sa famille était dans le camp adverse. Un regard vers James l'apaisa. Il avait choisi sa famille, il était dans le bon camp. Malgré les blessures qui marquaient leurs peaux, ils étaient tous dans le bon camp, malgré les membres qui mouraient à chaque combat, d'autres venaient les remplacer et gonfler leurs rangs pour sauver d'autres vies.

Un sortilège détruisit alors le pilier derrière lequel Lily et James étaient cachés, les forçant à s'agenouiller pour se protéger de la vue de Voldemort. James avait brandit sa baguette pour former un autre bouclier sur Lily afin de la protéger davantage et Sirius en profita alors pour lancer un sortilège vers le camp adverse, arrêtant alors le rire de Bellatrix qu'il avait certainement touchée. Voldemort avait pris Lily en grippe depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'il ne la laisse s'échapper. Des sortilèges commencèrent alors à pleuvoir vers ce qui restait du pilier et Sirius voyait son meilleur ami dans une position des plus inconfortables, sachant que les protections ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à autant de chocs.

Soudain, Dumbledore se matérialisa entre eux, se posant juste devant Voldemort qui cessa immédiatement de ricaner. Sirius hésita alors à sortir de sa cachette, voyant James commencer en faire autant mais soudain, tandis que Dumbledore levait sa baguette, un nuage de fumée noire engloba James et Lily quidisparurent à l'insu de tous. Sirius voulu se précipiter mais Dumbledore semblait lui avoir bloqué toute possibilité de mouvement derrière ce pilier alors qu'il remuait le sol où ils étaient pour ériger une barrière de débris qu'il dirigea vers les mangemorts et leur maitre. Il n'avait certainement pas vu que Lily et James venaient de se faire enlever derrière son dos et Sirius commença à paniquer.

Mais Dumbledore semblait maitriser Voldemort dans un vacarme assourdissant, le vent se levant depuis le sol alors que certains mangemorts déguerpissaient en voyant le Directeur de Poudlard avancer vers Voldemort qui reculait face à lui. C'est alors qu'une volute de fumée noire se matérialisa devant lui et avant même que Sirius ne puisse amorcer le moindre geste de sa baguette, il sentit deux bras autour des siens qui le pétrifièrent sur place. Un câlin ? Pourquoi un mangemort viendrait-il lui faire un câlin ? Légèrement sonné par l'arrivée de Dumbledore, la disparition de Lily et James, Sirius tenta de se secouer en repoussant le mangemort qui tentait à moitié de l'enlever et leva sa baguette pour l'éloigner. Le pilier sur lequel il était adossé s'effrita partiellement sur le mangemort qui se colla soudainement à lui pour échapper aux débris qui volaient de toute part. Ils étaient englobés dans une tornade que seul Dumbledore contrôlait face à Voldemort et Sirius plissa les yeux pour y voir plus clair. Entre le nuage noir qui se matérialisait et cette allure familière, Sirius eut un instant de délire lorsqu'il crut apercevoir un médaillon de l'Ordre briller dans la poche des robes du mangemort. A qui l'avait-il volé ? Avaient-ils un espion dans leurs rangs ? Pourtant, ce mangemort ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal, il n'avait pas de baguette pointée sur lui, il émanait même de lui une assurance déconcertante. Le mangemort tendait ses mains gantées de noir et Sirius respira difficilement. Que se passait-il ? Il n'osa pas regarder Dumbledore qui était maintenant hors de vue alors que le combat semblait s'être déclenché entre lui et Voldemort. Il n'avait que cette présence quasi surréaliste devant les yeux qui lui demandait intimement de le suivre et de lui faire confiance. Un mangemort aux allures plus que pacifistes.

Il ne savait pas où ce geste allait le mener mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il rejoindrait dans tous les cas ses amis et ce simple fait lui donna le courage nécessaire pour braver ses principes. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque Sirius saisit la main tendue et riva son regard dans le masque du mangemort qui prit son geste comme un accord pour transplaner, comme l'avaient fait Lily et James quelques minutes auparavant. Qu'importe ce qu'il risquait à présent, il allait rejoindre sa famille, celle qu'il avait choisie, qu'importe l'état ou le lieu où ils seraient, ils y seraient ensemble. Loin de ce combat avec Voldemort auquel ils avaient échappé de justesse pour la deuxième fois.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il transplana avec le mangemort, lui donnant une porte de sortie dans ce combat. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la magie qui bloquait sa respiration, mais c'était son choc lorsqu'il rencontra les beaux yeux de Marlène derrière le masque de mort.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est un grand tournant pour Sirius, autant pour Marlène aussi d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il vous plait? Vous êtes choqués? :o Ca vous plait pas? Vous avez envie de ... me jeter des pierres?_

 _Je tiens à remercier encore une fois toutes ses lectrices qui me suivent et me motivent car j'atteins bientôt les 100 revieuws et sincèrement, je suis extrêmement heureuse ! Je ne pensais pas atteindre ce chiffre un jour et je suis heureuse que le personnage de Marlène et Sirius vous plaise. Je sais que ça traine en longueur, que ça vous saoule probablement mais vos avis, vos critiques sont vraiment très importants. Alors merci 100 fois, 1000 fois, autant d'infini que d'éternité possible !_


	17. Undisclosed desires

**Chapitre 17 : Undisclosed desires**

 _Note de l'auteur : Hehey ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre d'Accro et à cran ! Sachez que nous (ma béta et moi) sommes entrain de corriger et de revoir ma première fanfiction publiée sur ce site donc je tâcherais de ne pas ralentir le rythme de publication pour cette fanfiction. Cependant, quelques retards seront à prévoir si jamais le temps vient à manquer. On se retrouve en bas !  
_

 _Beta officielle :La grande et fameuse LycorisSnape ! N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à ses fanfictions également ! Merci encore à elle de supporter mes frasques avec Sirius =)_

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR._

* * *

 _25 Décembre 1978 – Manoir des Potter_

 _(Muse – Undisclosed desires)_

En ce jour de Noël, le manoir des Potter grouillait de sorciers depuis quelques jours mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête cette année. Les gens venaient et partaient en coup de vent, la maison des Potter était devenue un lieu de passage pour tous les sorciers de l'Ordre mais aussi un lieu où ils pouvaient se reposer et se réunir comme aujourd'hui.

Dumbledore présidait l'assemblée, leur apportant les dernières nouvelles autour d'une table qui s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Quelques français les avaient rejoint dans la soirée, on leur expliquait qu'une filiale de l'Ordre avait été mise en place là-bas suite aux récentes attaques pour leur assurer une meilleure protection. Lily distribuait des cafés à tout le monde, James discutait d'un plan de bataille avec Remus qui étalait des papiers sous les yeux de tout le monde. L'œil d'Alastor bougeait sans cesse, Emmeline murmurait avec Dorcea et Mary. D'autres visages familiers étaient également présents, dont un qui ne revenait pas à Sirius. Non, ce n'était pas Noël, c'était une préparation à la prochaine attaque qui se faisait imminente.

Mais dans tout ce brouhaha, Sirius ne regardait que Marlène installée à l'autre bout de la table, trempant un biscuit dans la tasse que Lily lui avait glissé. Elle semblait ailleurs, ne prêtant nullement attention aux conversations autour. Tout avait changé depuis l'attaque d'Halloween. Sirius ainsi que l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre avait appris que Marlène avait été faite et que Voldemort l'utilisait comme une espionne hors pair. Dumbledore leur avait longuement expliqué que Marlène avait fait un choix qui leur avait permis de contrer bon nombre d'attaque, de sauver des vies et surtout, de connaître une partie de leurs plans avec un peu d'avance.

Sirius était loin de voir ça sous un bon œil. La nuit même où Marlène les avait fait transplaner à Godric's Hollow, il fulminait sans que rien ne puisse l'apaiser. Les paroles sages de Lily, les blagues de James, les plans de Remus, les bêtises de Peter, rien ne tarissait cette sourde colère qu'il ressentait face à elle.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? Avec qui ? Où ? Par qui ? Contre qui ? Des milliards de questions se bousculaient sans que personne ne puisse lui répondre. Or Sirius voulait des explications. Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle décidé de se faire mangemort alors qu'il les haïssait? Pourquoi Marlène avait-elle décidé de faire ça seule alors qu'il avait quitté sa famille à cause de cette même cause stupide ? Lily ne cessait de lui dire que c'était pour le bien de tous, James haussait les épaules en guise de soutien, Remus ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était assez douée pour les berner. Mais Sirius ne comprenait pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Marlène était trop … Marlène pour être mangemort. Elle ne possédait aucun de leurs défauts, elle était même la femme la plus pure et la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait. Elle était semblable à ce que d'autres qualifierait d'ange malgré qu'elle soit une des sorcières les plus redoutées de leur génération. Marlène n'avait pas à être un mangemort, elle n'avait pas à côtoyer les autres membres de sa famille, notamment cette folle de Bellatrix. A quel cercle appartenait-elle ? Où dormait-elle la nuit ? Comment faisait-elle pour cacher sa véritable identité à Voldemort ? Il entendait Lily parler de son pouvoir d'occlumencie et James de légilimencie. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu remarquer sa nouvelle allégeance alors qu'il ne cessait de regarder Marlène à chaque occasion qui se présentait ? Comment faisait-elle pour cacher toute cette vérité ?

Sirius avait été le seul à qui Marlène ne s'était pas encore expliquée. Dumbledore leur avait fait comprendre qu'il laissait le champ libre à la jeune femme d'expliquer ou non les causes de son engagement chez Voldemort tout en servant la cause de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lily l'avait prise à part dès le début, puis James, et enfin Remus. Dans la foulée, il avait réussi à mettre un nom sur le visage qui ne lui revenait pas. Cet ignoble Serdaigle avec qui elle avait dansé à Poudlard, Benjy, était là aussi. Elle avait même parlé à Dorcea, à Emmeline mais Sirius était le seul à qui elle n'avait même pas adressé le moindre regard.

Si Sirius pensait que Marlène l'avait déjà évité durant leurs années à Poudlard, il se rendait compte qu'à présent, ce mot et cette sensation n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Ce n'était pas un vide, ce n'était pas un manque. Ce gouffre avait été remplacé par l'incompréhension et la colère. A chaque réunion de l'Ordre, Marlène était dans un coin, laissant Dumbledore parler à sa place, laissant Lily lui servir un café, laissant Benjy lui sourire alors que lui, il n'avait le droit à rien du tout. Si Sirius avait été jaloux le soir du bal où elle avait dansé avec ce garçon, répétition. L'enjeu était plus grave, plus conséquent. C'était Marlène qui risquait sa peau et elle avait délibérément choisi ce rôle.

Remus lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table et Sirius concentra son attention sur Dumbledore. Lily s'installait près de James et Marlène venait de poser sa tasse sur la table pour se rapprocher d'eux. S'ensuivit un long débat pour savoir comment protéger les moldus qui seraient présents lors de la prochaine attaque du nouvel an à Londres. Chacun commença à exposer ses idées, beaucoup parlaient en même temps que les autres et Sirius ne put entendre aucune des personnes présentes, son esprit se focalisant de nouveau sur Marlène, inexplicablement ailleurs.

A quoi pensait-elle ? A quoi avait-elle pensé d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle avait accepté d'être mangemort ? Avait-t-elle été recrutée ou était-elle allée les voir directement ? Qu'a-t-elle dit pour les convaincre de poser la marque des Ténèbres ? Sirius fronça les sourcils, tentant malgré tout de dissiper cette fureur qu'il contenait à chaque réunion, à chaque fois que Marlène était là.  
C'était mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Maintenant, il se mourait à chaque mission, à chaque fois qu'il voyait la silhouette d'un mangemort, il pensait immédiatement à Elle. Et si elle mourait de leur propre main ? Soudain, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et à l'instar du jour où elle avait transplané dans ses capes noires durant l'attaque, Sirius en eut le souffle coupé.

Depuis combien de jour n'avait-il pas revu cette douceur dans son regard ? Quand elle avait regardé son propre patronus ? Ou plutôt lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sous le cerisier ? Comment faisait-elle pour le faire passer d'un état à l'autre en l'espace de quelques semaines ? Il bouillonnait de rage et elle arrivait à le calmer en quelques secondes à peine. Quel était son pouvoir ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue lui parler ? Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de demander le même privilège que ses amis, après tout, Sirius n'avait jamais été proche d'elle. Pourtant, il lui avait tenu la main deux fois, n'était-ce pas suffisant pour prétendre avoir besoin d'une conversation également ?

Il se sentait ridicule de réagir aussi excessivement et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était loin de pouvoir exiger quoi que ce soit. Marlène ne quittait pas ses yeux, cette même lueur indescriptible qui laissait Sirius pantois à chaque occasion. Il mourait d'inquiétude chaque jour où il ne la voyait pas chez Lily, chaque jour où il ne voyait pas la lumière à sa fenêtre, chaque jour où sa chaise était vide durant les réunions. Il fulminait de colère à chaque fois qu'elle était là et qu'elle l'évitait du regard et aujourd'hui, il retombait éperdument amoureux d'elle maintenant qu'elle le regardait.

Cette situation était insupportable. Lily et James étaient les seuls à supporter ses états d'âmes sans pouvoir le consoler ou le divertir. Si les missions lui changeaient les idées jusque-là, c'était maintenant l'inverse, elles le stressaient.

Soudain, Marlène profita du brouhaha pour se lever de table, ne quittant toujours pas Sirius des yeux. Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, pas même Lily qui avait commencé à regarder les plans de Remus pour y griffonner une idée. Sirius semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué qu'elle prenait la direction des jardins et étrangement, il y vit une occasion qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer. C'est alors qu'il se leva à son tour, transformant sa colère en courage, faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention et suivit Marlène avec un peu de distance.

Elle sembla remarquer sa présence dans le couloir alors que les bruits émanant de la salle à manger se minimisaient au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Marlène ralentissait en osant regarder derrière son épaule, en sa direction et si le calme avait pris possession des lieux, le cœur de Sirius martelait dans sa poitrine et le rendait sourd. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape avant qu'elle ne reparte, comme chaque nuit, dans un lieu où il ne pouvait même pas savoir comment elle allait. Même Lily ignorait tout de ce que faisait sa meilleure amie et Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas partager ses informations avec lui. Il devait savoir. Il méritait de savoir. Il s'octroyait ce pouvoir alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était rien à Ses yeux. Son cœur sembla battre violement à cet instant, entre colère et ardeur, le plein d'émotion qu'il accumulait depuis des semaines était palpable.

Alors que Marlène posait un premier pied dans le jardin, Sirius lui prit le bras plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il projetait sa propre haine sur Elle sans pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments autrement. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, ses yeux marron tournés vers lui sans aucune incompréhension, comme si elle savait pourquoi Sirius la retenait à présent. Il devait savoir. . Il voulait tout savoir et lui faire enlever cette marque qu'il devinait déjà sur son bras. Le souffle court, Sirius remarqua qu'elle ne tentait pas de se défaire et qu'au contraire, elle avait même fait un pas vers lui.

Sa chaleur augmenta très nettement et Sirius desserra sa prise, tentant de mettre toute sa colère dans un regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire une pareille chose, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marlène avait choisi de prendre un rôle si dangereux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était plus distante avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans l'Ordre. Il ne voulait pas laisser exploser sa fureur dans le manoir des Potter, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Il fallait qu'il l'emmène ailleurs.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il glissa sa main dans la sienne, s'empêchant de trembler alors qu'il l'entrainait dans son sillage. Marlène ne bronchait pas alors qu'elle avait tout à fait la possibilité de rebrousser chemin. Pourtant elle le suivait et Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à lui en vouloir. Mécaniquement, sa main libre prit la poudre de Cheminette et il s'engouffra dans la cheminée avec elle en murmurant son adresse.

* * *

 _Alors, vous avez aussi de vous prendre la tête suite à cette révélation? Que va-t-il se passer, est-ce que Sirius va hurler pour ne pas se donner en public? Ou ... ou? :D ahah merci encore à toutes vos revieuws, j'ai atteint la centaine de revieuw et aussi les 3000 vues depuis le début, j'en suis vraiment très heureuse ! Merci à toutes celle qui prennent du temps pour m'écrire, merci à titietrominet27, FanDeBlack . com , AndouilleEtSushi, lune patronus et Pils ! Merci de votre soutient !_

 _Et puis si vous avez envie de me taper ou de me crier dessus, laisser une revieuw :D bisou, à la semaine prochaine !_


	18. Lullaby

**Chapitre 18 : Lullaby**

 _Note de l'auteur :Hello ! Voici le chapitre 18, avec une chanson -encore une fois- qui me tient à coeur. Je tiens à remercier toutes mes lectrices, spécialement celles qui me laissent une revieuw car vos encouragements me motivent beaucoup à écrire les prochains chapitres qui suivent. Merci à Kyu, lune patronus, AndouilleEtSushi, titietrominet27 et Guest._

 _Beta officielle : LycorisSnape (n'hésitez pas à aller voir sesfictions également, en plus d'avoir le temps de me corriger moi et certainement plus de 6 autres auteurs, elle a le mérite d'écrire de très bonnes fanfictions !)_

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

* * *

 _26 Décembre 1978 – Appartement de Sirius_

 _(Chanson : The Cure – Lullaby)_

La neige voltigeait derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre et Sirius soupira silencieusement, savourant l'atmosphère chaleureuse de son appartement. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de le meubler comme il le voulait, étant donné qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps chez les Potter ou à Poudlard. Mais au moins, il avait arrangé la chambre exactement comme il le voulait, contrairement à celle qu'il avait au Square _Grimmaurd_.

Il se redressa alors légèrement, s'accoudant pour se mettre sur le côté et laissa échapper un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit Sa silhouette féminine dormir à ses côtés, ses cheveux blond retombant sur son nez. Il n'osa pas la toucher, ni même amorcer tout autre mouvement de crainte de la réveiller. Contrairement à toutes les autres filles à qui il rendait visite, il avait envie de prendre son temps pour l'observer. La fine couverture couvrait ses formes plus qu'harmonieuses et le feu lui monta immédiatement au ventre sans même avoir besoin de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la nuit. Il se retrouva dans le même état fébrile que la veille, tremblant, le cœur en flammes et totalement à la merci de ses sentiments pour Elle.

Marlène ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de lui servir un verre, de lui hurler dessus ou de fracasser le moindre objet contre le mur. A peine avaient-ils traversé la cheminée que Marlène s'était rapprochée de lui, capturant ses lèvres et l'entrainant dans les étages supérieurs. Comment avait-elle su que sa chambre était au-dessus d'ailleurs ? Quand Sirius avait-il perdu la raison face à ses lèvres et surtout lorsqu'il avait rencontré sa peau pour la première fois.

Son premier baiser avec Marlène était indescriptible. De la timidité, de la surprise puis une passion totale. Ses lèvres avaient un avant-gout d'aventure, de nouveauté, de découverte sans limite. Sa douceur infinie alternait avec sa fougue emportant Sirius dans un monde inconnu qu'il ne demandait qu'à explorer. Aucunes lèvres ne lui avaient apporté pareil délice en un seul baiser, les mains de Marlène glissaient sur ses joues, elle le possédait et le tenait sans qu'il puisse s'en échapper. Il était loin de vouloir s'en échapper.

Elle se mordait les lèvres, balançant son visage en arrière alors qu'il retenait ses cheveux entre ses mains. Toutes ses images se mêlaient les unes dans les autres, il revoyait la peau de Marlène glisser sous ses doigts, ses lèvres s'approchant bien souvent des siennes. Il l'avait retenue dans ses bras tremblant, elle lui dérobait des baisers fiévreux et son souffle le berçait dans les méandres d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là.

Il n'avait pas seulement perdu la raison, il en devenait fou. Fou de sa peau, fou de ses regards brulants, fou de ses mains qui caressaient son dos, fou du moindre souffle qui sortait de ses lèvres, fou de ses gémissements. Sirius était totalement perdu mais heureux. Pourrait-il de nouveau goûter à ce bonheur sans craindre le futur ? Il avait cette folle envie de se réveiller tous les jours avec Marlène et de se coucher tous les soirs avec elle. Il avait cette envie de goûter à un quotidien, comme celui que James lui racontait, les yeux brillants. Marlène avait réveillé un bon nombre d'envies en une seule nuit dans ses bras, elle avait créé un nouveau monde autour d'eux. Elle lui avait livré une version d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Passionnée, avide, romantique, enflammée, il avait eu cette chance d'avoir Marlène pour lui, pour la première fois. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle durant leur scolarité était balayés par chaque baiser, chaque souffle.

Lui qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir dormir dans la salle commune, la voir ainsi dans son lit à cet instant venait de lui donner une énorme claque. Il n'était plus ce jeune garçon de Poudlard, accumulant bêtises sur bêtises avec James. Il n'était plus ce jeune garçon qui avait un faible pour Marlène, il était cet homme qui venait de vivre de sublimes instants à l'aimer. Il était cet homme qui était prêt à tout pour elle, trouvant un monde indicible dans ses yeux. Elle venait de lui offrir une renaissance. De toutes les étoiles, elle était son idéale.

Il aurait aimé faire durer cet instant, lui demander de s'installer chez lui. Sirius était fou de ce bout de femme, elle ne devait certainement pas se rendre compte de tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il fit taire un jappement naissant mais en voulant se redresser, il réveilla la jeune femme qui papillonna faiblement des cils avant de le regarder de ses grands yeux marron, sans broncher davantage.

Le ventre de Sirius se tordit alors instantanément. Le jeune homme sembla redescendre de son nuage, laissant retomber le faible sourire. Devait-il paniquer ? Allait-elle partir ? Lui faire comprendre que c'était une erreur ? Mais il tomba des nues lorsque Marlène lui adressa un sourire, aussi simple que bonjour.

Le monde de Sirius n'était pas seulement bousculé, il s'ébranlait sous le charme de la jeune femme. Devant ses yeux, Sirius se sentait exister comme jamais et se laissait emporter par sa respiration. Il aurait alors voulu fondre sur ses lèvres, incapable de se tenir plus loin d'elle une minute de plus. Comment avait-il fait pour attendre autant de temps ? Il lui souriait en retour, se retenant de déverser tout son amour pour elle dans un seul regard, par crainte qu'elle ne s'enfuie devant tant d'attention retenue. Marlène bougea légèrement sous la couverture, dévoilant un peu plus ses épaules dénudées faisant déglutir Sirius. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, elle ressemblait à une déesse et le jeune homme eut envie de bénir Noël cette année. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, son sourire angélique le contaminait, sa présence à quelques centimètres l'émouvait. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle était simplement là, avec lui. A lui offrir un sourire, rien que pour lui.

Quand Marlène le regardait ainsi, il aurait eu la force de gagner n'importe quel combat, n'importe quelle bataille, rien que pour Elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il savait qu'il pouvait soulever des montagnes, juste pour Elle. Elle ne lui donnait pas seulement du courage ou de la volonté, elle lui insufflait la vie. Ses yeux marron le regardaient avec cette lueur qu'il avait aperçu de nombreuses fois la nuit dernière sans comprendre.

Soudain, cet instant magique fut brisé par un patronus qui traversa le mur de son appartement, galopant à une folle vitesse et effrayant légèrement Marlène. Elle ramena rapidement les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, cachant également ses pieds et se redressa totalement alors que la voix de James résonnait dans sa chambre, lui annonçant d'une voix surexcitée qu'il serait là dans cinq minutes.

Si Sirius écarquilla des yeux sous la surprise et bien réveillé, la réaction de Marlène fut plus qu'imprévisible. Il avait à peine eu le temps de la retenir qu'elle avait déjà mis un pied à terre, sa baguette en l'air et rassemblant ses affaires pour les enfiler le plus rapidement possible. Sirius enfila un pantalon pour se donner une contenance et tenta d'attraper son poignet alors qu'elle se relevait pour enfiler son pantalon à cloche pied, perdant même l'équilibre dans la précipitation. Pourtant, elle lui fit lâcher prise, non sans être un peu rude et Sirius sentit son cœur partir en mille morceaux. Pourquoi tenait-elle à fuir ainsi ? Il savait que James ne resterait pas longtemps en laissant Lily seule au manoir, Marlène aurait pu rester à l'étage pendant qu'ils seraient en bas si elle le voulait. Puis il se rendit compte de l'évidence qui piétina encore plus ses sentiments lorsque Marlène enfila sa veste d'hiver, ramenant dehors ses cheveux blonds qui cascadèrent dans d'innombrables nœuds. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être vue avec lui. Elle n'avait pas envie que James la voit dans ses appartements, elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'être vue ici par qui que ce soit. N'importe quelle autre jeune femme serait restée pour avoir le plaisir de se pavaner dans ses bras, n'importe quelle jeune femme serait restée pour avoir le prochain round durant la journée. Mais n'importe quelle autre jeune femme n'était pas Marlène et cette dernière fuyait littéralement sa chambre.

Sirius sauta par-dessus le lit pour la rejoindre mais la jeune femme était farouchement décidée à lui tourner le dos, sans un regard en arrière. Avait-elle si honte de lui ? Regrettait-elle simplement ce qui venait de se passer ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi lui avoir souri avant? Il était certain que si James n'avait pas envoyé son patronus, elle serait encore dans son lit. Dans leur lit. Il aurait pu l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, la voir partir avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Mais là, elle partait avec empressement et sans aucune envie visible de lui dire au revoir comme elle venait de lui dire bonjour.

Sirius se figea en haut de l'escalier alors qu'elle les dévalait à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus les pas de Sirius derrière elle, elle arrêta sa progression un instant. Sirius voulu ardemment savoir à quoi elle pensait, pour quelle raison elle lui faisait vivre ce véritable ascenseur émotionnel à chaque fois. Il eut envie de l'appeler par son prénom, pour la première fois mais en ne voyant que le dos de sa veste, il ne trouva pas le courage de la retenir plus longtemps. Sirius ne pouvait pas la forcer, si Marlène désirait rester, elle l'aurait fait sans avoir à demander.

Il l'entendit alors soupirer faiblement, laissant les sens de Sirius aux aguets. La porte de cet appartement qu'il avait imaginé pour lui, pour eux, serait toujours ouverte pour Elle. Elle n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand tout vint à lui manquer soudainement. Il avait envie de lui reprendre la main, de la défeuiller de nouveau, de poser ses lèvres sur son cou et de l'embraser de la même façon qu'elle le rendant brulant. Il avait envie de revoir son regard posé sur lui, rien que sur lui et de la revoir sourire, rien que pour lui. Il en était devenu fou et refusait de s'en priver. Il n'avait que Marlène en tête, il n'avait que Marlène dans le cœur et elle s'était encrée et ancrée dans chaque cellule de son être.

Même si cette soirée avait commencé fiévreusement, ce matin Sirius tremblait de froid.

.

.

James sautillait sur place, ne se rendant certainement pas compte que Sirius venait de vivre la meilleure et pire nuit de sa vie. Car à cet instant Sirius se réjouissait uniquement du bonheur de son meilleur ami et de devenir le témoin de son mariage avec Lily. Marlène l'avait peut-être fui, voire même abandonné mais il lui resterait toujours James pour oublier le reste.

* * *

 _Voici donc le chapitre tadaaaaaam, celui que ma correctrice attendait depuis tellement longtemps :D Alors, vous pensez que Marlène regrette? Qu'elle a honte d'être tombée dans les bras de Sirius? Qu'on devrait taper James malgré la bonne nouvelle? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =) Bisous mes loulous !_


	19. The drugs don't work

**Chapitre 19 : The drugs don't work**

 _Note de l'auteur : Hehey ! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre d'Accro et à cran ! Je remarque que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire mes chapitres et j'en suis forte heureuse, surtout que j'ai eu de nouvelles revieuws et ça m'a fait vraiment du bien de vous lire encore une fois ! Merci donc à Titietrominet27, Molys, lune patronus, pils, Fan . De . Black . com, Edwine et AndouilleEtSushi pour leur contribution, c'est un plaisir de vous faire plaisir ahah._

 _Beta officiel : La fameuse et talentueuse LycorisSnape_

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR._

* * *

 _(Chanson The Drugs don't work de The Verve_ _ **)**_

 _1_ _er_ _Janvier 1979 – Manoir des Potter_

Ce nouvel an était de loin le plus euphorique que la maison Potter ait jamais connu. On ne célébrait pas seulement la nouvelle année, on célébrait également l'union de Lily et James Potter dont la date n'avait pas encore été fixée pour le grand public. Les femmes levaient les verres de champagne en cuisine tandis que les hommes sifflaient les bières les unes après les autres. La musique s'élevait dans les airs alors que les petites lumières suspendues rendaient l'atmosphère plus feutrée, presque romantique, propice pour certains regards. Lily regardait plus qu'amoureusement James qui levait son verre à qui le voulait, totalement requinqué. Durant ce nouvel an, on oubliait Voldemort, on oubliait les mangemorts, on oubliait le reste du monde car les personnes les plus importantes dans la vie du couple étaient toutes réunies dans le manoir. Même certains membres de l'Ordre du phénix étaient là et ils formaient tous, une famille à part entière.

Sirius leur souriait allègrement mais lorsque personne ne le regardait, il était le seul à faire exception à la fête. Bien sûr, la bière ne venait pas à manquer dans sa main, Clara lui en ramenant une à chaque fois qu'il vidait une bouteille. James avait passé un bras par-dessus celui de Remus, lui présentant une jolie jeune femme un peu plus loin, Peter bafouillait à la vue d'une autre jeune femme et Lily prenait par le bras chacune de ses amies en riant. Sirius observait la scène silencieusement comme s'il était totalement éloigné de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

James était le seul à avoir remarqué l'état second dans lequel Sirius se mettait depuis Noël. Celui-ci mettait pourtant toute son énergie à éloigner l'immense tristesse qui l'envahissait dès le réveil pour l'accompagner tout au long de la journée jusqu'en plein milieu de la nuit. La fatigue se lisait sur chaque pli de ses cernes mais chacun mettait cela sur le compte des diverses missions auxquelles il avait été assigné dernièrement, ayant accepté une double charge pour que James puisse être un peu plus tranquille les prochains temps. James avait compris qu'il avait besoin d'occupation physique pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir trop longuement et le regardait bien souvent pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, entre deux rires. Et Sirius le rassurait d'un sourire mais son vieux frère n'était pas dupe.

Lily le regardait également de temps en temps, l'observant à la dérobée avant que Sirius ne s'en rende compte. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe non plus, il savait que James avait forcément dû se confier à sa future femme et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lily était venue le voir un soir et lui avait simplement dit d'être patient, que Marlène avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps au vu de sa situation. Etait-ce à cause du fait qu'elle était une espionne ? Ou qu'il était le grand et beau Sirius Black ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de temps si le sourire qu'elle lui avait offert _ce matin-là_ avait été naturel ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de temps si elle l'avait embrassé en premier ? Lily hésitait dans ses réponses, comme si elle ne savait pas non plus sur quel terrain elle allait en voulant rassurer un ami et en protéger une autre. Elle préférait ne rien dire, ne pas se mêler et être là pour Sirius, qui finissait par ne plus rien dire, presque blasé de sa situation.

Marlène. Marlène, elle, était magnifique dans sa robe de soirée. Elle avait légèrement bouclé ses cheveux pour dévoiler son dos et tenait dans les mains un verre qu'elle buvait relativement vite. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, elle l'enivrait par sa présence, elle le figeait instantanément quoi qu'il fasse, elle le captivait par ses mouvements fluides, ses doigts qui passaient de temps à autre dans ses cheveux et son naturel nonchalant qui revenait au galop lorsqu'elle entendait des rires de femmes suraigus. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation, comme s'il la connaissait par cœur depuis des années mais sa joie retomba très vite. Car depuis une semaine, Elle évitait son regard. Elle évitait sa présence, les moments où ils auraient pu ne serait-ce que se croiser. Il la voyait changer de direction devant ses yeux, sentant certainement Sirius à l'autre bout de cet huis clos. Elle contournait les meubles, se cachait derrière des discussions, un verre par-ci par-là. Sirius ne la voyait plus.

Depuis une semaine, Sirius avait l'impression d'être l'arroseur arrosé, d'être à la place de toutes ses femmes à qui il avait laissé miroiter des sentiments sans que rien ne se produise. Il avait l'impression d'être à leur place lorsque, jadis, il partait le matin sans aucune promesse à tenir. Sept maudits jours où il se forçait à se sevrer de sa présence et à présent, il buvait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était là et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Clara passa près de lui en lui souriant tandis que Sirius le lui rendit allègrement et facilement. Lorsque Lily l'avait invité pour le nouvel an, il n'avait pas hésité à venir accompagné. Il savait qu'en venant seul, ce serait le meilleur moyen d'attirer encore plus une attention qu'il ne voulait pas. Non, il fallait qu'il soit « comme d'habitude » afin qu'on le laisse tranquille. Marlène n'allait pas l'empêcher de vivre et de profiter de cette soirée comme de toutes les autres que son meilleur ami donnait dans les appartements de chacun, comme pour fêter l'apogée de sa relation avec Lily. Il s'empêchait pourtant de tourner son regard vers elle à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait du coin de l'œil et Lily semblait chercher à l'attirer dans chaque recoin de la maison où Sirius ne pouvait pas accéder sans avoir un bon prétexte, comme si elle voulait la soustraire à sa vue pour limiter les dégâts. Mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà là, écorchant un cœur déjà à vif.

Il buvait actuellement pour oublier le tonnerre qui grondait dans son cœur mais dont aucun battement ne pansait la douleur qu'il ressentait. L'absence de Marlène durant ces sept derniers jours consumait lentement ses émotions, elle retirait cet espoir qu'elle avait fait naitre dans son sourire ce matin-là. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle souriait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, elle lui retirait la vie. Son monde se brisait en mille morceaux, s'évaporait dans un nuage noir qu'il ne pouvait rattraper seul. Pourquoi est-ce que tout partait en fumée ainsi ? Plus il la regardait, plus il se rendait compte qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui. Il rêvait de danser avec elle sans que personne ne les regarde, il rêvait de la regarder comme personne ne l'avait jamais regardée. Il aurait aimé la retenir par les hanches contre lui de nouveau, poser son front contre le sien.

Mais en quittant son appartement ce matin-là, Marlène avait emporté son âme et l'avait jetée par-dessus la falaise. Abandonné. James, Lily, Remus et Peter étaient sa famille. Marlène l'avait rejeté.

La jeune femme revint sous les yeux de Sirius qui se tendit mais cacha son trouble derrière une énième bouteille de bière. Il perdait un peu plus d'arrogance à chaque verre qu'il buvait, il perdait son éternel sourire charmeur et ne semblait plus avoir aucun sujet de discussion valable avec les invités. Il préféra alors s'éloigner encore et, ne pouvant tenir très longtemps debout dans cet état, se dirigea vers les jardins pour s'installer sous ce banc où Elle l'avait attendu des mois auparavant.

Avait-il rêvé ? Il lui avait pris les doigts, la main, le bras, le corps, les lèvres mais était incapable de prendre son cœur pour le garder contre lui. A présent, elle ne lui accordait plus aucune attention et il était perdu. Perdu dans un monde sans elle, perdu dans des sentiments qui seraient à jamais à sens unique. La neige tombait drue autour de lui et Sirius resserra les pans de sa veste contre lui alors que le froid réveillait ses peines et le vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Depuis le temps qu'il revenait sur ce banc, il en avait fait son havre de paix, là où il ne tiendrait de nouveau la main que d'une seule personne. Il osa alors un regard vers la porte du jardin et se figea lorsqu'il vit Marlène sortir, accompagnée d'un jeune homme.

La douleur se mêla à une jalousie sans nom et dans le froid qui envahissait le gouffre de son cœur, Sirius se leva brusquement du banc, attirant l'attention du jeune homme. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de voir Marlène à cet instant, venir à cette fête avait été une erreur. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Qu'elle trouve une bonne raison de l'avoir évité durant une semaine entière et qu'elle fonde dans ses bras sans avoir besoin d'un gui pour l'embrasser ? Mais elle osait à présent venir dans le jardin, certainement sur ce banc avec une autre personne que lui, dénaturant ce sanctuaire.

Il fulminait et refusait de céder à la tentation de déclencher un combat à main nu dans cette soirée, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Tournant le dos à ce « couple », Sirius sentit le regard de Marlène sur sa nuque et ses mains trembler. Il se hâta de les cacher dans ses poches. Elle ne le regardait pas depuis une semaine mais le faisait maintenant, pourquoi ? Pourquoi bordel ? Il ne supportait plus sa présence, il ne supportait plus son absence. Cette drogue qui coulait jusque-là dans ses veines ne faisaient plus d'effet, il en avait même les effets inverses. Il était certain qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui le soir venu alors qu'il ne voyait qu'Elle, la nuit tombée.

L'alcool lui montait en tête lui rendant les idées moins claires. Il en oublia Clara qui l'attendait encore certainement à l'intérieur, il laissa James entre les mains de Remus pour lui faire oublier que Sirius partait beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ce soir, s'engouffrant dans les habituels buissons pour fuir Marlène.

* * *

 _Un chapitre plus court que les autres car la déprime, c'est le maaaaal. Je sais que vous pensiez que Marlène tomberait dans les bras de Sirius immédiatement après la nuit passée ensemble mais ... non? Ne me tapez pas, ne désespérez paaaaaas, ça viendra ! (Un jour?) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'adore ça ! Bisous !_


	20. The Rising sun

_**Chapitre 20 : The rising sun**_

 _Note de l'auteur : Hehey ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre d'Accro et à cran ! Alors tout d'abord, merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une revieuw et qui me suivent depuis le début (ainsi qu'en cours de route, bien évidement). Merci à toutes et à tous de votre soutient, c'est vraiment très agréable de savoir qu'on est lu et en plus, avoir votre avis et vos réactions sont vraiment revigorants ! Merci à AndouilleEtSushi, Titietrominet27, Guest, Lune patronus, Edwine, Heroofmyownstory ! Merci énormément !_

 _Beta : LycorisSnape (merci encore d'avoir autant de patience avec Sirius :o)_

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKR_

* * *

 _9 Février 1979 – Appartement de Sirius_

 _(Chanson : The rising sun – thème officiel de Shinsuke Nakamura – Bisous à tous ceux qui aiment aussi le catch)_

Descendant nonchalamment les escaliers, Sirius venait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, le pantalon de travers, la main sur la barbe naissante, se grattant la joue, les cheveux pas très ordonnés. Être matinal n'avait jamais été son fort, même à Poudlard. Pourtant, sa beauté légendaire n'était nullement compromise même dans un si piètre accoutrement.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il tâtonna en baillant à la recherche de son café et entreprit de se réveiller tranquillement avant de remarquer quelques parchemins étalés sur la table, lui rappelant la réunion quelques nuits plus tôt avec James, Remus et Peter. Il fallait s'en douter, ils avaient beau appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être avant tout les Maraudeurs, et c'est ainsi qu'ils planifiaient déjà la sécurité pour le mariage de Lily et James. Ils avaient tous émis des hypothèses et n'en avait retenu qu'une seule avant de passer au plan de l'Ordre pour leur prochaine mission, un peu plus offensive que les précédentes. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre la prochaine attaque en espérant neutraliser des mangemorts, il fallait maintenant riposter, malgré les membres de l'Ordre qui tombaient quasiment tous les jours. Et ils allaient mettre en action la première partie de leur plan aujourd'hui à 2h15 tapante. L'existence des sorciers pour les moldus ne tarderait à être révéler si l'Ordre ne faisait rien, les deux ministres étaient déjà aux aguets et on pouvait s'estimer heureux que celui des Moldus soit extrêmement coopératif dans cette situation.

Et cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Marlène. Ce quelque chose de si précieux qu'il avait espéré après Noël semblait s'être définitivement brisé, soulevant un milliard de questions chez Sirius avant qu'il ne les balaye toutes, incapable d'y répondre et de pouvoir y consacrer du temps. Après le nouvel an, il avait eu la ferme intention de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, convaincu que Marlène n'était peut-être pas la femme à laquelle il se destinait réellement. Après tout, James lui avait aussi dit qu'il l'idéalisait à force de la contempler comme un idiot. Mais il gardait ce goût amer suite à leur soirée de Noël, comme si cette nuit n'avait réellement rien signifié pour Marlène. Il ne supportait plus de se sentir se sentait comme une fille qui attendait que son copain vienne la revoir, il n'avait pas envie d'être une quantité négligeable à ses yeux.

Il s'installa alors sur son tabouret de bar et porta la tasse de café chaud à ses lèvres. L'odeur le réveilla presque instantanément, ses yeux plissant légèrement sous la fumée qui s'en élevait et à la première gorgée. Il n'avait qu'un petit quart d'heure avant de rejoindre les autres membres et une dernière fois avant d'être dispatchés. Ainsi il prit son temps avant de se rendre compte soudainement qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'appartement.

Se relevant brusquement de son tabouret en le rattrapant avec le pied pour qu'il ne tombe pas, il se retourna vers la présence inconnue, la baguette levée avant de reconnaître la silhouette si particulière de Marlène, encore un peu dans l'ombre. Sirius se figea un instant avant de baisser sa garde, se demandant un instant comment elle avait bien pu faire pour rentrer Il ne se rappela que par la suite qu'il lui avait donné ses autorisations pour rentrer, comme chez elle. Sirius maudissait ses réveils et se jura d'être plus prudent, les attaques des mangemorts étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Marlène avança d'un pas, sortant de la pénombre et Sirius ne put se détacher de son regard. S'il avait espéré l'oublier, c'était peine perdue à présent. Elle était de nouveau chez lui, ils étaient de nouveaux seuls sans avoir une horde de membres autour d'eux, sans qu'un autre petit con ne vienne lui tenir la main ailleurs. La jalousie maladive de Sirius lui monta soudainement à la tête et Marlène, qui jusque-là était neutre montra des signes d'appréhension. Il s'étonna légèrement de voir une telle réaction de sa part, habitué jusque-là à ne pas pouvoir décrypter les regards qu'elle lui lançait à Poudlard. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Toujours tendue, la main de Sirius se resserra sur sa baguette, geste qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Marlène qui haussa un sourcil. Que faisait-elle ici et maintenant ? Écoutant les conseils de James, il avait tout fait pour éviter les allées et venues de Marlène lorsqu'elle venait voir Lily, apprenant par la même occasion qu'elle était son témoin. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper très longtemps mais avait osé espérer avoir assez de temps pour ne pas être touché par sa présence comme il l'était maintenant. Et à cet instant, Sirius n'avait pas du tout envie de la revoir. Que faisait-elle ici et maintenant, que lui voulait-elle ? Pensait-elle se faire pardonner ? Qu'avait-elle à lui dire pour lui expliquer toutes ces journées et ces nuits sans un seul mot, une seule attention ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était à cause de sa mission de l'autre côté, Sirius était loin de pouvoir accepter cette excuse. A vrai dire, il était beaucoup trop aveuglé par sa fierté qu'il repoussait fermement ses sentiments pour Marlène malgré que ceux-ci cognent ardemment son cœur.

Marlène avança une nouvelle fois vers lui et Sirius s'empêcha de réagir en remarquant qu'elle était cernée, que ses joues étaient un peu plus creusées, la fatigue se lisant dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas le droit de venir maintenant, pas avant l'attaque, que faisait-elle ici alors ?

Incapable de pouvoir s'exprimer autrement, la tasse de café explosa derrière lui et ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il contenait pour la jeune femme. Elle le faisait passer par un monde entier d'émotions en tout genre, autant de joie que de tristesse, elle le rendait minable comme elle le rendait plus fort. Marlène avait presque sursauté, se rendant certainement compte que sa présence n'était pas réellement désirée mais ne cessa de regarder Sirius qui avait peine à retenir ses émotions. Après la tasse de café, ce fut la carafe d'eau qui vola en éclat, projetant de l'eau sur les murs et la jeune femme fit alors un pas en arrière, levant la main comme pour apaiser la tension qui régnait.

Qu'était-il devenu durant toutes ces semaines sans elle ? Marlène semblait l'avoir véritablement brisé sans qu'il puisse se reconnaître devant elle. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser, il n'avait voulu que la chérir et pourtant, il avait eu cette envie de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait mal. Mal de la voir aussi loin de lui, mal d'être incapable d'être heureux ou de la rendre heureuse.

Sirius souffla difficilement en espérant se calmer mais en vain. Il sentait les vagues d'énergie émaner de sa peau, comme si sa magie voulait s'exprimer à sa place comme le faisait Marlène dans des situations plus ardues. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'affaiblir alors qu'ils allaient préparer une attaque contre les mangemorts, dont elle faisait d'ailleurs sans doute partie. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient être attaqué, pourtant elle venait le voir maintenant, que faisait-elle dans son appartement ?

Il fronça les sourcils à son tour lorsque Marlène se redressa soudainement et ils se toisèrent un instant. Avaient-ils gâché ce qui les reliait étrangement depuis leur première année, sans s'être parlé une seule fois? Avait-il goûté à leur premier et dernier instant de bonheur en l'embrassant ? Il n'avait pas pu effacer le parfum de ses lèvres par d'autres, il avait abandonné l'idée de se perdre dans le corps d'autres femmes qu'Elle. Marlène se tenait devant lui, arborant son fameux regard qui la rendait inaccessible, sans aucune trace de sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se tenait majestueusement devant lui, comme si elle avait pris des années d'expériences depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était espionne. Il lui sembla retrouver cette jeune femme qui l'avait toujours intimidé d'une façon ou d'une autre, par ses pouvoirs, par son silence, par sa gestuelle, par tout ce qu'il avait toujours admirer chez elle alors qu'elle était venue à lui, sans aucune défense mais qui le faisait tout autant chavirer. Il aimait tout de cette jeune femme et rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire n'entachait cet amour inconditionnel qu'il ressentait pour elle. Alors, venait-il de refermer une porte qu'elle avait ouverte cette nuit ?

Sirius commença soudainement à comprendre son erreur lorsque la jeune femme fit un premier pas en arrière, puis un autre sous le regard impuissant de Sirius qui leva sa main pour l'arrêter. Cependant Marlène n'eut pas le temps de réagir à son geste car elle lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos, comme lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie l'autre matin, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Si le cœur de Sirius était brisé, il retombait à présent à terre en mille morceaux, mortifié par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour l'ouvrir et franchissait le seuil sans un regard en arrière, sans voir que Sirius avait enfin bougé pour la rattraper. Il voulut l'appeler mais sa voix resta coincée dans la gorge nouée et il la vit brutalement transplaner dans un nuage noir depuis son palier, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois qu'il la croiserait certainement dans leur attaque cette nuit. Elle était venue le voir et l'avait une nouvelle fois quitté mais cette fois ci, c'était Sirius qui l'avait rejetée, comme un idiot beaucoup trop d'égoïste pour reconnaître ses torts. Il avait laissé son égo et sa jalousie dicter sa conduite digne d'un adolescent sans chercher à donner une chance à Marlène de peut-être lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour passer du temps avec elle.

Marlène ne bouleverserait peut-être pas le monde magique mais elle bousculait déjà le sien.

* * *

 _Je vous frustre? On a envie de taper Sirius cette fois? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (et aussi de la musique si jamais ça vous tente en fait, j'ai eu un coup de cœur lorsque je l'ai entendu pendant un match et il fallait absolument que j'en fasse un chapitre tellement j'adore ce qui sort de ce violon)._

 _Petite question du coup, est-ce dérangeant pour vous qu'il n'y ai pas de parole? Avec ce chapitre là, on arrive à peu près à la moitié de la fanfiction d'ailleurs. On m'a demandé de parler peut-être un peu plus de Remus et de Peter, je n'aime pas les mettre en second plan, il est vrai cependant que je parle surtout de Sirius, Marlène et James. N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques, j'évolue beaucoup avec =)_

 _Bisous à tous, à très bientôt !_


	21. Hysteria

**Chapitre 21 : Hysteria**

 _Note de l'auteur : Hehey ! Et voici la suite d'Accro et à cran pour cette semaine ! Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement LycorisSnape, qui part une erreur de ma part, s'est retrouvée à corriger "d'urgence" le chapitre 22 alors que j'avais encore le 21 en stock ... je m'excuse encore une fois sincèrement, j'aurais du rester en vacance au lieu de dire des bétises ! Merci également pour toutes les revieuws que j'ai reçu, merci à Fan . De . Black . com, HisalysRose, Pils, Lune patronus, titietrominet27 ! Merci les filles pour votre soutient depuis parfois le tout début, je vous en suis très reconnaissante !_

 _Beta : La fabuleuse LycorisSnape !_

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKR._

* * *

 _(Chanson : Hysteria – 2Cellos cover)_

 _24 Avril 1979 – Poudlard_

Revenir à Poudlard sans pour autant vêtir leur uniforme habituel était pour le moins étrange pour James et Sirius. Mais si le monde extérieur avait légèrement évolué depuis leur première année, l'atmosphère protectrice et feutrée des couloirs de l'école leur donnait un sentiment inégalé. Revenir à Poudlard signifiait toujours revenir à la maison, aux sources. En fait, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était une aubaine que tous les membres appréciaient à chaque réunion.

Pourtant, malgré la légèreté de l'instant, Sirius n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les plans que Remus présentait à une petite partie de l'Ordre. De toute façon, il le connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir élaborer avec lui. Lily fronçait pourtant les sourcils tout en serrant la main de James qui la rassurait d'un regard. Il n'y avait aucune faille, le mariage prévu pour cet été serait somptueux, ne seraitpas dérangé par les Mangemorts ou Voldemort. Peter se rongeait les ongles, comme à son habitude, Dumbledore et McGonagall préféraient hocher silencieusement la tête et plus loin, il y avait Marlène.

Inutile de compter le nombre de jours qui les séparait depuis qu'elle était partie de chez lui et inutile de compter le nombre de réunions auxquelles ils avaient participé tous les deux. Aucun des deux n'allait vers l'autre mais ils ne s'ignoraient pas pour autant, comme pour ne pas attirer les regards sur eux. Mais cette torture était la pire de toutes pour Sirius qui voyait Marlène plus fatiguée à mesure que les jours passaient. La colère de Sirius ne se tarissait pas mais elle était à présent dirigée entièrement contre lui, lui qui était incapable de pouvoir s'exprimer correctement lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Il savait cogner lorsque la fureur s'emparait de lui, il savait effectuer n'importe quelle parade pour échapper à un professeur, il savait piquer exactement dans la faiblesse de chacun pour les rabaisser, comme il le faisait pour Snivellus. Mais avec elle, il devenait une catastrophe ambulante.

Sirius se perdit dans sa contemplation et cette fois-ci, ce fut Lily qui lui donna un coup de pied discrètement sous la table, forçant le jeune homme à détacher son regard de la chaise à présent vide de Marlène. Lily jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, indiquant à Sirius qu'elle venait de quitter la réunion et il maudissait son égarement pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Il se releva alors également, mué certainement par le regard de Lily plutôt convaincant qui lui ordonnait presque d'aller voir la jeune femme. La situation était plus que délicate, les témoins ne pouvaient pas se voir en même temps dans le manoir des Potter, rendant l'organisation encore plus délicate, si cela était possible. Sirius ne pouvait pas faire subir cette pression supplémentaire au couple, ils avaient déjà enduré suffisamment avec ce mariage dans ces temps troublés. Il s'assura que Remus avait l'entière attention de la petite assemblée et il se précipita discrètement à la suite de Marlène, suivant son parfum si délicat à travers les couloirs et pressant le pas derrière elle.

Ce fut à l'angle du troisième couloir qu'il la vit. Elle s'était arrêtée et regardait par-dessus son épaule sans pour autant se tourner entièrement vers lui. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait attendu ou était-ce juste parce qu'elle l'avait entendu ? Sirius pressa le pas malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Elle lui manquait.

Toutes ces journées sans pouvoir l'approcher étaient un supplice. La voir partir, lui tourner le dos et s'enfuir de chez lui, lui était encore insupportable. Et tandis qu'il accélérait l'allure, Marlène se retournait en même temps vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et sans réfléchir, sans flancher sur ses genoux tremblants, Sirius prit son visage entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux siennes .

Si l'absence de Marlène le tapait dans les nerfs, le rendait fou au point de lui faire mettre son appartement sens dessus dessous, il sentit son cœur imploser immédiatement au contact de ses lèvres douces. Leur goût lui remémora inexorablement ces instants partagés le temps de cette nuit mais mieux que tout cela, son corps bourdonnait à présent et il désespérait de se rapprocher d'elle.

Son souffle se mêla alors au sien, lui faisait perdre le contrôle de tout le reste. Marlène le retenait, le transformait, elle le faisait s'évader, l'emmenant dans un nouveau monde alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Elle lui donna l'envie d'éterniser le moment, de savourer ce petit instant de bonheur alors que mille ans ne suffirait pas à lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il pressait à présent son corps fiévreux contre le sien, incapable de la voir s'éloigner de lui. Il n'avait pas seulement envie d'elle, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle lui avait tellement manqué que Sirius se promit de ne plus la blesser comme il avait pu le faire. Il glissait déjà ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que la jeune femme sembla soupirer sur ses lèvres fougueuses, le menant au paroxysme du bonheur.

Puis vint un baiser chaleureux, intime, moins langoureux mais il vint déchainer une telle passion chez Sirius qu'il se décolla un instant de ses lèvres, collant son front contre le sien. Tenir une telle femme entre ses bras lui procurait un intense sentiment de sécurité, balayant le passé, le présent et le futur. Lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme sourire contre lui, il l'étreignit soudainement contre lui alors qu'elle baissait les talons pour se retrouver près de son cœur battant. Sirius devait lui faire entendre à quel point elle lui insufflait la vie, à quel point il était idiot lorsqu'elle était là.

Elle serra soudainement ses bras autour de sa taille et pendant de longues minutes, Sirius eut l'impression de bercer la jeune femme au rythme de son cœur, contrastant avec la Marlène distante et presque froide qu'on voyait durant les réunions. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne, elle lui manquerait beaucoup trop. Dans ce couloir vide de Poudlard, il venait d'embrasser Marlène sans se soucier du monde qui pourrait les surprendre.

Soudain, un bruit attira leur attention et ils se retournèrent en même temps en se décollant l'un de l'autre, aux aguets. Il entendit distinctement James à l'autre bout du couloir même s'il chuchotait à Lily de ne pas les interrompre et Marlène laissa échapper un sourire. Bordel qu'elle était sublime lorsqu'elle souriait, Sirius avait l'impression de revenir à leurs meilleures années à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle riait aux éclats avec Lily. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sourire était pour lui, ce moment était à eux.

Sans attendre, il glissa sa main dans la sienne, espérant qu'ils n'entendraient plus James et Marlène riva ses yeux dans les siens, plongeant Sirius dans le plus grand et magnifique désarroi. Comment avait-il fait jusque-là pour vivre sans avoir son attention ? Elle serra ses doigts entre les siens et le jeune homme profita encore de cet instant qui bouleversait son existence. Car Marlène ne fuyait pas, Marlène ne s'en allait pas. Elle gardait sa main dans la sienne en sachant que James et Lily étaient là et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Elle n'avait pas honte de se montrer à ses côtés, elle balayait par ce seul geste tous les doutes qu'il avait eu..

Devinant ses yeux brillants, Sirius contenu malgré tout ses émotions en lui adressant un tendre sourire auquel elle répondit une fois de plus et son cœur manqua de nouveau un battement. N'y tenant plus, il tira sa main et l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui. Comprendrait-t-elle par tous ces gestes qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne chez lui ?  
Elle se nicha dans son cou au moment où Sirius l'entourait de ses bras, respirant à plein poumon ce parfum qui hantait ses nuits. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus durant quelques jours, son statut l'obligeait à rester auprès des autres. Mais il n'avait pas envie de cesser de l'aimer. C'est en silence qu'elle se détacha de lui au bout de quelques minutes, le plantant là au beau milieu de ce couloir, non sans lui avoir dévoilé ses joues en feu. Avait-elle entendu le cœur de Sirius qui scandait son prénom ?

* * *

 _Ca change hein? On va arrêter de me jeter des pierres hein? Hein? Mais si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une revieuw !_

 _Bisous, à la semaine prochaine !_


	22. Lost in your mind

**Chapitre 22 : Lost in your mind**

 _Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je vous remercie encore et toujours d'être aussi nombreux à me lire et également à me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est à chaque fois un pure ravissement de vous lire ! Merci à titietrominet24, AndouilleEtSushi, pils, lune patronus, Fan De Black . com, edwine ainsi qu'AshButterfly pour vos revieuws ! J'espère que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres =)_

 _Beta officielle : LycorisSnape_

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKR._

* * *

 _1 Juin 1979 – Appartement de Sirius_

 _(Chanson : Lost in your mind de Karma Project)_

Fatigués.

La défense, l'attaque, le combat, l'attente, l'annonce des victimes, leur nombre, le couvre-feu, toute la situation commençait à peser sur leurs épaules et le nombre de membres de l'Ordre de Phénix se réduisait à vue d'œil. Sirius venait de rentrer d'un de leur combat offensif, suivi du rapport pendant la réunion à Poudlard et il était à présent tard. Lily avait insisté pour qu'il dorme chez eux mais Sirius appréciait malgré tout de pouvoir se reposer dans son appartement. La jeune femme avait beau lui proposer la chambre d'ami qu'il connaissait par cœur, il éprouvait une sérieuse envie de s'enfoncer dans ses propres couvertures. Mais au fond, il espérait chaque nuit qu'il trouverait Marlène lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Il savait pourtant qu'ils ne se reverraient pas tout de suite, pas aussi longuement que cette nuit à Poudlard où les couloirs de l'école avaient tremblé sous l'émotion de leur baiser. Comme un adolescent, Sirius ne cessait de sourire au souvenir de cet instant où Marlène lui avait fait oublier la guerre. Cette femme lui ferait oublier son propre nom par un simple sourire de toute façon. Sirius s'arrêta net alors qu'il refermait la porte de son appartement, scrutant la pénombre de son salon à la recherche de ce qui n'allait pas. Il aurait pu être réconforté de voir que ses protections n'avaient pas sonné l'alerte mais pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Se redressant entièrement et levant sa baguette devant lui, Sirius murmura rapidement quelques formules pour allumer les bougies dispersées dans les recoins de son salon et souffla bruyamment lorsqu'il s'aperçu que c'était la cape de Marlène qui gisait sur le sol. S'approchant du vêtement tout en restant sur ses gardes, il finit par se détendre légèrement lorsqu'il se baissa pour tenir le tissu entre les mains, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était là ce soir. Enfin.

Cependant, un détail le chiffonnait et Sirius fronça les sourcils en fixant la cape de la jeune femme. Si elle l'avait rejoint, elle l'aurait déposée à l'entrée ou même sur une chaise car Marlène était une femme bien organisée et ordonnée. Il l'avait déjà vu ranger ses affaires dans son sac lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à jeter ses affaires en désordre. Elle ne serait pas venue dans son appartement sans prévenir surtout, même si elle avait tous les droits de venir, elle savait que c'était aussi Sa maison.

Il déposa la cape de mangemort sur le canapé en grimaçant et se rua soudainement vers les escaliers menant aux étages, une impression néfaste vibrant dans son cœur. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait attendu qu'il revienne sans monter, comme une voleuse. Si elle avait été là, elle l'aurait attendu dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, comme dans ses rêves où elle viendrait prendre son petit déjeuner sur le tabouret du bar. Sautant la dernière marche, il ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre et la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne cogne le mur opposé, se rendant compte que son lit était occupé.

Sirius se figea immédiatement en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil au sol, remarquant les affaires de la jeune femme éparpillées de la porte jusqu'au lit et son cœur manqua un battement. Etait-elle revenue blessée ? Pourtant, les membres de l'Ordre faisaient attention à ne pas tuer les mangemorts mais seulement à les capturer, au cas où Marlène serait dans le lot. Ils faisaient attention à ne pas sauter sur la moindre occasion de contrer une attaque pour ne pas dévoiler l'intruse dans le camp adverse. Et surtout Sirius remarquait immédiatement la jeune femme durant une attaque et en avertissait ses amis pour qu'ils s'en éloignent, assurant ainsi une maigre protection. Etait-ce une mauvaise idée ?

Il fit un pas dans sa chambre et s'empêcha de trembler en sentant une légère odeur de sang dans l'air. Elle était assurément blessée et ce fut le déclic pour Sirius qui se précipita vers la jeune femme, escaladant la montagne de couvertures derrière lesquelles elle s'était réfugiée, malgré la chaleur de la chambre. Il cessa alors de respirer lorsqu'il la vit, endormie paisiblement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rouges.

Le regard en alerte, Sirius parcourut rapidement les traits de son visage et de son corps, espérant n'y voir aucune coupure saignante ou blessure béante. Mais Marlène semblait s'être soignée seule et il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que rien ne suintait par-dessus sa chemise avant de respirer silencieusement, s'installant sur le bord du lit.

Instinctivement, il prit sa tête entre ses mains afin de se reposer toutes les questions que la jeune femme venait de soulever par son arrivée si inattendue. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici, après tout, elle avait sa chambre chez ses parents et surtout une chambre d'amie chez Lily également ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle vienne chez lui alors qu'elle restait chez les mangemorts en temps normal ? Si elle était venue chez lui, était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait à l'aise ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait chez elle ? Avaient-ils franchis un cap sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Il soupira de nouveau, la fatigue le gagnant peu à peu. Il la voyait allongée dans son lit, une expression sereine sur son visage, comme _ces_ matins-là. Ce matin où il l'avait surprise dans la salle commune ou ce matin où ils avaient fait l'amour dans ce même lit. Comme si le sommeil lui faisait oublier le monde extérieur, comme si ses rêves étaient plus radieux que ce que l'avenir leur offrait actuellement. A cet instant-là, Sirius avait une furieuse envie de la rejoindre dans ce lit, de la prendre dans ses bras, de s'assurer une nouvelle fois qu'il entendait bien les battements de son cœur.

Reposant sa baguette sur le chevet, près de celle de la jeune femme, Sirius resta interdit un instant par cette vision. Etait-ce cela que James connaissait avec Lily ? Avoir un tas de chaussures dans l'entrée, des traces de rouge à lèvre sur le miroir de la salle de bain, une présence féminine dans une pièce. Ses petites habitudes, Sirius ne voulait les connaitre qu'avec elle. Pourtant, il n'osa la toucher ni même replacer sa folle mèche blonde derrière son oreille et se glissa silencieusement à ses côtés, se redressant sur une coude pour la regarder encore une fois.

Marlène était magnifique, malgré les cernes qui grandissaient à vue d'œil. Dormait-elle bien, là où elle était d'habitude ? Et si elle revenait demain ? Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Sirius n'avait aucune envie de la voir repartir d'ici quelques heures, il aurait aimé faire une pause, demander à Voldemort de prendre un jour de congé et de les laisser un peu seuls. Il aurait aimé aller jusqu'au bout du monde avec Marlène, visiter tous les pays possible sans ombre dans le sinistre tableau que Voldemort leur imposait. Pourtant, tout ce à quoi il avait le droit, c'était la jeune femme, blessée mais endormie dans son lit.

Qui avait fait ça, pourquoi et où ? Marlène n'assistait jamais aux rapports après les combats, elle devait forcément faire le sien à Voldemort. Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient perdus qu'elle avait été punie ? Ou se faisait-elle maltraiter par un autre mangemort ? Non, Marlène n'était pas faible, elle savait se défendre et elle lui avait montré sa force à de nombreuses reprises, ne donnant jamais à Sirius le rôle du chevalier blanc. Si Marlène avait décidé d'être mangemort, elle en avait largement les épaules. Avait-elle subi des représailles parce que justement, elle se montrait toujours saine et sauve lors de leurs réunions alors que ses collègues ne l'étaient pas ? Etait-ce parce que Voldemort avait tenté de voir dans son esprit, pressentant quelque chose de louche ?

Sirius n'avait plus envie qu'elle y retourne. Il n'avait plus envie de se poser un nombre incalculable de questions sans réponses lorsqu'elle était là ou lorsqu'au contraire, elle ne l'était pas là. Il voulait avoir la chance de vivre avec elle, plus que de survivre à ses absences. Il avait passé son adolescence à Poudlard à l'observer de loin, à la regarder vivre et sourire alors que maintenant, depuis des mois, ils avaient été bousculés dans la rude vie, sans pouvoir garder une once d'innocence alors que personnes, autant sorciers que moldus, tombaient au combat. Sirius refusait que Marlène se dénature au contact des Mangemorts.

C'est ainsi qu'il vint caler ses bras autour de la jeune femme pour se rapprocher d'elle, faisant attention à ne pas tirer ses cheveux ou à faire un geste brusque, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il la voulait de nouveau contre lui, sentir son parfum et s'endormir avec cette douce chaleur. Ses poils s'hérissèrent pourtant immédiatement lorsqu'il frôla les jambes nues de la jeune femme et il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que Marlène avait pris une de ses chemises pour s'endormir.

Le sommeil le gagna immédiatement, bercé par le souffle de la jeune femme et il se perdit dans la contemplation des lignes de son visage avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Marlène avait laissé échapper un sourire paisible à son contact.

* * *

 _Alors, surprit de voir Marlène chez lui et qui plus est, dans son lit? Vous espérez aussi que Sirius ne foutra pas tout en l'air prochainement hein? Ahahha je suis méchante ... merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Bisous, à très bientôt !_


	23. Teardrop

**Chapitre 23 : Teardrop**

 _Note de l'auteur :Heheyy ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine pour cette fanfiction ! Je tiens à remercier encore une fois mes plus fidèles lectices qui prennent également le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir quelques unes de vos pensées et également les questions que vous vous pensez. Je remercie donc titietrominet27, AndouilleEtSushi, Lune patronus et Pils._

 _Beta officielle : LycorisSnape_

 _Diclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _25 Juillet 1979 – Eglise de Godric's Hollow_

 _(Chanson : Massive Attack – Teardrop)_

Sirius tentait vainement de nouer un nœud papillon pour parfaire son costume mais finit par le laisser tomber à terre par dépit, dégrafant même quelques boutons en haut de sa chemise avant de se retourner vers James. Ce dernier se tenait devant le miroir et semblait se perdre dans sa propre contemplation qui arracha un sourire à son meilleur ami. Sirius s'empêcha de lui claquer le crâne pour le réveiller, ayant passé le flambeau à Lily depuis quelques semaines déjà et encore plus officiellement aujourd'hui.

Ce jour-là était un jour particulier, celui du mariage de son meilleur ami. L'église était sous haute surveillance, tout s'organisait comme prévu dans leurs nombreux plans avec plus de trente-deux moyens de sortie en cas d'attaque. Les sortilèges de désillusion étaient tous déployés dans le secteur, on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans les dix kilomètres alentours, en cas d'intrusion sans invitation, ils seraient immédiatement alertés. Les maraudeurs avaient assuré une défense irréprochable mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter les alentours.

C'est ainsi que James et ses amis se retrouvèrent sur les marches de l'autel, s'échangeant regards et sourires en attendant que la mariée fasse son entrée. Les fleurs de lys bordaient l'allée centrale, le blanc et l'argenté se mêlant dans les détails les plus simples de la cérémonie desquels James se démarquait avec son costume gris clair à côté des maraudeurs habillés en costumes noirs. Seul Sirius paraissait débraillé mais il attirait tout de même les regards de la gente féminine sur lui, comme à chaque fois. Mais ce n'était pas ces femmes-là qui l'attiraient, c'était Elle.

Pourtant, de toute la journée, il n'avait pas croisé Marlène. Cette dernière n'avait plus passé la moindre nuit chez lui depuis cette fameuse fois. Il ne l'avait même pas vue ni entendue se lever le matin, il n'avait été réveillé que par le froid qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle sous la couette. Depuis ce jour, Sirius s'occupait pour ne pas cogiter, assistait aux réunions, défendaient des écoles moldues, des orphelinats. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, chaque détail lui rappelait Marlène et il n'avait que son visage en tête. Il était désespéré de ne pas la voir durant toutes ces journées qui se faisaient de plus en plus longues. Il avait même décidé de ne pas venir accompagné pour le mariage, pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui demander d'être sa partenaire durant le mariage alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Car si l'espace d'une soirée, Sirius avait l'impression que Marlène était sa compagne, il avait des jours puis des semaines devant lui pour en douter et tous ces doutes finissaient par balayer son bonheur. Ne sachant comment qualifier ce qu'ils étaient, Sirius doutait et se perdait.

Soudain, l'orgue de l'église résonna dans la salle, attirant tous les regards vers la porte d'entrée qui laissa entrer les trois demoiselles d'honneur de Lily, habillées dans des robes couleur corail et Sirius se figea instantanément. Marlène avançait d'un pas léger avec un sourire presque timide sur les lèvres qui subjugua l'ancien Gryffondor sur place. Qui penserait que cette sublime jeune femme avec ce sourire imperceptible pouvait être une redoutable combattante ? Qui pourrait penser que cette sublime créature avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de Sirius Black en ne lui ayant jamais adressé la parole ?

Au moment où Marlène passait devant le premier rang, elle leva les yeux vers lui et le temps le figea une nouvelle fois. Comment faisait-elle pour le troubler ainsi ? Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait vue dormir dans sa chambre le mois dernier ? Il n'arrivait plus à oublier son odeur, il avait même parfois l'impression de sentir son parfum lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui et recherchait frénétiquement un indice qui lui prouverait qu'elle était au moins passée. Marlène lui donnait littéralement le tournis.

Il ne vit pas Lily arriver dans sa majestueuse robe, arrivant telle une princesse alors qu'elle était la reine de James. Il l'observait, les yeux dans le vague, encore déstabilisé par la présence de Marlène à moins de trois mètres de lui, installée sur la même marche de l'Autel. Pourtant, elle ne le regardait plus, elle avait été la première à rompre le contact malgré cette lueur dans son regard qui avait légèrement changé. Est-ce qu'elle l'évitait ?

Sirius se secoua un peu, ne voulant pas se perdre dans sa contemplation et manquer d'attention envers James. C'était sa journée, il devait être le témoin et l'ami parfait pour lui. Le prêtre commença son discours alors que la musique s'était arrêtée, donnant aux futurs mariés toute l'attention de l'assemblée. James dévorait Lily du regard tandis que cette dernière s'empêchait de rougir pour ne pas ressembler à sa tignasse. Les parents, les amis, ils étaient tous là pour les bénir et être témoins de leur mariage. Ils rirent tous lorsque James prit la main de Lily avant même que le prêtre ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, ils savaient tous qu'il avait été privé de sa présence depuis la veille.

Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits.

De temps en temps, Remus jetait un regard aux membres de l'Ordre ainsi qu'à la porte d'entrée, s'assurant en regardant par les vitraux que tout allait bien, que les sorts tenaient le coup. Sirius s'empêchait de regarder Marlène, pour ne pas sombrer dans un abysse sans fin et surtout pour ne pas se faire surprendre par un invité un peu trop perspicace. Car il avait bien compris que s'il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelques temps, il était improbable que la jeune femme veuille étaler leur relation devant tout le monde. Qu'étaient-ils devenus finalement ? Des amis ? Des amants ? Le cœur battant, Sirius vira de nouveau son attention vers les jeunes mariés qui commençaient à s'échanger leurs vœux.

Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se sentit observé et lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers Marlène, il se sentit instantanément envahi par ses émotions. Les beaux yeux clairs de la jeune femme semblaient s'être attachés aux siens et il ne put détourner son visage de la jeune femme. Elle était plus que sublime, elle était parfaite. Elle était sa perfection. Sa gorge se noua aussitôt alors que de légers picotements soulevaient son cœur. Il lui aurait demandé de l'épouser si elle avait fait un geste vers lui, il en était certain. Et il se trouva fou à lier de penser à la demander en mariage alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en train de vivre ensemble. Mais Marlène ne lui inspirait que cela, elle lui inspirait la vie et l'avenir.

C'est alors que Sirius lui adressa un doux sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de river son regard vers le couple nouvellement marié, les joues légèrement rosies.

.

.

.

 _Jardin des Potter – Godric's Hollow_

Lily tournoyait dans les bras de son mari, tous deux plus heureux que jamais. Les invités et surtout les femmes, les regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de les rejoindre, sous le soleil couchant d'un été qu'on n'oublierait pas. Des notes de piano s'élevaient dans l'air, entrainant les deux amoureux dans un monde à part.

James n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à attirer Lily au centre de leur jardin, aménagé pour l'occasion afin de pouvoir convier quelques invités au vin d'honneur ainsi qu'au diner, dans un cadre plus intimiste. Etrangement, Lily avait décidé que la réception se ferait le plus loin possible du cerisier et Sirius en fut légèrement surprit. Il ignorait si elle avait compris l'importance de cet arbre pour lui ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une coïncidence mais à la vue de cet arbre depuis la porte de derrière, il chercha Marlène du regard.

Il vit pourtant tellement d'autres femmes avec des regards aguicheurs, des gestes sensuels et pourtant aucune n'arrivait à le troubler comme Elle le faisait. Ou était-elle ? Lily lui avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle était venue seule pour le mariage, laissant Sirius dans le vague sans savoir quoi répondre, ni quoi penser. Pourtant, elle aurait à nouveau pu inviter ce Benjy ou un autre des hommes qui lui tournait autour mais elle avait décidé de venir seule. Alors où était-elle ? Il savait que le moment n'était pas le plus opportun pour aller la voir, lui prendre la main et l'attirer vers la piste de danse et pourtant, il en avait bougrement envie. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que les gens pensaient, il se fichait de tout tant que Marlène était là.

Mais ce fut lorsqu'un invité passa sous ses yeux qu'Il la vit, débarrassant un plateau pour le remplir de nouveau de gourmandises et d'apéritifs afin de satisfaire les invités. Subitement, Sirius eut les genoux flageolants et fut déstabiliser par le naturel de la jeune femme à cet instant.

Combien de temps l'observa-t-il ainsi ? Il eut envie de se réveiller et d'y aller, même si on le regardait, même si on la regarderait. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il s'arrêta net. Marlène s'était déjà retournée, pas vers lui cependant, mais vers un autre homme qui lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser, sacrifiant ainsi les espoirs naissants de Sirius. Il la vit déposer le plateau sur la table et se faire entrainer doucement vers la piste de danse avec un sourire qu'elle adressait à un autre.

Il fut alors totalement envahi par une jalousie qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis quelques semaines et par instinct, presque par colère, il agrippa soudainement le bras de la première venue, répondant par la suite au nom de Danieel et commença à danser avec elle. Il sentait qu'il aurait pu tuer cet homme à la seconde où il avait posé sa main sur la hanche de Marlène et instinctivement, il sera celle de sa partenaire qui gloussa contre son cou.

Une danse passa entièrement alors qu'il s'attirait le regard courroucé de Lily par-dessus l'épaule de James qui ne remarquait pas la scène qui se tramait derrière lui. Sirius fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos, embarquant Danieel un peu plus loin, pour ne pas se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Il avait décidé de venir seul mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de danser une autre femme que Marlène si cette dernière n'était pas encore prête à lui accorder cet instant. Si Marlène avait décidé de venir seule, elle avait forcément ses raisons et il ne pouvait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Il ne devait pas espérer qu'elle l'ait fait pour lui.

Mais à l'instant où il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Danieel, il vit Marlène le regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son cavalier et son regard lui fit stopper immédiatement son geste. Marlène avait certainement été furieuse la nuit où ils avaient échappé à Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais là, elle était crispée, sans pouvoir masquer ce sentiment similaire dans son regard. Elle était plus que furieuse, elle semblait si enragée qu'elle aurait pu planter ses ongles sur l'épaule de son partenaire, qu'elle aurait pu tuer Sirius d'un seul regard si elle en avait eu le pouvoir. Sirius se rendit alors compte de sa propre bêtise dans sa hâte à vouloir calmer une douleur qu'il avait lui-même créée. Il s'éloigna brusquement de Danieel, horrifié et mortifié par ce qu'il venait de faire par jalousie. Il fut encore plus mortifié par Marlène, qui ne lui accorda plus aucun regard durant le reste de la soirée.

Remus n'eut alors qu'à le rejoindre au même moment et un regard sérieux de sa part suffit à Sirius pour mettre ses soucis de côté. Il fallait à présent s'assurer que Lily et James Potter passent leur seule soirée tranquille sans qu'ils sachent qu'une attaque se déroulait en même temps de l'autre côté du pays.

 _Je sais, on va me jeter des cailloux ou soupirer parce que Sirius est indécrottable hein. Mais que voulez-vous, ce serait trop facile sinon ! Mais l'histoire avance tout doucement. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je tiens également à remarquer que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire (le dernier chapitre a eu 100 vues d'ailleurs :o) alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, même si vous n'êtes pas contents ! Je ne sais jamais si ce que j'écris plait ou pas, même si je suis trèèèèèès heureuse de voir mes fidèles lectrices chaque semaine._

 _Bisous, à très bientôt !_


	24. Run boy run

**Chapitre 24 : Run boy run**

 _Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Me revoilà pour vous arracher les cheveux avec un autre chapitre sur Marlène et Sirius ! J'espère que les vacances sont ensoleillés de votre côté. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent une revieuw et qui prennent le temps pour me laisser leur impression, merci beaucoup ! Je vous promet d'être plus gentille avec Sirius en tout cas. Merci à AndouilleEtSushi, lune patronus, edwine et titietrominet27 ! Merci beaucoup les filles, vous êtes adorables !_

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta reader : LycorisSnape (Ce chapitre en Bretagne lui est dédicacé, n'hésitez pas à lire ses fictions, le lien est disponible sur mon profil ! )_

* * *

 _31 Octobre 1979 – Ile de Bréhat - Bretagne_

 _(Chanson : Woodkid – Run boy Run)_

Le magnifique paysage de la Bretagne était gâché par une pluie diluvienne pour cette période de l'année. Le ciel oscillait entre le noir et le vert, il aurait pu être sublime s'il n'était pas enlaidit par ces mangemorts qui tombaient par centaines dans les plaines alors que les vagues de la mer frappaient violement les falaises. Ce lieu aurait pu être paisible si les sortilèges ne pleuvaient pas par centaines, soulevant des gerbes d'eau sur leur passage. Ce magnifique paysage ressemblait à tout sauf à la Bretagne de carte postale.

Un éclair illumina le ciel apocalyptique tandis que la baguette de Sirius envoyait valser Greyback, marre de l'entendre hurler à la lune en appelant Remus à rejoindre sa meute. Les Maraudeurs avaient la ferme intention de garder leur frère avec eux. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ici, à la poursuite de Peter et Remus qui étaient à la base en mission et qu'ils devaient à présent secourir, après à leur appel à l'aide. Les quatre anciens Gryffondor maitrisaient la situation de leur côté, les renforts étaient arrivés assez vite et les duels redoublaient en intensité. Lily supervisait la protection des membres de l'Ordre, renforçant leurs défenses et les soignants en les faisant transplaner dans un endroit plus sûr. Ils avaient établi des plans plus coordonnés, plus élaborés depuis le mariage et s'en servaient comme base qu'ils remaniaient à chaque combat. Les Maraudeurs étaient plus liés que jamais, ils étaient beaucoup plus soudés que l'Ordre du Phénix, avec Lily, ils étaient comme les doigts de la main.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait réellement vu arriver, Sirius eut soudainement le souffle coupé, fraapé par un choc qui le fit retomber brutalement sur le dos, lui éraflant au passage les côtes une énième fois. La charge avait été brutale, sa vision était devenue floue pendant quelques secondes qui auraient pu lui être fatales, il sentit l'odeur de son sang mêlé à celle d'une fine pluie qui commençait à tomber. Il respirait difficilement alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, se secouant la tête pour voir son assaillant.  
Pourtant, il distingua parfaitement le rictus de Snivellusderrière ses longs cheveux noirs et son masque, laissant Sirius dans un moment d'effarement. Etait-ce bien lui qui venait de le plaquer aussi minablement ? Il avait compris que l'ancien Serpentard à présent mangemort appréciait parfois les combats physiques avec Sirius mais au point de ne pas utiliser sa baguette magique ? C'était une première. Snivellus innovait, il le surprenait. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage ni de tenter de se relever que la main du mangemort s'abattit avec fracas sur son épaule, arrachant un cri rauque à Sirius qui s'empêcha de se recroqueviller sur place, soufflant tel un buffle pour évacuer la douleur de sa blessure. La pluie tomba au même moment mais son arrivée fut loin d'être providentielle, ne faisant qu'accélérer l'écoulement du sang de Sirius le long de son bras.

Il n'entendait plus Lily et James, ni même Remus d'ailleurs. Il n'entendait que le ricanement de Snivellus qui commençait à l'irriter. Ce petit salopard utilisait une arme de poing pour le frapper plus durement, il avait décuplé la capacité de ses muscles certainement grâce à une potion. Mais Sirius avait un avantage que Snivellus n'avait pas : il savait réellement frapper, sans avoir à se doper. Alors que Snivellus avançait vers lui, Sirius balaya ses jambes avec les siennes pour le faire tomber et se releva, non sans mal, la baguette en l'air devant lui, prêt à se battre en duel.

Amoché, Sirius se massa rapidement l'épaule en regardant son ennemi se relever, un nuage noir commençant à l'envelopper. Avant même que son opposant ne lève sa baguette, il sentit un sortilège ricocher sur le bouclier que Lily avait dressé et riposta immédiatement mais sans parvenir toucher sa cible. Snivellus était doué pour fuir mais Sirius redoubla alors ses efforts pour le toucher, qu'importent les moyens. Soulevant des mottes de terres pour faire diversion, il n'hésita pas à enlever le masque du mangemort et lui adressa des sourires tout aussi moqueurs que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais ce duel allait bien au-delà d'une rivalité entre maison, c'était là un antagonisme bien plus profond, bien plus ancré dans la haine. Snivellus représentait pour Sirius ce qu'il haïssait dans sa famille d'origine. Des esprits faibles et manipulables, ne cherchant qu'à s'allier avec des personnes de pouvoir pour en bénéficier également.

Le tonnerre gronda et masqua le bruit des vagues déferlantes tandis que plusieurs nuages sombres retombaient au sol, plus loin. Pourtant, d'autres apparaissaient, plus blancs, plus éclatants que jamais. L'affrontement était presque inaudible sous le ciel menaçant, la pluie tombait sur le visage de Sirius comme des petites lames glacées et sa seule consolation fut de voir Snivellus en aussi mauvais état que lui. Celui qui resterait debout serait forcément celui qui avait le plus d'endurance physique et c'était incontestablement Sirius. Les deux duellistes étaient de plus en plus fatigués mais tenaient encore debout, se lançant des sortilèges sans se rendre compte que leur environnement se transformaient et se dégradaient. Ils ne se rendaient même plus compte qu'ils étaient seuls, à se battre dans ce coin-là.

Puis contre toute attente, Snivellus se figea soudain et Sirius se redressa en rabattant ses cheveux en arrière, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi ! Mais lorsque le mangemort retomba lentement, le visage en premier sur le sol piétiné et boueux, le sourire de Sirius s'évapora en voyant un autre mangemort juste derrière lui, la baguette en l'air. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait réussi à assommer Snivellus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, comment, dans quel but. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté lorsqu'il vit cette silhouette si particulière derrière l'horrible masque de la mort. Sirius ne fit aucun geste, totalement désarçonné par le geste du mangemort. Mais lorsque Marlène dévoila son si beau visage en laissant tomber son masque, le sang de Sirius se glaça immédiatement.

Bordel, que faisait-elle ? Bordel qu'elle était belle sous cette pluie. Sirius trembla de tout son corps, frissonna alors qu'il rencontrait son regard. Si Marlène n'avait pas le pouvoir de parler, elle exprima sa peur en une fraction de seconde qui eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Sirius. Il la vit ouvrir ses lèvres, lever la main et hurler silencieusement le prénom de Lily, marchant sur les capes noirs de Snivellus à terre. L'effet fut encore plus dévastateur qu'un éclair, il aurait pu l'entendre crier comme le tonnerre dans son cœur, elle aurait pu déchirer ses tympans mais elle ne toucha que sa fierté lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls, totalement seuls. Où était Lily, où était James ? Où étaient Remus et Peter ? Et les autres ?

Etonnamment, Marlène s'approcha très rapidement de lui, peut-être même trop et alors que son cœur battait à la chamade, engourdissant tous ses membres, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la plaine mais en contrebas sur une plage sinistre. Il retomba sur les genoux alors que Marlène avait déjà transplané sans utiliser ses horribles volutes de fumée noire et surtout avec une vitesse incroyable.

Le cri de Lily se fit entendre au loin et se fut comme un électrochoc pour Sirius qui se mit à courir sans même regarder les corps ensanglantés au sol. Il savait que des membres de l'Ordre en faisaient partie mais ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Lily en s'attardant ici, face à ces morts pour qui il ne pouvait rien faire. Le sable de la plage ralentissait son allure et qu'importe où il posait le regard, il ne voyait qu'un rideau de pluie. La plage qu'il foulait était loin d'être aussi belle que les cartes postales moldues, c'était une ruine où on entendait même des grognements de loups. Remus devait y être, Sirius espérait sincèrement que Lily n'était pas seule. Où était James ? Il passa alors sous une arche naturellement érodée et il manqua de s'étaler sur des dépôts d'algues en décomposition lorsqu'il contourna une falaise, serrant les dents en sentant le sel sur ses blessures.

C'est là qu'il les vit tous, un bouclier se tendant comme un dôme au-dessus d'eux, les protégeant de la pluie et des sortilèges extérieurs qui pleuvaient sans discontinuer. Eux, c'était les Maraudeurs et quelques membres de l'Ordre, faiblissant à vue d'œil. Greyback, la longue chevelure blonde de Malfoy, le rire crispé de sa cousine folle, Sirius les reconnut tous en dehors du cercle mais son allure effréné vers ses amis fut freiné lorsqu'il remarqua Voldemort, tentant de passer à travers le bouclier que Lily et James généraient ensemble. Lily était en première ligne avec James qui se défendait tant bien que mal devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, les sortilèges tentant sans relâche, de briser le bouclier.

Les éclairs venant du ciel semblaient également fragiliser le bouclier et Sirius senti qu'ils devaient partir, par tous les moyens. Tant pis si c'était une fuite sans panache, il savait reconnaître leur infériorité autant numérique que physique, ils étaient tous à bout. Une explosion retentit alors quelques mètres plus loin, attirant tous les regards vers l'autre côté et Sirius le prit comme une providence. Il se mit alors à courir de toutes ses forces, priant pour être suffisamment rapide pour les approcher sans que les mangemorts ne le voient. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'hurler, de crier ou d'effectuer un quelconque sortilège sous peine de se faire repérer. James s'était déjà tourné vers lui, il le vit abaisser sa baguette magique en même temps que le pan de la falaise qui s'effondrait dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les mangemorts s'étaient retournés pour se protéger des blocs de pierre, plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Lily sembla l'avoir remarqué également et vira soudainement le bouclier pour qu'il puisse s'approcher d'eux. Ils transplanèrent alors tous ensemble, laissant le reste du monde en plan.

Sirius retomba à terre le premier, James amortissait la chute de Lily tandis que Remus se relevait tel un majestueux loup garou. Il ressentait encore les effets de sa rencontre avec son Alpha. Peter était à terre avec les autres membres de l'Ordre et chacun respirait difficilement, bruyamment sans avoir le temps d'échanger le moindre mot. Sirius roula sur le dos et souffla subitement avant de se rappeler de la douleur de ses côtes, maudissant Snivellus. Il toussa en se redressant et s'assura d'un seul coup d'œil qu'ils étaient sains et saufs dans cette vieille bâtisse. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester bien longtemps ici, ils étaient encore trop près de la falaise mais c'était suffisant pour que quelqu'un d'autre prenne le relai et les fasse transplaner ailleurs. Il fallait à présent brouiller les pistes et arriver au quartier général de Poudlard pour soigner les blessés.

Se massant à nouveau l'épaule, il vit James déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Lily. Ils rayonnaient tous deux d'un amour sans fin et inévitablement, Sirius se mit à penser à Marlène. Etait-ce elle qui avait fait exploser la falaise pour faire diversion ? Elle avait pris des risques insensés pour sauver Lily et plus que tout, Sirius se sentait minable de s'être laissé déconcentrer du combat avec les autres mangemorts, après être tombé sur Snivellus. Marlène ne lui avait plus adressé un seul regard depuis le mariageet surtout, elle n'avait même plus cherché à le voir. Il aurait tellement voulu comprendre comment fonctionnait la jeune femme qu'il en devenait fou. Et pourquoi fallait-il maintenant qu'elle l'ait vu dans une situation si délicate, si puérile avec Snivellus ? Sirius se sentait incapable de pouvoir séduire la jeune femme en étant lui-même car tout ce qu'il faisait finissait invariablement en catastrophe. Lily lui faisait comprendre, James lui faisait comprendre et bientôt, il sentait que même Peter pourrait s'y mettre. Il n'était pas doué avec les femmes, il n'avait jamais voulu d'autres attentions que la sienne d'ailleurs. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Remus qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Pourtant, il resta un moment, le regard vide sur un des murs défraichi. Et si quelqu'un avait vu Marlène enlever son masque ? Et si quelqu'un avait compris qu'elle était une espionne ? Sirius commença soudain à s'inquiéter, se rendant compte de son égoïsme légendaire, en ne pensant qu'à son besoin de conquérir la jeune femme. Il en avait oublié que sa position était hautement délicate à cet instant, qu'elle était certainement en train de se faire punir par Voldemort, en compagnie des autres. Sirius serra les poings et leva les yeux vers son ami, remarquant sa fatigue. Ils devaient rentrer. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup trop de jeunes sorciers aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'ils rentrent tous, au plus vite.

Le troisième combat opposant Voldemort à Lily et James Potter venait d'être extrêmement douloureux.

* * *

 _Ah le fameux troisième combat ... il fallait bien qu'il arrive un jour. Marlène risque de plus en plus sa place en voulant sauver les miches à Sirius hein? Dire qu'ils se tournent autour en se tapant ... ahlala. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez ps à me laisser un petit commentaire si vous voulez .. je sais pas, un petit bisou de Marlène pour Sirius?_

 _A très bientôt !_


	25. The bay

**Chapitre 25 : The bay**

 _Beta : LycorisSnape (merci pour ta patience envers Sirius, je sais qu'il te sort du nez à chaque fois)_

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

* * *

 _(Chanson : The Bay de Metronomy)_

 _24 Décembre 1979 – Salle à manger des Potter_

Les jours passaient de plus en plus vite et les Maraudeurs ne savaient plus comment souffler pour échapper à cette pression constante sur leurs épaules. De nombreux aurors les avaient rejoints, leurs rangs augmentaient mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi nombreux que les partisans de Voldemort. Peu de sorciers prêtaient allégeance à l'Ordre du Phénix de peur de subir les représailles que de nombreuses familles subissaient tous les jours. Voldemort ne voulait pas seulement dominer la Grande Bretagne, il s'attaquait à l'Europe et voulait conquérir le monde entier. Il avait déjà des alliés potentiels en Europe de l'Est et l'Ordre tentait vainement d'ouvrir les yeux des dirigeants qui ne cessaient de faire l'autruche, malheureusement. Les nombreuses discussions devenaient stériles et bientôt, Durmstrang regorgeait d'adeptes de magie noire, prêts à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres au moindre claquement de doigts.

Pourtant pour les préparatifs de Noël, Lily avait envoyé un message à tous les Maraudeurs ainsi qu'à quelques amis proches afin de les convier à venir diner à la maison pour l'occasion. Dumbledore avait accepté que la majorité des membres de l'Ordre soit absents mais ils devaient malgré tout être sur le qui-vive à la moindre attaque, ce qui allait de soi. Personne n'envisageait d'être tranquille, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un moment de répit avec Voldemort et ses sbires, chacun espérait malgré tout pouvoir profiter de cet instant en famille.

C'est ainsi que Remus, Peter et Sirius arrivèrent en même temps par le réseau de cheminée encore activé mais surveillé dans les maisons des membres de l'Ordre. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se dépoussiérer que Lily les accueillait déjà à bras ouverts, les serrant chacun dans ses bras aussi fort que possible. Chaque sourire, chaque accolade se faisait actuellement comme s'il s'agissait des derniers. Combien d'enterrements avaient-ils manqué parce que des mangemorts menaçaient des moldus ailleurs ? Sirius ne comptait plus, il ne supportait plus d'entendre le nombre de sorciers né-moldus kidnappés puis retrouvés inertes. Le sourire des uns faisait le courage des autres, voilà comment ils tenaient encore tous debout.

Lorsque Lily le lâcha, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'être contaminé par sa bonne humeur. Elle avait ce don de faire disparaitre la morosité ambiante, de mettre de côté le mal pour apprécier le bien et la chaleur d'une maison. Il appréciait ces moments où il retrouvait ses amis, en dehors d'un duel ou d'une surveillance où ils se relayaient.

Il entendit un éclat de rire dans la cuisine et Sirius baissa les yeux vers la pointe de ses chaussures, comme pour en enlever la poussière accumulée par le voyage. Il n'entendait pas Marlène, elle n'était pas encore là ou peut-être qu'elle ne viendrait pas. S'il ne comptait pas les morts, il comptait toujours le nombre de jours qui les séparait. Le nombre de jours sans avoir pu la regarder dans les yeux, sans avoir pu lui prendre la main, sans l'avoir embrasé. Ils ne s'écrivaient même pas, ne se mettaient pas d'accord pour se voir quelques minutes avant d'être un relai de surveillance. Non, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela, pas le temps de se voir, ni le temps d'approfondir une quelconque relation d'ailleurs, si déjà ils en avaient une. Le combat sur les plages bretonnes avait semé le doute chez Sirius qui se sentait de moins en moins confiant vis-à-vis de Marlène. Il avait probablement tout gâché, vu qu'elle ne revenait même pas chez lui. Il savait pourtant que son statut lui imposait des règles et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer comme bon lui semblait. Il était inquiet pour tout. Pour elle, pour eux. Mais il n'osait en parler avec Lily ou bien avec James, un couple avait bien autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des éternels états d'âme d'un ami. Il ne voulait pas leur imposer ça.

James arriva alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres et Sirius plissa les yeux imperceptiblement. Il connaissait ce regard espiègle, il savait que son meilleur ami avec quelque chose à lui dire. Quel était l'indice cette fois ci ? James pouvait rarement cacher sa bonne humeur, Sirius le connaissait beaucoup trop pour savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Cependant, James glissa une main sur son épaule comme un vieux frère et le poussa vers la salle à manger où plusieurs convives s'étaient déjà attablés. Remus prit place près d'une amie de James qu'il lui avait présenté quelques mois auparavant et les trois autres comparses eurent un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'ils virent les oreilles devenir légèrement rouges du petit loup de la bande. Remus finirait peut-être par changer d'avis et se dire qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance avec cette jeune fille. Après tout, ils s'étaient bien entendus lors du Nouvel An.

Sirius s'installa près de James à l'angle de la table tandis que Peter prenait place non loin de lui. Les parents du couple étaient également présent et Sirius se releva pour aller embrasser Mme Potter première du nom, elle qui avait le titre honorifique de maman depuis bien des années. Le diner débuta alors progressivement tandis que chaque convive discutait joyeusement, sans aucune ombre au tableau. Les plats passaient de main en main, les invités se levaient pour servir du vin à l'autre bout de la table, certains glissaient les chaises vers d'autres pour parler plus facilement. C'était une veille de Noël agréable, où on cherchait la chaleur humaine. Certaines amies de Lily lui adressaient des sourires équivoques auxquels il répondait sans grand enthousiasme et très poliment mais avec bien entendu son charme habituel. C'était bien connu, Sirius Black faisait des ravages sans faire le moindre effort.

Soudain, on entendit la cheminée du salon s'activer et Sirius se redressa imperceptiblement sur sa chaise alors que la pièce était soudainement devenue muette. On craignait un appel au secours, une attaque. Mais Lily s'était déjà levée, demandant aux invités de continuer à manger et lorsqu'elle revint accompagnée de Marlène, le diner reprit son cours, comme si de rien n'était. Ils voulaient tous oublier les risques qui existaient dehors.

Mais tout changea pour Sirius qui ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Chacun reprenait une bouchée de l'excellent plat de Lily, même Remus s'était concentré sur sa discussion avec son amie mais Sirius avait plongé son regard dans celui de Marlène, sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Allait-elle bien ? Avait-elle masqué ses cernes ? Il avait eu envie de se lever alors qu'elle restait à l'entrée de la salle à manger, l'inviter à venir près de lui. Il avait diablement envie qu'elle soit sous ses yeux ce soir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle lui avait réellement manqué depuis toutes ces journées, depuis toutes ces nuits.

Elle lui adressa alors un fin sourire avant de faire le tour de la table et Sirius se poussa quelque peu vers James, s'attirant une protestation de sa part quand il lui écrasa les pieds. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, Marlène était là. Lily matérialisa alors une chaise et des couverts près de lui avant de détourner son regard, non sans un sourire. Le cœur de Sirius battait à la chamade, au fur et à mesure que Marlène avançait vers lui. Elle était là, elle était enfin là. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas espérer mieux pour cette soirée.

Il fut pourtant estomaqué lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme portait une jolie robe vintage, contrastant énormément avec tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur elle. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle était si belle ? Il la vit alors rougir et Sirius dévia son regard sur la table, se rendant compte qu'il devait certainement la dévorer du regard. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis bientôt deux mois. Quel homme resterait insensible après autant de jours, autant de secondes sans respirer son parfum ? Lorsqu'elle prit place près de lui, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment lui parler et se tendit. Il avait pourtant apprit le langage des signes pour elle mais n'avait jamais osé mettre ce talent en pratique devant elle. Que pouvait-il lui demander, si elle allait bien ? Ce qu'elle avait fait la veille ? Il se retrouvait comme un adolescent de quinze ans face à elle, avec cette même trouille d'adresser la parole à cette femme qui le fascinait depuis si longtemps. Marlène ne touchait que très peu à son plat, il ne la regardait plus mais l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil pour ne pas se faire surprendre devant tout ce monde. Seuls James, Lily, Remus et Peter étaient au courant de sa situation et c'était bien suffisant.

Lily se leva alors, attirant le regard de ses invités tandis que James lui adressait un sourire en se levant également. Sirius aurait dû parier avec Remus qu'ils auraient quelque chose à annoncer, ce n'était pas juste un diner de Noël. James se posa alors derrière sa femme, l'entourant de ses bras tel un amoureux transit, tel qu'il avait toujours espéré le faire lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et on entendit alors plusieurs femmes soupirer depuis leurs place. On ne pouvait qu'envier le bonheur dont ils rayonnaient. Au moment où Sirius voulut leur dire d'aller faire ça dans leur chambre, il se tut. Il avait vu le regard brillant de son meilleur ami qui signifiait tout autre chose. Et lorsque James accentua quelques gestes sur le ventre de Lily, l'assemblée sembla s'ébranler et chaque invité s'exclama à sa façon.

Les parents de James sursautèrent de joie, se félicitant d'être enfin grands-parents, se demandant comment ils avaient pu louper cette nouvelle avant alors que Lily rayonnait littéralement. Remus souriait et levait un verre en direction du couple tandis que Peter avait simplement arrêté de manger. Les amies de Lily s'étaient exclamées en hurlant, donnant l'impression à Sirius d'être légèrement sourds mais ce ne fut pas ces éclats de joies qui le sidérèrent.

Marlène avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, à l'abri des regards sous la table à manger. Lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent entre les siens, Sirius sentit une vague de chaleur déferler dans son cœur et se propager dans chaque cellule de son corps comme une nouvelle énergie. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il la vit sourire à Lily, les yeux brillants de fierté pour son amie qui écrivait une nouvelle histoire sur cette Terre. Mais lorsque Marlène riva ses beaux yeux marron aux siens, Sirius perdit toute sa contenance. Un frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'il gardait précieusement sa main dans la sienne, profitant de cette chaleur inouïe. Elle avait l'un de ses regards qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier de toute sa vie, il lui rendait un regard tout aussi éloquent. Il voulait un avenir avec elle. Un avenir radieux où il pourrait la voir sourire éternellement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et s'empêcha de fondre sur ses lèvres alors qu'il en mourait d'envie. Il devait féliciter les jeunes mariés et c'est à contre cœur qu'il lâcha sa main en se relevant. Mais avant de se tourner vers James qui éxultait déjà de joie avec Remus, il jeta un dernier regard à Marlène qui commençait à se diriger vers Lily. Il avait envie qu'elle rentre chez lui ce soir. Qu'elle soit chez eux ce soir.

* * *

 _Hehey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je tiens à remercier AndouilleEtSushi, lune patronus, Gryfor (ça faisait longtemps !) ainsi que titietrominet27 pour leur revieuw, merci beaucoup vraiment beaucoup ! Merci également à ma beta, LycorisSnape qui fait un travail toujours aussi remarquable pour les corrections ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Il fallait s'attendre à ce que monsieur Harry veuille bien signifier sa présence dans la vie des Maraudeurs =) Et puis, ça semble un peu se radoucir entre Marlène et Sirius non? Une telle nouvelle peut peut-être leur donner des idées? :D :D_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus espacés car j'ai d'autres projets parallèles à l'écriture (entre autre) qui se sont mis en route. A très bientôt !_


	26. Chop Suey

**Chapitre 26 - Chop Suey**

 _Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié mais avec les rentrées des enfants itout itout, il était difficile de se faire une organisation. Mais voici donc un nouveau chapitre d'Accro et à cran ! Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis quelques mois déjà et qui me laissent une revieuw, je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise encore après tous ses chapitres où on a envie de taper Marlène et Sirius !_

 _Beta : LycorisSnape_

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKR_

* * *

 _(Chanson : Chop Suey de System of a down)_

 _2 Février 1980 – Appartement de Sirius_

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, constatant que la nuit s'étalait encore derrière les volets. Sans quitter la porte des yeux, il chercha sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller et se redressa sur son lit, la couverture glissant doucement à ses pieds. Il ne faisait pas chaud, ni froid mais quelque chose venait tout de même de le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit.

Prudemment, il s'avança vers la porte, posant ses pieds sur son pantalon pour le faire remonter silencieusement alors qu'il tentait d'écouter au-delà des murs de sa chambre. Il était certain qu'un individu s'y trouvait et son cœur battait à la chamade. Son système anti-intrusion aurait déjà fait son travail s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu et James, Remus, Peter ou Lily seraient déjà montés en trombe pour le réveiller. Les temps étaient durs, les alliés trahissaient pour se réfugier chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont l'influence grandissait à vue d'œil. Ces dernières semaines, la plupart des activités recensées s'étaient concentrés dans le pays du soleil levant et nul doute qu'il avait déjà conquit la célèbre école Mahoutokoro. Le plan de Voldemort semblait clair : réunir le maximum d'adeptes dociles partout à travers le monde et malgré ses nombreuses démarches, les seuls alliés actuels de l'Ordre étaient la France et une petite partie de l'Europe de l'Ouest.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Les derniers combats avaient été rudes, plus ils s'étaient rapprochés du Japon, plus les adeptes avaient développés des techniques offensives contre l'Ordre qui avait sérieusement souffert au point de devoir abandonner la mission. Sirius n'en menait toujours pas large et avait été ainsi mis sur la touche pendant quelques jours pour se reposer. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre en attendant qu'un inconnu vienne l'agresser.

Soudain, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, l'évidence le frappa brusquement en le faisant louper une marche. Ainsi, il se retrouva brutalement devant la cuisine, brandissant sa baguette comme un parfait duelliste et fit face à une sombre silhouette encapuchonnée et penchée vers l'évier. Sirius baissa sa baguette alors qu'il sentait un mouvement défensif de Sa part mais il ne put se résoudre à s'approcher, pour ne pas La brusquer.

Dans la pénombre de la cuisine, il l'entendait respirer péniblement et elle n'avait même pas bronché à son arrivée. Non, Marlène était restée penchée au-dessus de l'évier et Sirius crut même deviner l'ombre de son bras tendue par-dessus, comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas tomber. Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme resta interdit face à sa présence dans sa cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit, ne sachant pas s'il devait être heureux ou s'inquiéter. Et lorsqu'il sentit à plein nez l'odeur du sang, il se sentit trembler de la tête au pied et fit un premier pas vers la jeune femme.

Soudain Sirius n'entendit plus rien d'autre que les pas sourds qui la guidaient vers elle. Plus il se rapprochait d'elle, plus sa propre respiration se saccadait en se calant sur le rythme de la sienne. Et plus il se rapprochait d'elle, plus il sentait cette odeur écœurante sur tous ses vêtements. Etait-ce le sien ? Non, elle ne tiendrait certainement pas debout même si elle avait pris une potion de régénération entre temps.

Marlène sembla se crisper soudain et Sirius préféra apporter un peu de lumière en dirigeant rapidement sa baguette vers l'ilot central derrière elle qui s'éclaira grâce aux quelques bougies disposées en décoration. La jeune femme se redressa alors légèrement, cherchant dans la poche de sa robe un objet, ce qui attira la curiosité du jeune homme. Il n'était pas seulement inquiet de voir la jeune femme dans cet état dans sa cuisine, il était également inquiet des nouvelles qu'elle apportait.

Il devenait de plus en plus rare de la voir durant les réunions de l'Ordre, il semblait même que Dumbledore la voyait seule à seul pour partager des informations sur les mouvements de l'autre camp. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus espérer avoir des yeux et des oreilles en permanence collés à Voldemort, Sirius avait noté un changement notable chez la jeune femme. Marlène avait perdu du poids, arborait des cernes qu'elle cachait habilement malgré tout et surtout, elle n'adressait plus que quelques maigres sourires lorsqu'elle voyait Lily.

Un bruit métallique tinta contre la table alors que Marlène enlevait sa robe de mangemort sous les yeux de Sirius. Sa taille était encore plus fine que dans ses souvenirs et le jeune homme ne put résister à l'envie de s'approcher d'elle. Cependant, elle esquissa un subtil mouvement qui l'arrêta, remarquant alors l'objet qu'elle avait posé sur la table. Soudain, la cheminée du salon s'éclaira, laissant passer le patronus de Dumbledore à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusque-là, tant il était rare que le chef de l'Ordre le contacte par ce réseau.

Sirius ne quittait pourtant pas le médaillon de l'Ordre posé devant ses yeux, qui brillait du sang encore frais dont il était maculé. Il se sentit blêmir en même temps qu'il entendait la voix du directeur résonner dans la pièce comme un malheureux écho à l'évidence que Marlène avait sortie de sa poche. Benjy Fenwick était mort, retrouvé inerte et désartibulé dans une ruelle en Amérique du Nord. La nouvelle tomba aussi brutalement que la venue du patronus qui reparti aussitôt, prévenir certainement les autres membres de l'Ordre. La perte était d'autant plus grave que Benjy avait eu un rôle important dans les dernières missions.

Marlène laissa échapper un soupir qui glaça le sang de Sirius. Ses bras tremblaient, elle était incapable de tenir debout sans s'aider de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne l'avait pas encore regardé dans les yeux et Sirius eut soudainement peur de ce qu'il y trouverait. Benjy était le premier garçon avec qui elle avait dansé durant un des nombreux bals de Poudlard, c'était cet homme que Sirius avait vaguement jalousé mais ce même homme était à présent mort. Et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de conclure que le sang présent sur les robes de Marlène lui appartenait. Ah, c'est moche ça…

La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers lui, troublant Sirius qui se figea une nouvelle fois devant elle. Les beaux yeux marron de la jeune femme lui semblaient aussi sombres que la magie noire dans laquelle elle baignait lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec eux. Avait-elle pu le tuer ? Avait-elle été obligée de le faire, ne pouvant sauver la vie de cet homme qui se battait pour les autres ? Sirius recula d'un pas alors que la situation le frappait violemment, sous les yeux indéchiffrables de la jeune femme. Quels sacrifices avait-elle fait pour devenir mangemort ? Qui avait-elle tué, des innocents ? Des enfants ? Quel effroyable acte avait-elle pu commettre pour arriver dans le cercle si fermé des partisans ? Avait-elle osé tuer des moldus pour sauver son rôle et protéger Lily et tant d'autres personnes ?

Les yeux gris de Sirius se posèrent sur le médaillon une nouvelle fois, effrayé par le regard si intense de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée que Marlène se détruisait si profondément pour une cause, aussi noble soit-elle. Ce n'était pas son rôle, elle n'avait pas à supporter ces morts qu'elle créait sur son passage pour sauver d'autres vies. Lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau les yeux de cette femme qu'il aimait, son cœur rata un battement.

Elle l'avait tué et ce n'était pas son premier meurtre.

Il se redressa alors, nullement effrayé par cette évidence. Marlène adopta soudain la même attitude et ils se toisèrent un instant tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre la jeune femme. Elle lui avait semblé si ébranlée par cette perte, par cet acte, Marlène était plus que fragilisée, elle était brisée. Mais alors que Sirius ne cessait de la regarder, il se rendit compte trop tard, qu'il avait osé la juger. Et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune femme qui se braqua brusquement.

Il regretta ses pensées au moment où la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils sans le quitter des yeux. Marlène était venue ici pour avoir un soutien, pas pour se sentir agressée à cause de son geste, malgré sa gravité. Sirius pensait avoir accepté son statut mais visiblement, le chemin était plus ardu qu'il ne le pensait. Il leva le bras pour retenir la jeune femme mais se rendit compte, bien trop tard, qu'elle venait de fermer une porte importante de sa vie. Il ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir sortir le moindre son alors qu'elle reculait, bousculant quelques objets posés sur la table. Non, Sirius ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, pas aussi vite.

Dans un geste désespéré, il tenta de lui prendre la main qu'elle repoussa violemment, blessée par son attitude. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours de façon si égoïste au point de faire du mal à ceux qui l'aimaient ? Marlène lui avait montré un nombre incalculable de raisons pour lesquelles elle était la mieux placée pour avoir ce rôle dans cette guerre et pourtant, il venait de la remettre en question d'un seul regard. Après toutes ces semaines où il n'avait pas pu la croiser, il avait fallu qu'il fasse un pas de travers alors qu'elle était chez lui comme chez elle. Le regard de la jeune femme le remuait profondément, elle ne s'était encore jamais autant ouverte à lui de cette manière avant, comme si elle lui avait fait confiance.

La claque mentale fut difficile à supporter pour le jeune homme qui se rendait compte qu'il venait de lui faire faire un pas en arrière par la même occasion. Elle lui avait fait confiance, pas comme elle l'aurait fait avec Lily mais avec quelqu'un de plus proche, de plus intime au point de venir se réfugier chez lui en pleine nuit, comme elle l'avait déjà fait avant.

Marlène tourna les talons, se dirigea vers le salon, dans la ferme intention de le quitter. Le monde de Sirius s'ébranlait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait et le jeune homme courut à sa suite pour la retenir une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait tellement minable, tellement petit. Sa boule au ventre s'accentua, lui coupant le souffle alors que la jeune femme accélérait le pas, attirant d'un coup de baguette la poudre de cheminette qu'elle saisit au vol. Et avant même que Sirius ne puisse trouver une façon de s'excuser, elle était déjà partie, laissant de nouveau seul le jeune homme, égaré et perdu sans Elle.

* * *

 _Hehey ! Qu'en pensez-vous? Par la suite, les chapitres seront un peu moins roses mais j'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas. Si vous avez envie de me taper pour la réaction de Sirius, ne le faites pas, tapez plutôt Sirius hein ! Merci à LycorisSnape d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre, merci également à mes fidèles lectrices et revieuweuses, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de lire vos impressions ! Merci à AndouilleEtSushi, merci à titietrominet27, lune patronus et à Pils ! Grâce à vous, j'ai même atteint la barre des 150 revieuws et c'est extra ! A tout bientôt !_


	27. The pretender

**Chapitre 27 – The Pretender**

Beta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR

* * *

 _( Chanson : The Pretender de Foo Fighters )_

 _17 Février 1980 – Manoir des McKinnon_

Ce fut M. McKinnon qui ouvrit la porte à Sirius, haussant les sourcils vu l'heure à laquelle le jeune homme débarquait dans leur manoir. Pourtant, on pouvait lire son inquiétude dans ses yeux, peur d'avoir encore de mauvaises nouvelles à apprendre. Sirius le rassura d'un regard et le père de Marlène put souffler avant de penser à ouvrir la porte en plus grand, laissant le jeune homme rentrer.

Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de venir directement ici après avoir diné chez James et Lily. Il aurait pu prendre le réseau de cheminées pour entrer mais l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes et aller dans la zone de transplanage l'avaient trop tenté. Il savait également qu'il passerait devant sa maison et à peine avait-il vu de la lumière passer à travers sa fenêtre qu'il s'était arrêté. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il n'en pouvait plus.

Mme McKinnon dans le salon lui indiqua que sa fille était dans sa chambre et lui adressa un doux sourire alors qu'il prenait la direction des escaliers. Ses parents ne devaient certainement pas savoir que Marlène avait un double rôle sinon quoi ils ne seraient pas aussi tranquilles que cela. Sirius ne se sentait pas confiant, il gonfla quelque peu le torse pour se donner une contenance alors qu'il approchait de la chambre de la jeune femme. Mais au moment où il aurait fallu frapper à la porte pour manifester sa présence, il se figea.

Son courage tomba plus bas que terre alors qu'il levait les yeux vers cette porte qui les séparait. Marlène n'était pas revenue depuis la mort de Benjy, elle n'était pas venue à son enterrement mais elle voyait toujours Lily. Cette dernière n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il fallait aller lui parler et faire disparaitre le malentendu qui les séparait. Deux semaines que Sirius tentait de l'apercevoir durant les réunions mais en vain, Marlène semblait l'éviter comme la peste. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car il reconnaissait sa faute, malgré son égo démesuré. James le soutenait, James le soutiendrait toujours de toute façon mais il lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait réagi comme le con, pourri et gâté qu'il n'était même pas.

Il avait blessé Marlène sans rien dire, ni rien faire. Comment avaient-ils fini par construire un tel lien ? Il était incapable de lui montrer comme il l'aimait avec un seul regard et pourtant, il avait été capable de lui faire du mal et de la décevoir.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement et il resta un moment interdit. Marlène se tenait devant lui, la faible lumière de la chambre éclairant ses cheveux blonds et à cet instant, elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Vêtue d'une longue chemise qui dévoilait ses épaules, la jeune femme semblait l'avoir entendu dans le couloir et n'avait pas tardé à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en le prenant de court. Mais devant cette vision, Sirius ne put articuler le moindre mot, rougissant même quelque peu lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à réagir de la sorte alors qu'il était venu s'excuser ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant sa présence et il entendit vaguement son père leur demander si tout allait bien. Après tout, le silence s'était installé à l'étage et avant même que Sirius puisse lui répondre, Marlène lui claqua violemment la porte au nez. L'ancien Gryffondor en fut stupéfait pendant un instant avant de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Pincement qui se transforma en espoir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'avait mis aucun sortilège pour bloquer la porte, ce fut naturellement qu'il l'ouvrit pour la refermer derrière lui, provoquant ainsi la jeune femme pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer.

Ni une ni deux, Marlène se retourna pour lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation à la porte tout en balançant le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, un coussin. Sirius le rattrapa avant de se le prendre dans la figure, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de la jeune femme qui lui jeta la lanterne de chevet à la suite. Marlène n'était pas seulement en colère, elle était hors d'elle, d'une façon que Sirius n'avait encore jamais connue jusque-là. A Poudlard, la jeune femme était crainte car ses sortilèges étaient tous imprévisibles et peu de Serpentard se frottaient à elle ou à ses amis lorsqu'elle était là. Ainsi pour s'exprimer clairement, Marlène avait toujours recours à la magie ou à des regards très explicites, bien que Sirius n'ait eu le droit qu'à son indifférence.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, dans cette petite chambre, Marlène se défoulait sur Sirius en lui jetant tout ce qu'elle trouvait, l'empêchant d'avancer vers elle. Sirius acceptait non sans grimacer, comprenant cette soudaine fureur et préférait largement qu'elle détruise sa chambre comme une moldue plutôt qu'elle ne laisse sa magie accidentelle éclater les environs. Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait un objet pour le lancer vers lui, son regard exprimant toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à cet instant et Sirius tint bon, se sachant considéré comme un bon exutoire. Il l'avait mérité, il n'aurait jamais dû juger son acte, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, son âme cachait un secret qu'elle ne pouvait dévoiler à Voldemort sinon quoi l'Ordre était en péril. Elle avait dû regarder Benjy mourir sous ses yeux, elle avait fait ce choix pour sauver d'autres vies.

Il se rendait compte qu'il ne méritait pas une telle femme, elle qui était si courageuse et si loyal. Il avait beau se cacher derrière ses inquiétudes, il préférait prendre sa place pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Et au lieu de la soutenir, il l'avait abandonnée. Les pensées de Sirius s'égarèrent un moment lorsque la jeune femme se pencha sous le lit mais il resta sur place, près de la porte. Marlène se redressa avec un album en main qu'il reconnut comme celui qu'il avait pu voir dans la salle commune avec Lily. A ce souvenir, le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Il n'avait encore jamais pu savoir si elle avait continué à prendre les photos qu'elle semblait tant affectionner et attrapa au vol un cliché que Marlène lui jeta à la figure en se calmant brusquement.

Sirius observa la jeune femme dont la magie et la chaleur semblait doucement s'évaporer. Il baissa les yeux vers le dos de la photo qu'il tenait en main où la date du cliché y figurait, dans cette élégante écriture qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Lorsqu'il retourna la photo, il fut frappé par la scène elle remontait à leur première année, lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard de septième année venait d'aborder Lily, totalement effrayée et secouée par leur rencontre. La petite Lily avait pris la main de la petite mais dangereuse Marlène qui l'éloigna de ses antagonistes dont les nez saignaient. Il se souvenait que Remus lui avait souvent raconté cette scène mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en voir la photo jusque-là et ce fut à cet instant là qu'il comprit.

Marlène avait protégé Lily, la protégeait maintenant et la protégerait toujours. Depuis leur première année, ces deux amies étaient liées par un lien tout aussi fort que James et lui. Plus que jamais Sirius venait de comprendre à quel point Marlène était prête à tous les sacrifices pour garder sa meilleure amie saine et sauve. C'était la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, celle pour qui elle donnerait sa vie. Sirius regarda longuement la photo avant de regarder la jeune femme qui s'était installée sur le bord de son lit, feuilletant l'album comme si elle le découvrait une nouvelle fois.

Rien ne pouvait laisser penser que la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur, Marlène et Sirius replongeaient corps et âme dans leurs amitiés respectives qui les avait menées jusqu'ici et plus loin encore. La jeune femme semblait s'être apaisée et son regard passait d'une photo à une autre. Il reconnaissait parfois certains visages. Pendant de longues minutes, Sirius resta debout à observer cette femme qu'il pouvait peut-être enfin approcher. Il amorça alors un pas vers elle puis un deuxième avant de se retrouver sur le bord du lit, contemplant la jeune femme plutôt que l'album, attendant patiemment qu'elle le regarde. Marlène avait ralenti ses gestes à son approche mais ne s'était pas éloignée et Sirius attrapa doucement sa main alors qu'elle tournait une autre page, le contact l'électrisant sur place.

Il vit ses propres doigts se refermer entre les siens, le souffle lui manquait au fur et à mesure que sa peau frôlait la sienne. Doucement, alors qu'il cherchait son regard, il s'approcha de la jeune femme pour coller son front contre le sien et soudain, l'atmosphère se détendit. La tension qui pesait sur ses épaules disparut, il lâcha même un faible soupir alors que Marlène refermait sa main dans la sienne, se tournant entièrement vers lui et fermant les yeux à ce contact.

Il aurait voulu prendre son visage entre ses doigts et lui murmurer les mots qu'il rêvait de lui dire. Observer toutes ses émotions sur son visage, contempler la moindre de ses réactions et lui montrer qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. Prêt à comprendre, toujours prêt à se battre, toujours à ses côtés. Son souffle se bloqua au moment où la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre mouvement, s'imprégnant simplement de cet instant pour se retrouver et se pardonner. Sirius caressa la ligne de ses joues creusées, prêt à lui parler pour la première fois. Mais lorsque la jeune femme s'éloigna en libérant le sortilège de la porte, Sirius ne put capter une nouvelle fois son attention. Marlène s'était déjà levée pour enfiler sa robe de sorcière par-dessus ses vêtements en lui tournant le dos, d'un geste presque précipité. L'ordre n'avait levé aucune alerte, la réunion était déjà terminée depuis quelques heures. Il s'empêcha de soupirer lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme arborer un visage froid et impassible lorsqu'elle se retournait vers lui en fermant les derniers boutons de sa robe.

Il savait qu'elle pouvait être appelée à n'importe quel moment. Il la regarda alors se préparer en silence, comme ce matin où elle l'avait quitté après leur nuit. Ils ne pourraient jamais avoir un instant normal comme avaient Lily et James. Marlène avait une vie qui ne laissait aucun espoir pour une vie à deux. Et Sirius l'accepta douloureusement en regardant les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se retroussaient délicatement. Que lui disaient-elles ? Qu'ils se reverraient ? Qu'ils en parleraient ? Qu'elle devait partir malgré leur envie ? Lui pardonnait-elle ? Il se leva et s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme qui, par-delà ses lèvres, semblait distante. Elle se préparait à partir, fermant son esprit et posant ses boucliers mentaux si puissants pour rejoindre l'autre camp, il sut instinctivement qu'il ne devait plus susciter d'autres émotions en voulant la toucher ou l'embrasser. A la place, il préféra hocher la tête au moment où elle se redressa, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête. Sirius plongea dans ses yeux, s'oubliant momentanément devant la force et la conviction de Marlène.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes l'un en face de l'autre avant que Sirius ne se décale de la porte en la laissant sortir avant lui. Il lui faisait confiance et voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance aussi, construisant ainsi de meilleures bases pour ce qu'ils voulaient créer ensemble, dans ses temps si incertains. Malgré la peur qui rongeait ses entrailles à chaque fois qu'elle partait, il lui faisait confiance et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de son courage.

* * *

 _Heheyyy voici donc le chapitre 27 de cette fiction ! Je tenais encore une fois à remercier toutes les lectrices qui me suivent et surtout qui me soutiennent à travers les revieuws et les MP à chaque publicatio. J'ai atteint récemment les 154 revieuws et je ne pensais même pas atteindre déjà les 20 initialement ! Merci beaucoup à AndouilleEtSushi, lune patronus, titietrominet27 et Pils pour votre soutiens ! Vous êtes adorables les filles, merci mille fois. Merci également à Yomba qui m'a laissé des revieuws sur mes OS de Marlène et Sirius à coté =) Et surtout un grand stand up à LycorisSnape, auteur et béta qui prend le temps de corriger toutes mes erreurs avec patience._

 _Dans le précédent chapitre, Sirius fait effectivement une énorme boulette humaine et j'espère qu'il a su se rattraper à vos yeux dans ce chapitre. Gros bisous à vous, à très bientôt !_


	28. Hellfire

_Beta : LycorisSnape_

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _(Chanson : Hellfire de Barns Countrey)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Hellfire**

 _9 Juin 1980 – Près d'Ilvermorny_

C'était la première fois qu'ils traversaient l'océan pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et ce n'était clairement pas pour faire du tourisme. Une des filiales de l'Ordre du Phénix avait demandé leur aide de toute urgence en Amérique du Nord où un cortège de Mangemorts avait été aperçu près de l'école de sorcellerie Ilvermorny.  
Le paysage aurait dû être paradisiaque, verdoyant de beauté et ensoleillé pour cette période de l'année mais au moment où les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent grâce à un portoloin, leurs pieds foulèrent une terre cendrée et ils manquèrent de s'étouffer dans la fumée d'un feu à proximité. La forêt qui s'étendait à l'horizon était ravagée par un incendie, rendant l'atmosphère aussi ardente qu'en enfer. Si certains se ruèrent pour l'éteindre afin d'éviter sa propagation au château tout proche, d'autres dressèrent des boucliers magiques pour protéger les maigres défenses présentes autour de l'école. Ce feu allait forcément attirer les secours moldus dans leur direction mais il fallait les repousser et les retarder au maximum. Les troupes se formèrent rapidement tandis que les aurors américains les rejoignaient pour leur présenter une situation déjà assez évidente : Voldemort avait envoyé ses sbires pour prendre l'école, comme il avait pris d'autres petites écoles de sorcellerie dans le Sud. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la capacité de convaincre les âmes les plus jeunes pour gonfler ses rangs et les écoles étaient le meilleur endroit pour trouver ce sang frais. L'Ordre du Phénix était la seule entité qui l'empêchait de prendre Poudlard, mais ils devaient protéger les autres écoles.

Lorsqu'un sortilège rebondit contre l'immense barrière de l'école, tous les visages se tournèrent vers les mangemorts qui s'agglutinaient pour essayer de rentrer en force. A travers les flammes et la fumée, on pouvait en distinguer une cinquantaine, juste assez pour que les aurors puissent les contenir sans avoir à appeler d'autres renforts. Voldemort n'avait fait qu'envoyer ses partisans, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas avoir à se déplacer pour rien.

Sirius sentit que ce combat pouvait être gagné mais il eut une mauvaise impression à peine avait-il commencé à courir aux côtés de Remus. James devait rejoindre ses parents, atteint de la Dragoncelle à un stade avancé. Il aurait aimé être avec lui pour le soutenir mais ce dernier lui avait demandé de sauver des vies, veillant sur ses parents jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Il n'aimait pas laisser son frère seul dans cette étape et espérait revenir à temps après cette bataille. Cette mauvaise impression le suivit et l'accompagna presque jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à quelques mètres des mangemorts, trop occupés à tenter rompre la barrière pour remarquer la vingtaine d'aurors et de volontaires, prêts à se battre pour défendre des élèves qui passaient certainement leurs examens.

Remus fut le premier à ouvrir les hostilités, stupéfixant deux mangemorts d'un coup de maitre et s'attirant par la même occasion le large sourire de Sirius. Pourtant, ce dernier était crispé par la concentration qu'il employait dans ses propres sortilèges, désarmant des mangemorts qui commençaient à avancer vers eux en transplanant à chaque pas, les rendant plus difficile à atteindre. Un auror américain tomba soudainement derrière eux et Sirius se retourna, faisant dos à dos avec son meilleur ami afin de contrer plus efficacement la nouvelle attaque qui s'abattait sur eux.

Mais son instinct lui disait autre chose. Son instinct lui hurlait que Marlène était là, et Sirius relâcha sa pression magique dans le combat en cherchant des yeux la jeune femme, cachée dans tous les draps noirs qui virevoltaient autour d'eux. Leur nombre venait d'augmenter soudainement, donnant un peu plus de fils à retordre aux membres de l'Ordre qui redoublait de force face aux attaques. Sirius était certain qu'elle était là, il se sentait observé, il sentait son cœur manquer quelques battements pour reprendre soudainement une vive allure et seule la présence de Marlène avait ce pouvoir.

Soudain il la vit, tournoyant sur elle dans une grâce si parfaite à ses yeux et en infligeant malgré elle un maximum de dégâts matériels. Elle soulevait des montagnes de braises pour les envoyer dans leur direction, faisant s'effondrer des arbres autour d'elle qui s'enflammaient à leur tour dans le feu environnant. Les membres de l'Ordre britannique connaissaient sa signature de combat et lui envoyèrent quelques sortilèges qu'elle contra facilement, comme si elle lisait dans leur esprit en anticipant chacun de leurs mouvements. C'était leur façon de protéger Marlène sans éveiller les soupçons, pour qu'elle ne soit pas punie à son retour. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré la situation dramatique prenait forme un peu plus loin sur le mont. Le feu commençait à se propager de plus en plus vite et les membres de l'ordre tentaient de combattre à la fois la terreur ardente et les mangemorts. Les boucliers de l'école ne semblaient pas aussi forts que ceux de Poudlard et ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à ces assauts.

Un tronc d'arbre qui passa à quelques centimètres de lui et Sirius se redressa, remarquant soudain que la jeune femme n'était plus seule. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un autre tronc d'arbre en feu, se couvrant la bouche avec sa manche avant de murmurer un sortilège de têtenbulle. Il pouvait maintenant respirer sans craindre le feu. Il lança un sortilège dans sa direction alors que d'autres aurors tentaient de former une barrière humaine contre les mangemorts qui avançaient sans relâche vers l'école. Au moment où l'un des leur infligea un maléfice à Marlène, Sirius réalisa avec horreur que les membres américains n'étaient pas au courant de la situation.

Ainsi, lorsque le genou de la jeune femme heurta le sol, Remus et Sirius eurent un mouvement de panique. Les aurors anglais prenaient soin d'emprisonner les mangemorts tandis que les américains leur infligeaient des sortilèges bien plus violents pour les amocher le plus possible, laissant parfois certains sans vie lors de leur capture. Au moment où Sirius vit la main ensanglantée de la jeune femme, il fit un pas dans la ferme intention de l'aider, allant à l'encontre de toute prudence et de tous les principes qu'ils avaient instaurés jusque-là. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser les siens faire du mal à Marlène, c'était contre tout. Qu'importe si elle perdait sa place, il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en prendre à elle, comme si elle était comme eux. Elle n'était pas comme eux, c'était sa Marlène.

Pourtant, le mangemort qui se tenait immobile derrière la jeune femme prit sa relève et envoya une vague de sortilèges qui le fit trébucher violement. Remus reçu le même sort tandis que l'auror américain se tordait de douleur derrière eux, se tenant un genou qui se disloqua sur place. Comme un cri de guerre tonitruant, les mangemorts commencèrent à mutiler les aurors de la même manière et le mangemort prit Marlène par le bras pour la soulever, presque délicatement.

Pendant que Remus les protégeait d'un bouclier, Sirius tenta de contrer le mangemort qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'en prendre à lui. Pourtant l'ancien Gryffondor enchainait des sortilèges de plus en plus vite mais le mangemort, nullement intéressé, semblait vouloir s'intéresser à d'autres aurors. Sa main serrait fermement Marlène qui titubait en tentant de se redresser et Sirius fronça les sourcils. Qui était-ce ? Avait-elle un apprenti avec elle ? Etait-elle surveillée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se débattait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre alors que les membres de l'Ordre tombaient un par un ? Est-ce que Voldemort lui avait assigné un autre mangemort pour s'assurer de sa loyauté ? Il avait toujours le souvenir cuisant de ses blessures lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui cette nuit-là, est-ce qu'elle était sur la sellette ? Une pointe de jalousie lui serra le cœur. Quel était leur lien pour qu'elle se laisse approcher par un autre homme ?

Sirius avait beau le provoquer, le mangemort ne montrait aucun signe d'animosité envers lui, augmentant alors sa colère. Il lança alors une pluie de maléfices sur lui qu'il contra difficilement avant que Marlène ne se mette à le protéger brusquement en dressant un bouclier sur lui. Qui était-il pour qu'elle le protège ainsi ? Un nouveau toutou de Voldemort ? Sirius adressa un regard à Remus qui se concentrait à protéger ses semblables, comme Marlène le faisait actuellement avec ce mangemort. Il se rendait compte qu'elle devait forcément tisser des liens, aussi étranges soient-ils, avec son camps pour être acceptée comme elle l'était aujourd'hui. Sirius tenta de se reprendre. Il devait garder la tête froide sans se laisser atteindre par ce lien et surtout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refaire les mêmes erreurs alors que Marlène lui faisait confiance. Même si ses agissements étaient étranges, elle le faisait certainement pour une bonne raison, malgré toutes les questions que ce constat soulevait.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réellement s'en rendre compte, d'autres mangemorts avaient transplané et Sirius activa le médaillon de l'Ordre. Ils avaient besoin de renforts, ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps sous leurs assauts. Encore moins avec ce feu qui faisait rage près d'eux et qui menaçait l'école. Marlène continuait de parer les sortilèges en les déviants de l'autre mangemort qui sembla également la protéger.

Sirius se fit alors plus offensif, soulevant un tronc d'arbre déjà atteint par les flammes afin de faire basculer le mangemort. Aucun d'eux ne vit venir l'arbre qui balaya la jeune femme et le mangemort d'un seul coup sec, soulevant le cœur de Sirius au même moment. Il n'aimait pas lui faire de mal, il n'aimait pas ce rôle qu'il devait tenir aux yeux de tous mais il le devait sinon il perdrait bien plus que l'Ordre ici, ils perdraient des élèves qui méritaient un avenir plus prometteur que dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est alors que les renforts arrivèrent en hurlant un cri de guerre, rassemblant alors les dernières forces présentes chez les membres déjà sur place. Revigorés, Remus et Sirius redoublèrent d'effort pour faire tomber les mangemorts et leur courage fut rapidement récompensé car ils regagnaient enfin du terrain, repoussant les assaillants. L'Ordre s'avérait plus efficace que les mangemorts et bientôt, ils lancèrent plus de sortilèges que les partisans, prenant un avantage considérable sur la plaine. Plusieurs d'entre eux transplanèrent tandis que d'autres restaient inertes sur le terrain en cendre. Comprenant qu'ils battaient en retraite, Remus et le restant de l'Ordre se précipitèrent vers eux pour en capturer un maximum.

Pourtant, dans ce début d'euphorie où l'on respirait toujours difficilement, Sirius chercha Marlène du regard, à travers les fumées noires. Etait-elle déjà partie ? Avec l'autre mangemort ? Formaient-ils une équipe ? Plusieurs transplanages se firent entendre, Sirius restait sur ses gardes mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, aidée par les sortilèges qui éteignaient les foyers de feu, il se rendit compte de la plaine vide et calcinée qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il avança lentement à l'endroit où Marlène se trouvait, y trouva du sang en grande quantité et commença à réaliser. C'était dangereux, elle aurait pu mourir. Elle avait protégé un mangemort au péril de sa propre vie, il en avait fait de même comme s'ils formaient un binôme alors que les valeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne résidait pas dans ce genre d'association. C'était chacun pour soi, si un mangemort tombait, les autres pouvaient lui marcher dessus pour continuer la bataille.

Ce fut Remus qui le tira de ses pensées en posant sa main sur son épaule. Sirius baissa les yeux de nouveau sur cette mare de sang en serrant les poings. Elle aurait pu y passer mais il espérait sincèrement, où qu'elle soit maintenant, qu'elle puisse se soigner. Qu'il la verrait de nouveau dans leur appartement ce soir, malgré cette défaite plus que cuisante.

* * *

 _Hehey ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un chapitre sur Marlène et Sirius (quasiment un mois?) mais je me rattrape enfin ! Et en plus, je vous ai offert une petite bataille de mon cru, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Des idées sur qui pourrait être ce fameux mangemort que Marlène protège? Un concurrent pour Sirius? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions tout comme Lune patronus, titietrominet27, yomba ainsi qu'AndouilleEtSushi, merci beaucoup beaucoup les filles !_

 _A très bientôt !_


	29. Hallelujah

Chapitre 29 - Hallelujah

 _(Chanson : Hallelujah de Kate Voegele reprise de Leonard Cohen)_

 _Beta reader : la fabuleuse LycorisSnape !_

* * *

 _31 Juillet 1980 – Manoir des Potter_

Sirius arriva en trombe dans le salon de James, apportant avec lui un amas de suie sur sa peau qu'il épousseta en marchant précipitamment. Dans sa hâte, il n'avait pas encore mis son t-shirt et s'empressa de l'enfiler alors que James arrivait au même moment, livide comme une face de lune. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain dans leur mouvement lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri strident de Lily à l'étage, rendant Sirius brusquement aussi blême que son meilleur ami.

James n'en menait pas large, il tentait de se redonner une contenance en adressant un sourire crispé à Sirius qui s'approcha de lui, les épaules légèrement tendues. Celui-ci passa ses bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'entraina dans sa cuisine pour chercher une boisson qui pourrait le détendre. En voyant pourtant l'état de la cuisine, il se rendit compte de l'état d'urgence auquel James avait dû être confronté avant l'arrivée des médicomages. Il savait que son meilleur ami était encore affecté par la perte de ses parents quelques semaines plus tôt et que sa femme n'était pas non plus en grande forme ses derniers jours.

Lily hurla de nouveau, d'une voix rauque qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis Poudlard, lui arrachant à la fois un sourire à ce souvenir mais aussi une grimace face à la douleur que la jeune femme devait éprouver à cet instant. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien, ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de soulager ses nerfs pour l'instant. Poussant James dans le salon pour qu'il s'y installe, il trouva rapidement une bouteille de vin et fit léviter deux tasses en retrouvant son ami, vautré dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Sirius lui servit un verre au moment où la cheminée s'activa une nouvelle fois, Remus arrivant en haletant avec des questions plein les yeux.

Alors que Remus tentait de rassurer James, Sirius remarqua un monticule d'affaires dans le salon en se rendant compte que James avait été trop perturbé pour penser à nettoyer les innombrables traces de suie et d'eau dans la cuisine et qui remontaient jusqu'à l'étage. Dans les affaires déposées pèle-mêle, il vit l'éclat du gilet rouge de Marlène et détourna son regard vers Remus qui tentait de comprendre James malgré ses balbutiements. Ils comprirent très vite que Lily avait brutalement perdu les eaux et avait immédiatement ressenti une douleur lancinante au dos. Ne pouvant risquer de transplaner ou d'utiliser la cheminée pour transporter sa femme à St Mangouste, il avait préféré appeler deux médicomages tandis que Marlène déboulait de l'autre côté du village pour lui prêter main-forte.

A la mention de Son prénom, Sirius porta son verre aux lèvres, comme pour cacher son malaise depuis le dernier affrontement qui avait coûté de nombreuses vies, autant sorcières que moldues. A l'étage, des pas martelaient le sol et il se demandait comment allait Marlène. Marlène qui prenait une place monstrueuse dans son cœur et dans sa vie mais qu'il ne pouvait voir aussi fréquemment qu'il le voulait. Tandis que Remus se servait également à boire, on entendit la porte de l'étage s'ouvrir et James sauta sur ses pieds en se précipitant dans l'escalier, bousculant dans le mouvement Peter qui venait d'arriver par le réseau de cheminée. Sirius suivit des yeux son meilleur ami qui avalait les marches quatre par quatre et qui s'arrêta brusquement alors que les médicomages encourageaient Lily à pousser plus fort. La porte se referma rapidement, les cris et les sages paroles s'étouffant de nouveau à l'étage alors que l'escalier grinça de quelques pas feutrés.

Remus en profita alors pour expliquer la situation à Peter qui semblait perdu et Sirius en profita pour avancer jusqu'au pied de l'escalier, le cœur battant. Posant son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée au milieu des escaliers, les joues rosies et les cheveux blonds décoiffés, certainement par sa course effrénée dans le village. Pourtant, elle semblait encore plus belle que dans ses plus doux souvenirs, son parfum titillant de nouveau ses sens. Les yeux brillants, la jeune femme s'était adossée contre le mur en respirant lentement, se redressant lorsqu'elle le vit. La beauté aurait pu s'incarner sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, Sirius semblait en être renversé à l'instant où il rencontra de nouveau ses iris verts. On entendait James parler de façon indistincte au loin, on entendait Lily fournir un effort surhumain mais tout ce que Sirius voyait, c'était Marlène, aussi femme que possible.

Lentement, il posa un pied sur la première marche, faisait se redresser la jeune femme qui passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis en posa un autre, son cœur bondissant à chaque pas qui la rapprochait d'elle. Happé par sa présence et son regard où il voyait mille étoiles, comme dans un rêve, Sirius se retrouva à deux marches de la jeune femme quand lui adressa l'un de ses regards qui ne pouvait que le laisser hébété. Comment faisait-elle ? Etaient-ce ses yeux qu'il savait rieurs ? Etaient-ce ses lèvres qu'il savait délicieuses ? Etait-ce son nez qui se retroussait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait ? Etait-ce ses mains d'où émanait une puissance magnifique à chaque sortilège ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'en savait jamais rien.

Marlène lui prit la main, serrant ses doigts contre les siens, comme cette soirée où ils s'étaient retrouvés sous le cerisier, comme celle où James et Lily leur avait annoncé la venue au monde d'un petit être. Mais à chaque fois que Marlène le frôlait, Sirius sentait son cœur s'embraser et sa vie exploser. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il posa son pied sur la dernière marche le séparant de la jeune femme et lâcha sa main pour tenir soudainement son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser à pleines lèvres.

Il ne sut qui des deux soupira en premier mais au moment où il regouta ses lèvres, Marlène passait déjà ses mains sur sa nuque, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle alors qu'ils vacillaient contre le mur. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent dans un brasier que Sirius ne voulait plus contrôler, laissant libre court à son besoin d'avoir Marlène sous les yeux. D'avoir Marlène pour lui, le temps d'un instant, dans cet étroit escalier à l'abri des regards. Alors qu'il ne cessait de caresser la joue douce de la jeune femme, il sentit ses doigts s'humidifier et se décolla immédiatement de la jeune femme, inquiet.

Marlène avait fermé les yeux, baissé le menton alors qu'un filet de larmes coulait sur ses joues et ses lèvres rougies par leur se passait-il ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Depuis quand pleurait-elle ? Sirius paniqua instantanément, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui venait de se produire en l'espace de quelques secondes. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle dans un tel silence, bordel ? Il posa alors ses doigts sur son menton, le relevant pour qu'elle puisse le regarder, son cœur s'affolant immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas susciter ce genre d'émotions chez elle. Elle pouvait être en colère, lui tourner le dos, lui adresser un regard aussi froid que la glace mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne voulait qu'elle pleure. Il s'empêcha de frissonner, se rendant compte que la jeune femme forte qu'il avait toujours idéalisée était également une femme sensible. Cette femme qui surprotégeait Lily à travers des décisions si difficile à contester, cette femme qui suscitait le respect sur son passage, cette femme semblait s'effondrer sous ses yeux alors que les larmes se faisaient plus discrètes par-dessus ses cernes.

Aussi soudainement que naturellement, Sirius glissa ses bras autour de la jeune femme qui prit un instant à se décoller du mur pour se nicher dans son cou. Resserrant sa prise, il respira son parfum en tentant de calmer son sang bouillant d'inquiétude et de bonheur afin de pouvoir apaiser la jeune femme contre lui. Etait-ce cela, faire confiance ? Etait-ce cela de pouvoir se livrer à une personne qui ne jugerait pas un acte que la famille Black avait toujours considéré comme une faiblesse ? Pourtant Marlène était loin d'être faible, c'était la femme la plus forte qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Elle avait le droit de lâcher prise, elle avait le droit de souffler car Marlène n'était pas un mangemort. Elle pouvait être tout, sauf ça. Sirius commença alors à s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme, que pouvait-il faire pour que son rôle ne soit pas compromis si elle craquait maintenant ?

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de la jeune femme, caressant son dos en espérant être un soutien sans faille pour la jeune femme. Il sut à cet instant qu'il ne cesserait de la pousser au meilleur d'elle-même pour qu'elle ne risque jamais sa place, où qu'elle soit. S'il fallait que Marlène exprime ses failles, elle pouvait le faire en sa présence. Si elle devait arriver blessée de nouveau, il serait là. Si elle devait trembler pour un meurtre qu'elle devrait commettre, elle pourrait toujours venir chez eux. Il serait toujours là. Toujours. S'en faisant la promesse dans son for intérieur, il se rendit compte que Marlène s'était redressée en lui adressant un maigre sourire et il passa ses mains sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes. Il avait encore tant à apprendre de la jeune femme qu'il ne reculerait devant rien à présent pour cela.

Plus haut, Lily hurlait alors que James s'exclamait de plus en plus fort puis soudain, ce fut le silence. Marlène se décolla légèrement de Sirius, les deux levant le regard vers la porte tandis que Remus et Peter couraient vers le pied de l'escalier.

Sirius commença de nouveau à paniquer, d'autant plus que Marlène était toujours très proche de lui alors que leurs amis allaient arriver. Mais après tout, était-ce le plus important au vu de ce qui se passait en haut ? Le silence fut de plus en plus pesant, il sentait que Marlène s'empêchait de monter voir sa meilleure amie, Sirius en faisait de même pour James. Se tournant vers Remus en bas de l'escalier, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous blêmes, n'attendant qu'un geste pour entrer avec fracas dans cette chambre. Marlène lâcha sa main, posa un pied sur la marche suivante alors que leurs amis les rejoignaient.

Mais lorsqu'on entendit les premiers pleurs d'Harry Potter, ils soufflèrent de joie, s'exclamant en plein milieu de l'escalier, se prenant chacun dans les bras. Et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de noter que l'accolade qu'eut Marlène pour lui, fut plus longue et plus tendre que pour les autres. Il était heureux pour ses meilleurs amis et heureux pour eux, Marlène et Sirius.

* * *

 _Heheyyyy ! Pour cette fin d'année 2017, je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes en familles, entre amis mais surtout avec les personnes que vous chérissez le plus dans vos vies. Qu'ils vous comblent de bonheur et de sourires à travers le froid, le vent et les épreuves que le temps nous met sans cesse entre les pattes. J'espère que vous allez bien, je sais que je prends beaucoup de temps à publier mes chapitres en ce moment et je m'en excuse. Mais je ne vous oublie paaaaaaaaaaas, surtout que je tiens à lire toutes les fanfictions que je lis même si le temps me manque. Je me suis dit "je rattrape mon retard et je publie ensuite" sauf que je prends réellement beaucoup de retard dans mes lectures également .. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite revieuw pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps pour la suite. Entre le boulot, les enfants et les passions qui s'enchainent, je n'ai même plus trop le temps de dessiner à proprement parler T.T_

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Sirius et Marlène semblent se retrouver ou est-ce encore un incessant va et vient? Je vous torture avec cette histoire je le sais mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Promis, je vous dois bien ça !_

 _Joyeuses fêtes à tous !_


	30. Castle of Glass

**Chapitre 30 : Castle of glass**

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : LycorisSnape_

* * *

 _31 Aout 1980 – Salle de réunion, Poudlard_

 _(Linkin park – Castle of glass)_

Tous les visages blêmirent tandis que Sirius levait les yeux vers James, partageant la même lueur d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Debout face à la table ronde de Poudlard, le directeur Dumbledore faisait face à l'Ordre du Phénix, abattu par la nouvelle tandis que Sirius fulminait sur place. Voyant le regard perdu de son meilleur ami, il se leva de sa chaise en tapant du poing sur la table, demandant des explications claires et précises et surtout sans entourloupe.

Tous regardaient Sirius s'exclamer, en oubliant les politesses et le respect pour la première fois envers le directeur. Mais il parlait pour tous ses amis qui n'osaient pas lever le ton, abattus par la terrible nouvelle. Depuis quand une prophétie avait eu lieu ? Depuis quand ? Le directeur tenta de calmer l'ancien Gryffondor mais celui-ci redoublait de rage, accumulait les questions. Quand avait-elle eu lieu, par qui et surtout pourquoi ce bâtard de Snivellus était-il présent pour en informer Voldemort ? Pourquoi n'en avaient-ils pas été informés que cet infâme Serpentard n'aille tout raconter à Voldemort ?

Minerva tenta de calmer le jeu mais James se releva à ce moment-là, sous le regard effaré et ailleurs de Lily qui serrait Harry contre elle, plus fort que jamais. Cette vision fit redoubler la colère de Sirius qui se combina avec celle de son meilleur ami pour comprendre pourquoi cette information leur tombait dessus maintenant. Remus ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, laissant éclater pour la première fois sa rage d'être aussi peu averti de ce qui se déroulait au-dessus d'eux. De qui venait cette prophétie ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant d'importance et pourquoi Voldemort voudrait croire de pareilles sornettes ?

Emelyne tentait de réconforter Lily en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle tandis que Dorcea réclamait qu'Alice et Franck reviennent impérativement de mission pour protéger leur enfant. Tous les esprits étaient en intense ébullition mais pas autant que le sang de Sirius qui ne fit qu'un tour lorsque le directeur expliqua que la prophétie avait eu lieu la semaine précédente, alors qu'il tentait de trouver un nouvel candidat au poste de professeur de divination. Peter lâcha un soupir tandis que Sirius commença à rire de l'incongruité de la situation. Cette bonne femme avait certainement dû faire un cinéma pour être embauchée, cette prophétie ne pouvait certainement pas être réelle. Trois combats contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tout le monde l'avait fait, c'était certain. Mais seuls les Potter et les Longdubat avaient un enfant. Sirius frissonna, cherchant de l'aide dans les yeux de Remus qui tentait de calmer sa rage. La pleine lune était proche, les tensions pouvaient vite grimper durant ces nuits.

Tandis que McGonagall envoyait son patronus à travers la fenêtre de la salle de réunion, Sirius respira plus calmement lorsqu'il tomba sur la frêle silhouette de Marlène, assise à côté du directeur. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient restés fixés sur la table, le teint aussi blême que tout le monde. Cette vision, contrairement à celle d'Harry dans les bras de Lily, stoppa net son flux sanguin et Sirius resta un moment debout en écoutant distraitement le directeur se lancer dans d'autres explications. Mais le mal était fait, ils devaient à présent protéger deux familles dont une qui était en mission. Il ne voyait que Marlène, qui était certainement celle qui venait de rapporter la nouvelle et qui avait dû affronter sa propre peur dans les rangs de Voldemort pendant que Rogue annonçait sa trouvaille. La jeune femme était loin d'être stupide, elle savait qu'Alice et Franck avaient combattu trois fois le Seigneur en s'échappant toujours de justesse et Sirius était là à chaque fois que Lily et James s'étaient retrouvés piégés également. L'attaque à Pré-au-Lard pendant leur septième année, celle dans l'entrepôt désaffecté à Londres et celle dans cette ile dévasté en Bretagne. Sirius commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir eu l'opportunité de se battre aux cotés de James et Lily contre Voldemort une fois de plus pour éviter cette prophétie.

Les doigts de Sirius se plantèrent dans la table, tandis que James haussait le ton, excédé par le manque d'information. Lily tentait de calmer son mari alors qu'Harry commençait tout juste à se réveiller en pleurant. Ce son sembla perturber Marlène qui sorti soudain de sa torpeur en glissant son regard vers celui de Lily. Sirius fut un instant saisi par le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes femmes alors qu'un dialogue muet se déroulait sous ses yeux. La jeune femme se leva discrètement de sa chaise en rejoignant Lily pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Comment avait-elle pu tenir dans l'antre du mal en apprenant qu'un bébé serait dans le collimateur ?

Libérée de son fils, Lily se leva en posant sa main sur celle de son mari afin de l'apaiser et il vit James serrer aussi fort que possible sa main. Sirius, surprit de ne plus entendre Harry, tourna de nouveau son regard vers Marlène qui caressait du bout de ses doigts la joue encore rosie de l'enfant, la mine aussi sombre que pour un enterrement. Ses yeux changèrent imperceptiblement et Sirius eut la certitude d'y voir une promesse, ce qui le dérouta. Il avait vu que Marlène ferait tout pour Lily, elle serait capable de donner sa propre vie, comme elle l'avait fait en devenant mangemort et il sut par le simple regard qu'elle donna à Harry qu'elle en ferait de même pour lui.

Sirius frissonna, sentant les sueurs froides couler le long de sa tempe. Dire que cette prophétie était une catastrophe était peu dire, c'était le coup de grâce dans une guerre qui faisait déjà beaucoup trop de victimes. Les familles se séparaient, tous se méfiaient des voisins, chacun dénonçait les nés-moldus de peur d'être tué à leur place. James, Lily, Alice et Franck, comme tant d'autres de leurs amis, avaient décidé de se battre pour construire un autre avenir pour l'enfant qu'on menaçait de leur enlever. Marlène se releva alors, laissant à nouveau Harry dans les bras de sa mère qui se tourna rapidement vers James.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant, assez pour que Sirius lui demande de l'attendre alors qu'elle faisait déjà un pas vers la sortie. Il savait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle allait se tuer à la tâche et ramper à genou pour que Voldemort ne mette aucun plan à exécution. Le regard si déterminé qu'elle lui jeta avant de se détourner glaça Sirius sur place avant qu'il ne se mette à la suivre, laissant la réunion se dérouler sans que personne ne remarque leur départ. Marlène avançait d'un pas rapide, renforçant l'impression de déjà-vu chez Sirius qui lui serra cœur. La guerre ne leur donnait aucune chance de comprendre le bonheur, on arrachait déjà celui des jeunes parents, on n'en laissait aucun pour Marlène et Sirius.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors que le silence n'était interrompu que par leurs pas feutrés, Sirius attrapa in extremis la main de la jeune femme pour l'arrêter. Le cœur battant, il exerça une légère pression pour qu'elle se retourne et contre toute attente, la jeune femme se blottit brusquement dans ses bras. Elle était aussi froide que Sirius à cet instant, la prophétie commençait à ruiner les espoirs et la bataille qu'ils menaient tous, chacun à sa manière. Glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Sirius la cala contre sa nuque dans l'espoir de la retenir une seconde contre lui, sachant que ces instants volés devenaient de plus en plus précieux. Il ne pouvait pas la retenir, il ne pouvait que la soutenir dans sa bataille. Seulement, il avait peur de ne plus la retrouver comme avant, maigrissant chaque jour qui passait alors que ses sourires angéliques se faisaient si rares. Mais malgré cette guerre, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber amoureux de cette femme à chaque battement de cœur.

Lovée contre lui, Marlène se détacha de lui en collant son front contre le sien. Electrisé par ses nouveaux contacts que la jeune femme lui offrait depuis peu, il ferma les yeux en gardant fermement dans ses bras autour d'elle, comme deux adolescents. Pourtant à l'aube de leur vingtième anniversaire, ils n'avaient pas le temps de vivre des vies normales, sans cette ombre noire qui planait constamment autour d'eux. Il sut alors qu'il se battrait pour offrir cette liberté à la prochaine génération, qu'il serait là pour Harry en lui racontant plus tard ses longues batailles pour le bien.

Sentant alors les yeux de Marlène sur lui, Sirius ouvrit les yeux, chancelant presque sous son intensité. Il glissa sa main sur les joues de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle plongeait dans ses yeux et dans son âme, l'accueillant avec une certaine surprise. Marlène ne se permettait jamais de lire en lui, ni en qui que ce soit. Sa présence fut douce et lorsqu'elle décolla son front du sien, Sirius la vit partir en courant alors qu'une seule pensée flottait dans sa tête : Elle se battrait.

Il resta un moment planté au milieu de ce couloir, le parfum de la jeune femme flottant encore dans les airs. Le souvenir de sa peau douce sur ses mains l'empêcha d'entendre des pas derrière lui et il sursauta lorsque James arriva à sa hauteur, suivit de ses amis. Il fallait se battre et se protéger. Protéger ce que la terre venait d'offrir de plus beau à une famille. Avoir des milliers de plans pour cacher les enfants en attendant de trouver le moment le plus opportun pour tuer Voldemort.

* * *

 _Hello mes Blackinnons !_

 _Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre sous le signe de la douceur, en même temps pour la nouvelle année, il faut bien continuer un peu sur cette longueur. Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes les petites revieuws que vous m'avez laisser tout au long de l'année dernière alors que je commençais à me lancer dans les fanfictions et je dois avouer que c'est vraiment très agréable de pouvoir faire passer quelques émotions grâce à quelques mots. Merci de votre soutien, de votre patience également face à Sirius, Marlène mais également à moi, puisque mes mises à jour ne sont pas très régulières depuis la naissance de mon second enfant finalement. Je tiens à faire une très grande révérence à ma beta LycorisSnape qui tient le coup à chaque fois qu'elle lit les mots "snivellus" et "batard" parfois dans la même phrase quand je parle de Severus. Merci également à toutes les lectrices et les revieweuses, lune patronus, AndouilleEtSushi ainsi que titietrominet27 !_

 _Alors, comment vous le trouvez ce petit chapitre? Est-ce que ça vous donne un peu plus d'espoir après quasi une trentaine de faux bond? Promis, je serais vraiment moins méchantes dans les prochains =)_

 _A très bientôt !_


	31. Spanish Sahara

**Chapitre 31 – Spanish sahara**

 _Note de l'auteur : Hehey ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre après quelques semaines (bon d'accord, quelques mois) d'absence ! La vie, que voulez vous, les enfants, les rhumes, et puis ça se refile comme les poux finalement donc je n'ai pas échappé à la règle. Mais … j'ai eu de très gentilles revieuw et retour ses derniers jours, et loin de moi l'envie de vous faire attendre trop longtemps non plus. Merci à ma beta lectrice LycorisSnape qui fait un très très bon boulot depuis le tout début, et également à titietrominet27 ainsi qu'AndouilleEtSushi et Pils pour vos revieuw ! Merci également à tous ses lecteurs anonymes que je vois défiler sur ma fanfiction jusqu'au dernière chapitre également =)_

 _Beta : LycorisSnape_

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

* * *

 _31 Octobre 1980_

 _(Chanson : Spanish Sahara de Foals)_

La sécurité était à son maximum en ce jour, les membres de l'Ordre étaient postés aux abords de Godric's Hollow pour Harry et à Aberdeen pour Neville. Les sortilèges repousses-moldus étaient tous efficaces, les habitants moldus avaient tous quitté la ville pour fêter Halloween ailleurs. Les ruelles étaient vides, les lampadaires clignotaient même par endroit, conséquence d'une magie très puissante qui formait comme un dôme au-dessus d'eux.

La tension était également à son comble mais aucun des Maraudeurs ne cédait à la panique. Alice et Franck étaient entourés de leurs amis les plus proches, les cheminées étaient reliées en cas d'extrême urgence mais pouvaient rapidement être coupées si nécessaire. Et dans la maison où Lily, James, Remus, Peter et Sirius se trouvaient, on entendait seulement le rire d'Harry qui tentait de prendre le vif d'or sur le mobile. A à peine trois mois, le bébé forçait l'admiration de ses parents ainsi que de ses oncles pour avoir une telle habilité. Lily était postée dans la chambre, James faisait de temps en temps des aller-retours entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée. Remus guettait à la fenêtre tandis que Peter s'empêchait de se ronger les doigts, regardant fixement la cheminée en espérant que personne ne vienne.

Sirius avait gardé sa baguette en main. Ils avaient tous compris que Voldemort affectionnait cette date, pour avoir combattu Lily et James durant trois années de suite le même jour. Il était évident qu'une attaque pouvait avoir lieu ce soir mais peut-être que cette évidence était de trop. On savait Voldemort imprévisible, il avait certainement d'autres plans et les aurors étaient tous à l'affut du moindre indice.

Marlène ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Depuis qu'elle avait fui de Poudlard le soir où ils avaient tous appris pour la prophétie, même Dumbledore n'avait plus aucune nouvelle à leur communiquer. On surveillait de près les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, redoutant que Voldemort ait pu placer des espions chez eux, comme il l'avait fait pour le ministère avant qu'il ne tombe. En temps de guerre, il n'était pas rare d'avoir recours à cette tactique, ne laissant plus la place à la moindre confiance.

James soupira tout en descendant les escaliers et leur assura qu'Harry venait à peine de fermer les yeux. Ils espéraient tous que son sommeil ne soit pas perturbé et que demain, ils pourraient tous se reposer, sans cette alerte qui les angoissait tellement. Remus proposa une partie de cartes et James les sortit, comme pour se changer les idées. Ils avaient tous besoin de revenir à des habitudes de leur âge et Sirius s'installa, non sans une pensée amère à Marlène.

Il était inquiet. Inquiet pour elle de voir qu'elle résistait encore chez les Mangemorts alors que bon nombre de ses amis mouraient devant ses yeux. Il craignait pour sa santé, il craignait qu'elle ne soit plus capable de garder ses barrières mentales si Voldemort se mettait à la soupçonner plus particulièrement. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir une telle capacité et un tel courage ? Est-ce qu'elle dormait le soir et où ? Les mêmes questions tournaient dans sa tête, sans la moindre réponse. Il tentait de se rassurer, se persuadant qu'elle allait certainement bien, si le proverbe « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » pouvait être appliqué. Marlène était puissante, elle saurait s'en sortir. Mais Sirius n'était pas le seul à l'attendre, tout l'Ordre du Phénix comptait sur la jeune femme pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur les mangemorts, son silence se faisant alors d'autant plus sentir.

Minuit sonna dans l'horloge de la cuisine et tous les regards se tournèrent vers ce temps qui semblait ralentir. Entendrait-on l'orage gronder dehors ? S'ils arrivaient, seraient-ils assez préparés pour désactiver la zone anti-transplanage dans la maison pour permettre à Lily et Harry de s'enfuir pendant qu'ils retiendraient leurs assaillants ? Tous les sens en alerte, ils entendirent chaque coup de la pendule jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne dans le manoir, soulageant chaque cœur. Ce n'était pas pour cette nuit. La cheminée s'activa soudainement, les faisant tous sursauter, Peter en premier.

Mais à leur vif soulagement, ce fut la tête de Franck qui s'anima dans le brasier et qui les informa que tout allait bien chez eux aussi. James leur demanda d'envoyer son patronus à Dumbledore pour le prévenir tandis qu'il en faisait de même. Ils étaient sains et saufs pour cette nuit.

.

.

.

Lorsque Peter tomba de son fauteuil, pris de panique, Sirius se releva en sursaut accompagné de Remus qui brandit sa baguette face la porte d'entrée. James déboula de l'escalier et Remus lui fit un signe pour qu'il reste loin d'eux tandis que des coups plus prononcés étaient portés à la porte. Baguette également en main, Sirius s'avança vers la fenêtre la plus proche de l'entrée, remarquant que le jour était encore loin de s'être levé mais que le dôme magique était toujours là. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer l'inconnu qui frappait à la porte mais lorsqu'il remarqua une chevelure blonde à travers les carreaux, il n'eut pas à prononcer son prénom que Remus avait déjà compris.

Ils se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la porte tandis que Marlène entrait brusquement, posant un genou à terre et toussant contre le parquet. James alluma les torches de la cuisine en prévenant Lily mais ils se stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils virent des éclats carmins, du sang au sol. Remus fronçait du nez tandis que la compréhension montait dans les esprits de chacun, balayant tous les espoirs qu'ils avaient eu avant de s'endormir durant à peine une ou deux heures : tout le monde n'avait été sain et sauf pour la nuit.

Sirius fut le premier à se précipiter vers Marlène, dégageant ses cheveux blonds de son visage alors qu'il remarquait son teint blême. La jeune femme continua de tousser, se tenant les côtes et Lily arriva très rapidement, alertée par James et le vacarme du rez-de-chaussée. Elle se précipita vers son amie en tentant de la relever mais Marlène laissa échapper un grognement, tel un animal blessé. Sirius agrippa alors son bras, comprenant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer, et lui laissa le temps de glisser son bras autour du sien afin qu'elle puisse se relever sans se faire mal.

Marlène respirait difficilement et Sirius déglutissait tout aussi péniblement. Il ne supportait pas de la voir blessée et il ne sut depuis quand il s'était fait un point d'honneur à toujours veiller sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière posa sa main sur le bras de Sirius et se releva en s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Le cœur battant, il vit Marlène s'approcher de lui et ne put résister à glisser son bras sous le sien afin de la soutenir tandis que Lily murmurait une formule complexe pour évaluer l'état de ses côtes. A la grimace de la jeune mère, Sirius ferma les yeux un court instant, se contrôlant au maximum pour ne pas laisser sa fureur prendre le dessus.

Alors que Lily lui prodiguait les premiers soins dans l'entrée, James se hâta d'aller chercher des serviettes propres tandis que Remus montait à l'étage pour préparer la chambre d'ami, autrement dit l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Les doigts de la jeune femme se resserraient de temps en temps sur le bras de l'ancien Gryffondor qui fut troublé par ce simple geste. Marlène avait suffisamment confiance pour s'appuyer sur lui et cette constatation alourdit brutalement son cœur. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être heureux mais Voldemort détruisait tout.

Lorsque Remus sortit de la chambre, Lily glissa son bras à la place du sien et prit la relève en lui arrachant Marlène des bras pour la conduire à l'étage. James était déjà retourné s'assurer qu'Harry n'avait pas été réveillé tandis que Peter restait dans le salon, s'assurant certainement que personne d'autre ne se manifestait à l'extérieur. Sirius observait les jeunes femmes monter à l'étage, non sans difficultés et à plusieurs reprises, il s'empêcha de prendre Marlène dans ses bras pour lui éviter de marcher. Mais ils n'étaient pas ainsi, à se montrer en spectacle devant leurs amis, Marlène n'aurait pas supporté de montrer une telle faiblesse devant d'autres personnes.

Il fut le dernier à regagner le salon, profitant d'un pull de James qui trainait dans la cuisine, il se changea en remarquant que le sien était taché de sang. Marlène était revenue. Blessée mais elle était revenue et après un peu de repos, elle serait de nouveau en forme. Sirius savait que l'Ordre du Phénix la questionnerait pour avoir des informations sur le camp adverse, il savait que personne ne la laisserait tranquille et qu'elle partirait de nouveau pour honorer sa place dans les rangs de Voldemort. Mais qu'il pourrait profiter de quelques heures encore aujourd'hui pour prendre soin d'elle, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Soudain, on entendit un sanglot à l'étage. Remus osa un regard vers Sirius qui ne sut que faire à cet instant. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait de Lily, James n'avait pas cette habitude et Marlène était déjà dans sa chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, ils entendirent James à l'étage rejoindre sa femme et qui tentait de calmer les larmes que Remus et Sirius entendaient encore. C'était leur instant, ils n'avaient pas à le briser en montant sans y être invités.

Les pleurs d'Harry les firent sursauter, leur rappelant à quel point l'avenir qu'ils promettaient aux prochaines générations était fragile. La gorge encore serrée, Lily descendit les escaliers en s'agrippant à la rambarde comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que Remus et Sirius se levaient de leur fauteuil d'un même geste. Le patronus de Dumbledore traversa alors la fenêtre, éclairant la pièce plongée dans une lugubre atmosphère. Les aurors appelaient à l'aide du côté de Cokeworth et Sirius fronça les sourcils. Lily leur avait déjà parlé de cette ville, c'était là-bas qu'elle avait grandi avec sa vilaine sœur. Sa maison d'enfance venait d'être partiellement détruite, la protection que Lily avait installée par prévention avait explosé, provoquant de multiples dégâts matérielles et humains. Lily laissa couler quelques larmes et ils comprirent avec effroi l'horreur qui avait frappé la ville.

Personne n'avait été sain et sauf cette nuit. Voldemort avait tué les parents de Lily.


	32. Cherry Bomb

**Chapitre 32 – Cherry Bomb**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : La fabuleuse LycorisSnape, sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait pas vu le jour._

* * *

 _(Chanson : Cherry Bomb – Reprise des Runaways par Dakota Fanning & Kristen Stewart)_

 _24 Décembre 1980 – Manoir des Potter_

Sirius regardait la neige de Noël qui tombait sur Godric's Hollow depuis des semaines. Mais contrairement à avant, les jardins ne grouillaient plus de petits gnomes gelés sur les bancs ou de licornes de neige, la magie semblait s'être tue dans tout le village, signant la victoire de la peur dans les esprits. La fine couche de neige avait été seulement foulée par les aurors quadrillant le secteur ainsi que par quelques traces de pattes. Aucun des maraudeurs ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir sous les yeux inquiets de Lily qui restait toujours devant la fenêtre pour les attendre rentrer.

Le salon de la villa Potter était chaleureux, Lily s'était même surpassée pour la décoration et un sapin de Noël trônait en majesté à côté de la cheminée. James s'affairait avec Remus à déposer les cadeaux à son pied tandis que Lily dégustait un verre dans la cuisine comme à chaque fois qu'il posait un regard sur elle depuis quelques jours, tout en remuant sa baguette pour la préparation des différents plats et gâteaux. Est-ce que James avait remarqué l'état d'esprit de sa femme depuis le décès de ses parents ?

De temps à autre, James osait un regard vers lui, s'assurant que Sirius ne se mette pas à l'écart et il fallait bien avouer que les pensées du chien noir s'égaraient bien souvent dans ses moments de solitudes. Pourtant, Marlène était là.

Marlène était toujours là. Ce soir-là, elle lui semblait rayonner dans cette atmosphère feutrée, habillée dans une petite robe grise, ceignant sa taille à merveille. Et s'il osait jeter bien souvent un regard vers elle, elle le faisait également entre deux verres. Lily et James étaient loin d'être nés de la dernière pluie, ils savaient ce que Marlène et Sirius ressentaient sans pouvoir mettre de mots dessus mais ils ne pouvaient s'en mêler. Ils observaient donc leur manège de loin, sans pouvoir les aiguiller autrement que lorsque l'un ou l'autre leur demandait.

Alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et observa avec surprise ses joues rosir légèrement. Il se sentait toujours hagard de voir qu'elle n'était pas insensible et il se sentit soudainement très léger lorsqu'elle lui sourit en retour, le rendant tout aussi pantois. Il se décolla alors de la fenêtre, souhaitant rejoindre le petit groupe qu'ils avaient tous formé près du sapin. Harry était là également, au centre de la totalité des cadeaux et tenait à peine assis avec l'aide de sa mère.

Puis il entendit soudain la voix perchée de Mary à ses côtés et il perdit instantanément le contact avec Marlène qui se concentra alors sur Harry. Mary lui souriait également, tentant d'attirer l'attention de Sirius par des gestes et un rire qui se voulait cristallin. Pendant un instant, Sirius se laissa avoir, autorisant même Mary à s'approcher plus que nécessaire pour lui parler et il ne suffit alors que d'une seule seconde de trop pour comprendre qu'il ne devait plus faire cela.

Pas seulement parce que Marlène était à côté de lui mais parce qu'elle était là, tout simplement. Elle s'était déjà levée, avant même qu'elle ne puisse voir que Sirius avait repoussé gentiment Mary et il la vit partir dans un couloir. Bafouillant une excuse qui lui paraissait clairement absurde, il s'élança à sa suite sous les yeux de Lily qui tenta de lui faire passer subtilement un message en lui tapant sur la tête.

Laissant le reste des invités dans le salon, il se retrouva très vite dans le jardin, illuminé par les mêmes lanternes qu'au mariage. Pourtant le spectacle ne pouvait être plus saisissant car Marlène se tenait debout près du même cerisier où il avait frôlé sa main mais cette fois-là, rien ne la protégeait de la neige, les lumières colorées se reflétant au sol comme sur le banc. Et Marlène attendait très clairement Sirius.

C'est les genoux presque tremblants que le jeune homme dévala les marches en sentant le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui. Lui en voulait-elle ? Quelle question, elle venait de voir sous ses propres yeux à quel point Sirius pouvait être faible devant la flatterie d'une autre femme, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu le reste ? Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade et il ravala cette fierté qu'il avait si souvent arborée depuis son adolescence. Sirius était un bourreau des cœurs mais le sien tambourinait uniquement pour cette femme en face de lui. Marlène avait pourtant toujours les bras croisés et lorsqu'il riva ses yeux vers les siens, il se sentit électrisé par ce sentiment d'impuissance. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui montrer que peu importait les femmes autour de lui, il ne voyait qu'elle ?

La gifle qu'elle lui assena à ce moment-là le glaça et ils plongèrent dans un silence assourdissant. Marlène n'était pas le genre de femme à agir physiquement, il se souvenait encore qu'à Poudlard, elle était crainte pour son imprévisibilité en sortilège lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait un affront. Marlène était une jeune femme patiente, qui ne cherchait jamais les histoires, qui ne se baladait pas dans les couloirs pour attaquer, qui étudiait dans un calme absolu, comme Remus en fin de compte. Elle était pourtant d'une force redoutable et d'un esprit assez vif pour se lancer dans des missions périlleuses pour garder la vie sauve de sa meilleure amie et maintenant, de son fils. En cette veille de Noël, Marlène avait perdu patience face au comportement plus que libre de Sirius.

La trace de la main brulait sa joue mais c'est le regard brillant de la jeune femme qui lui perdre tous ses moyens. Touché en plein cœur, il la vit à nouveau perdre sa contenance habituelle et dévoiler une facette de sa personnalité qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir. Atterrée par son propre geste, Marlène se tenant la main et avait même fait un pas de côté, cachant habillement ses yeux larmoyants en le contournant. Avait-elle compris par sa réaction si étrange que leur situation méritait d'être clarifiée ? Etait-elle jalouse à sa façon ? Sirius n'en menait pas large, encore abasourdit par la gifle, il respirait aussi difficilement que la jeune femme qui évitait très franchement son regard. Sirius regrettait déjà amèrement sa faute mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sur un tel malentendu.

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois, Sirius agrippa le bras de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers lui, surprise par la familiarité qu'il s'autorisait. Il la rapprocha rapidement de lui et colla fermement son front contre le sien, glissant sa main froide contre la paume chaude de la jeune femme.

Marlène relâcha son souffle contre lui et contre toute attente, elle se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds en lâchant sa main pour la coller contre sa joue encore rouge. Sirius réprima un frisson, sentant son parfum exquis, sa peau si douce et enserra rapidement sa taille alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur ses épaules.  
Pendant un instant, ils restèrent ainsi et Sirius n'eut la force de parler, profitant de cet instant où Marlène était contre lui, sous un ciel enneigé et ce cerisier qui semblait connaître tous ses états d'âme. Il caressa ses cheveux blonds, remarquant que la respiration de la jeune femme se faisait plus calme et ferma les yeux. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils pouvaient être ainsi rien que devant leurs amis. Sirius serait tellement fier de pouvoir montrer au monde entier combien il était heureux simplement parce qu'elle était là, de façon plus officielle. Il savait pourtant que cette situation serait plus qu'inconfortable pour la situation de Marlène. Il s'empêcha alors de penser de nouveau à cette guerre et glissa alors sa main entre la sienne en se décrochant d'elle.

Marlène le regardait de nouveau, ses yeux brillants mais bien différemment de l'instant précédent. Ses lèvres esquissaient déjà un maigre sourire qu'il fut seul à voir et c'est ainsi qu'il lui fit une promesse muette. Qu'importe comment tournait le monde, Marlène lui suffisait. Qu'importent les morts autour d'eux, si Marlène tenait debout, il tiendrait également. A cette pensée, il serra tendrement ses mains dans les siennes alors que les yeux de la jeune femme le réchauffaient intérieurement. Il lui sembla entendre la voix de Lily au loin et ils se tournèrent ensemble pour voir Harry rampant à une vitesse éclair vers la porte du jardin alors que sa mère courait derrière lui, surprise de le voir partir aussi rapidement.

Il vit la jeune femme sourire à cette vision et Sirius fut happé par le charme de la jeune femme. Sa main quitta la sienne subitement et il se pencha naturellement vers Marlène qui tournait son visage au même moment vers lui. Ses lèvres s'accrochèrent immédiatement aux siennes, coupant son souffle et lui soulevant le cœur pour le faire exploser de l'intérieur. L'embrasement fut tel qu'il crut devenir sourd alors qu'il tenait son visage en coupe, cédant à cette envie, ce besoin sous le même cerisier qui les avait accueillis quelques années plus tôt.

James, Remus et Peter avaient suivi Lily et Harry dans leur course et riaient à peine quelques mètres plus loin, aucun d'eux ne semblait s'être rendu compte qu'ils étaient là, encore sous la neige, le visage rosi par la chaleur qu'ils avaient créée.

Marlène eut un petit temps de réaction avant de le suivre, croisant ses doigts entre les siens fermement. C'était une étape de se montrer devant Lily, James, Remus et Peter, un côté officiel que Sirius souhaitait malgré tout. Noël était une période propice pour la naissance de beaux sentiments et cette année-là, Sirius allait enfin pouvoir exposer son amour pour la jeune femme devant ses seuls amis, sa famille.

Et à sa grande surprise, lorsque la main de Marlène glissa de nouveau dans la sienne alors qu'elle rompait leur baiser pour coller son front au sien, Sirius sentit son souffle s'accélérer au même rythme que le sien. Ils allaient les voir, ils allaient tous les voir. Etait-ce ce qu'elle souhaitait également ? La jeune femme glissa sa main libre sur la joue encore rougit par sa gifle et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous cette douce caresse puis en sentant les regards de tous leurs amis sur eux.

Marlène fut la première à sourire contre lui.

* * *

 _Hehey mes chatons ! Surprise, voilà la suite un peu plus rapidement que prévu ! L'écriture avance à un plutôt bon rythme depuis quelques jours alors j'en profite pour vous livrer ce chapitre là =) Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous avez vu, j'ai arrêté de les faire jouer au chat et à la souris cette fois ci hein, voyez que je peux être gentille *out* Merci à AndouilleEtSushi, Titietrominet27 ainsi qu'à Lune Patronus pour vos revieuws, merci encore de votre soutient les filles et merci également à tous ce qui me lisent tous les jours ! =)_

 _A très bientôt !_


	33. You know my name

**Chapitre 33 – You know my name**

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

 **Beta lectrice : LycorisSnape** , que je salue chaleureusement alors qu'une dizaine de pays va nous séparer pendant quelques mois !

* * *

 _7 Janvier 1981 – Réunion à Poudlard_

(You know my name – Chris Cornell)

Les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix se faisaient en comités de plus en plus restreints. Pas seulement parce que certains d'entre eux tombaient face à l'ennemi mais également parce que la peur se lisait dans les yeux des plus faibles). Le clan des Maraudeurs ainsi que quelques anciens élèves figurait encore dans la salle, tandis que Dumbledore arborait une mine plus sombre mais plus féroce que d'habitude. Sans ce leader, leur motivation, leur confiance, tout était perdu. Il était là, debout en face d'eux, les poings sur la table tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers une chaise vide.

Dorcea Meadowes. Une autre camarade qui avait rejoint leur cause et qui avait péri des mains de Voldemort lui-même. Dumbledore raconta d'un murmure qu'elle s'était battue comme une lionne en voulant sauver des sorciers né-moldus capturés au cours de l'un des nombreux rapts qui avaient eu lieu peu après le nouvel an. Sirius étouffa un soupir tandis que James et Lily manquaient inexorablement à l'appel. Remus tapotait la table de ses longs doigts fins tandis que Peter se les rongeait encore et encore. Personne ne cachait son état, même Sirius n'avait pu s'habiller correctement ce matin-là. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers sa compagne assise pour la première fois à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la voir cacher ses mains sous la table.

Marlène tremblait. Marlène blêmissait. Il savait qu'elle faisait tout pour garder la tête haute afin d'assurer sa position devant lui mais elle était encore sous le choc. Sirius ignorait combien elle avait dû endurer pour laisser Voldemort tuer son amie devant ses yeux, combien cela avait dû lui coûter de ne pas s'interposer pour la sauver. Mais elle le faisait pour Harry, elle lui répéterait sans cesse qu'elle ferait tout pour lui. Quitte à voir une de ses meilleures amies à terre, les yeux révulsés par la terreur. Sirius soupira en s'empêchant de frissonner, entendant la voix lointaine de Dumbledore leur dicter quelques consignes de sécurité. La chaleur de la jeune femme à ses côtés était quasiment inexistante, il ne serait même pas surprit de sentir ses mains glacées s'il les prenait entre les siennes.

Il assistait avec regrets et remords à la déchéance de la jeune femme, sa gorge se serra à cette idée. Il était Sirius Black, celui qui protégerait sans fin ses amis, sa famille. Il partageait difficilement la vie d'une jeune femme qu'il ne pouvait protéger mais dont il devait assurer les arrières lorsqu'elle rentrait de ses combats. Il devait attendre chaque nuit qu'elle rentre chez elle avant de la rejoindre ou qu'elle vienne chez lui dans un silence assourdissant, mais qui ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre chaque battement de son cœur. Sirius s'affolait par son absence comme par sa présence, il en était désespérément attaché et c'était son devoir de la retenir lorsqu'elle sombrerait.

Les chaises raclèrent contre le sol, indiquant à Sirius que la réunion se terminait. Peter fut le premier à partir, prétextant d'aller voir James pour lui faire un compte rendu. Alastor et Remus parlaient de défense autour du château tandis qu'Hagrid discutait avec Dumbledore concernant les créatures de la Forêt Interdite. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations mais Sirius, lui, attendait Marlène. Il n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part, il n'attendait que son regard pour savoir quoi faire mais elle était encore assise, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ce fut lorsque Hagrid se retourna en faisant tomber la chaise de Dorcea que Marlène laissa échapper une petite plainte, mais seul Sirius l'entendit.

Avait-on oublié tous ces morts tombés au cours du chemin ? Benjy, les parents de Lily, Dorcea ? Qui pouvaient les oublier en espérant avancer et venger leur mort ? Il lui semblait que Marlène était parcourue d'un mauvais frisson et Sirius se releva immédiatement, prenant sa main pour l'attirer dehors. Non, il ne pouvait laisser personne la voir dans un état aussi déplorable, il préférait encore supporter ce fait seul avec elle. Elle n'était pas en état de contrôler quoi que ce soit, ses émotions la trahissaient, ses peines l'affaiblissaient et Sirius savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler sa faiblesse devant Dumbledore. Il serait capable de lui dire de tout arrêter, comme tout ce que Sirius demandait depuis des mois. Mais Marlène s'était construite ainsi, elle faisait partie de ses rôles importants dont l'issue de la guerre dépendait. Sirius avait mis un point d'honneur à respecter ses principes, elle avait fait ses choix et le assumaient. Elle ne s'appelait pas Marlène pour rien.

La jeune femme le suivit sans broncher, emportant avec elle sa veste tandis que personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Sauf Remus qui étira ses lèvres d'un fin sourire d'encouragement envers Sirius. Les doigts fins mais terriblement froids de la jeune femme agrippèrent les siens tandis qu'ils partaient en direction des couloirs de Poudlard. Les souvenirs de leur enfance remontèrent à l'esprit de l'ancien Gryffondor qui espérait ainsi changer les idées de la jeune femme. Se souvenait-elle de cette nuit où Snivellus les avait attaqués au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il se prenait les pieds dans le tapis ? Ou de cette nuit Marlène avait envoyé à terre tous ces serpentards qui voulaient s'en prendre à Lily ? Sirius se souvenait de cette lueur qui avait souligné son regard tranchant, de ce sentiment que Lily serait toujours entre de bonnes mains, avant même que James ne lui fasse cette promesse.

La jeune femme le força alors à ralentir et Sirius se retourna vers elle. Ils étaient plantés au beau milieu d'un couloir et Sirius sentit le temps se figer à la vue des larmes de la jeune femme. Les beaux yeux bleus de Marlène reflétaient sa frustration d'avoir dû assister à l'assassinat de la plupart de leurs proches sans pouvoir lever le petit doigt. Son seul pilier était Lily et Lily n'était pas là ce soir, ni comme les autres soirs pour la soutenir. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de ses parents et plus particulièrement depuis Noël, Lily s'était renfermée sur elle, refusant de sortir, refusant de quitter son fils, refusant d'écouter James qui tentait de lui faire reprendre ses esprits en lui enlevant toutes les bouteilles de vin que Sirius lui avait indiquées. Il avait bien fait de noter ce changement car James, trop occupé à surveiller Harry, n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, sa femme meurtrie par les récents évènements. Sirius avança alors vers Marlène qui se cala contre lui, avant même qu'il ne puisse amorcer le moindre geste.

Lily lui manquait. Son pilier, tout ce pour quoi elle se battait lui manquait. Marlène faiblissait à vue d'œil parce que son amie n'était pas là pour raviver sa confiance et à cette pensée, Sirius la serra dans ses bras, respirant contre sa tempe. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui donner toutes ses forces pour la revoir de nouveau sur pied, forcer Lily à sortir de sa tanière, les mettre en face afin qu'elles puissent renouer leur lien et se soutenir mutuellement. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il pensait à James, qu'il n'avait pas vu sourire depuis des jours. L'année 1981 n'avait pas bien commencé, il était dur de devoir se souvenir de faits passés pour apprécier le présent et construire un avenir. Ils avaient tous besoin de force, tous besoin de se retrouver.

Sirius passa ses doigts sur le menton de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir de nouveau la regarder dans les yeux. Il sécha ses joues rougis dans une caresse qu'ils se réservaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Seuls dans son appartement, seuls dans un couloir, seuls au monde. Les yeux de Marlène brillaient et Sirius mit toute sa volonté pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il pouvait être son épaule, son appui, son pilier secondaire en attendant que Lily revienne.

Pendant quelques secondes, Marlène respira difficilement contre lui avant d'être apaisé par la présence de Sirius qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Sirius sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il vit un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il captura immédiatement dans un doux baiser, incapable de se retenir. Il appréciait chacun de ses instants où Marlène était réellement avec lui. Si seulement elle pouvait se servir de cette revigorante énergie pour la transformer en force absolue, il lui donnerait tout. La main de Marlène, à présent bien plus chaude, se cala sur la nuque de Sirius tandis qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Et comme à son habitude, Sirius lâcha un sourire qui fut communicatif avant de la forcer à remettre ses pieds à terre. Lorsque Marlène se détacha de lui, le regard perdu derrière son épaule, Sirius se retourna tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne alors que la silhouette de Lily se dessinait à l'autre bout du couloir.

La mort de Dorcea sembla la frapper de plein fouet car il sentit ses jambes trembler. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lily courait déjà dans leur direction, laissant derrière elle Harry dans les bras de James et tandis que Marlène délogeait sa main de celle de Sirius pour marcher vers son amie. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se prirent les deux mains, Sirius sut que Marlène ferait toutes les batailles en son nom.

* * *

 _Je sais on va me taper. En même temps, ça fait un mois, je pense que j'ai même perdu mes fidèles lectrices depuis le temps alors que je publiais tous les deux jours avant. Les vacances, la rentrée, les travaux, un futur déménagement, mon boulot, je crois que je devrais tenter de me dupliquer au moins 40 fois pour pouvoir tout faire. Mais le coeur y est et j'espère que ce chapitre vous ravira autant que ma beta lorsqu'elle l'a lu il y a quelques mois. Je remercie encore une fois LycorisSnape, qui en plus de me corriger, me soutient à écrire toujours de mieux en mieux et si cette fiction en est à ce point, c'est grâce à elle. Elle a d'ailleurs publié une nouvelle histoire alors n'hésitez pas à faire un tour dans ses publications, elles sont vraiment chouettes !_

 _Merci également à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont laissé une review et avec qui je converse également par MP par la suite, c'est vraiment fascinant de voir à quel point, même des années après la parution du dernier livre, il est possible de partager cette passion qu'on a pour cet univers plus que complet. Merci à Liaux, Dune, Pils, titietrominet27 pour vos revieuws et messages, vous savez vraiment comment me faire plaisir =)_

 _Mais trêve de bavardages, que pensez-vous de celui-ci? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, même si c'est un simple bisou, je vous parsèmerais quand même de cookies ! Et merci également à celles et ceux qui me liront, c'est un plaisir de savoir qu'il y a d'autres lecteurs aussi =)_

 _A très bientôt !_


	34. Army of Me

**_Chapitre 34 – Army of me_**

* * *

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : La sulfureuse LycorisSnape ! Merci mille fois à elle de supporter mon Sirius (même si j'ai fini par te le faire apprécier malgré tout)_

* * *

 _4 Février 1981 – Quelque part à Bristol_

 _(Chanson : Bjork – Army of me)_

Un mur s'effondra en silence, contrôlé par un membre de l'Ordre. Il était resté caché mais il fut malgré tout fauché par un sortilège qui le fit tomber dans un amas de cape et de gravats. Un seul de ses camarades se précipita vers lui pour transplaner en l'entrainant dans son sillage tandis que tous les autres les couvraient sous les tirs nourris des ennemis. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, fissurant la bulle magique qui s'élevait dans ce vieux quartier presque inhabité de Bristol et qu'un autre membre de l'Ordre s'affairait à colmater par des incantations complexes. Personne à l'extérieur ne pourrait entendre ni même ressentir les violentes déflagrations qui agitaient les ruelles désertes, par simple mesure de précaution. A l'intérieur de cette bulle, le chaos régnait. Les détonations seulement rompues par les cris des adeptes tombant sous les sorts des Aurors. Un chien grogna un peu plus loin, attirant le regard de Remus qui se précipita vers lui, esquivant la déferlante de sorts qui s'abattait sur lui. La pleine lune n'était pas loin et lui donnait une plus grande agilité dans la pénombre, il devait seulement composer avec des pulsions plus malsaines. Ses sortilèges de défense se transformaient en attaques tandis qu'il s'approchait du chien, le couvrant à son tour en débusquant d'autres cachettes de mangemorts. Le quartier était ravagé, les murs fissurés et les traces d'explosions rendaient le tout méconnaissable, tandis que les corps des mangemorts disparaissaient au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans les allées. Le membre de l'Ordre qui s'occupait de faire le ménage derrière eux était terriblement efficace, permettant à Remus et à ses compagnons de gagner du temps en avançant comme des soldats en quête de victoire.

La métamorphose du chien fut brutalement interrompue lorsqu'un sortilège de Stupefixion l'atteignit en plein cœur, le projetant les quatre pattes en l'air. Remus le délivra immédiatement et Sirius roula sur le côté, remerciant son ami d'un rapide coup d'œil mais l'incitant à continuer en silence. Bien que la confusion régna et aurait pu les couvrir sans difficulté, ils devaient être prudents. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de perdre du terrain malgré la tournure favorable que prenait cette mission. Cette descente avait été organisé pour faire diversion, pour garder Lily, James et Harry en sécurité. Des bruits couraient depuis des semaines que Voldemort voulait faire de ce lieu un de ses quartiers secondaire. Situé plus près des villes, plus près des habitants, plus près des moldus bon à tuer pour divertir les troupes. Les combattants de la Lumière se félicitaient d'avoir vérifié leurs sources car ces allées sombres et ces maisons abandonnées étaient de parfaites cachettes.

Lui et Remus avançaient à pas feutrés près des murs, comme eux seuls savaient le faire. Leurs vêtements n'étaient plus vraiment ce qu'ils étaient à l'origine, Sirius saignait abondamment de l'arcade tandis que Remus boitait, ce qui le rendait encore plus hargneux que d'habitude. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur que son compère capta immédiatement. Cependant, il n'eut le loisir d'entendre les taquineries de son ami lorsqu'un sortilège brisa la vitre d'une fenêtre contre laquelle il s'était collé pour l'atteindre à l'épaule, logeant quelques éclats de verres dans sa chair.

Alors qu'il serrait les dents un moment en s'abaissant, Remus le rejoignit en traversant la route, et versa immédiatement le contenu d'une potion sur son épaule qui se détendit immédiatement. Il savait que la blessure était toujours ouverte, mais la douleur avait disparu. La potion était tellement puissante qu'il le laissa confus quelques secondes. Un second sortilège les frôla mais aucun des deux ne sursauta. Sirius lut dans les yeux de son ami que sa blessure était critique, mais têtus comme ils étaient tous les deux, ils savaient qu'ils iraient, malgré tout, au bout de leur mission : débusquer les derniers mangemorts de la ville.

Sirius brandit alors sa baguette en direction de la fenêtre brisée et lança une série de sortilèges dont la conséquence ne se fit pas attendre : le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant à terre résonna dans le calme relatif qui s'était installé. Remus fit exploser par réflexe la porte de la maison en se relevant à son tour et Sirius le suivit d'un seul mouvement, prêt à dévier n'importe quel sortilège. Remus lui fit signe qu'il faisait le tour de la maison pendant qu'il le laisserait inspecter les lieux. Ils se séparèrent très rapidement en silence et Sirius osa faire un premier pas dans la maison, tous ses sens en alerte.

La maison sentait le renfermé malgré la fenêtre explosée et le courant d'air qui s'était créé. Le silence exerçait un contraste violent avec l'extérieur, comme si elle n'avait pas été atteinte par les combats et les sortilèges. Il avançait prudemment, conscient que le calme n'annonçait rien de bon. La silhouette encapuchonnée et surtout masquée qui se dressa face à lui le tétanisa malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises. Comprenant le piège qui venait de se referner sur eux, Sirius effectua un rapide mouvement du poignet afin de désarmer son adversaire. Son sortilège resta sans effet. Il se rendit alors compte, à la lueur du ciel étoilé, que le mangemort n'avait pas de baguette. Sirius se mit en position de combat, prêt à parer toutes les éventualités. Ils entendaient les épais rideaux claquant contre les murs moisis de la maison, Sirius redoutant que Remus ne tombe dans le même piège que lui. Que s'était-il mal passé pour qu'il ne repère pas cet individu ?

Son ventre se tordit lorsque l'inconnu s'inclina devant lui, dans un mouvement de respect qu'il n'avait que rarement vu pendant la guerre. Une voix insidieuse s'infiltra alors dans sa tête, comme une mélodie longuement oubliée et qui fit remonter d'un coup tous ses souvenirs d'enfance gâchée. « Noblesse Oblige »

La voix rauque de son frère fut crachée dans sa tête comme un venin aigri, tétanisant Sirius qui faillit lâcher sa baguette. Regulus. Son petit frère qu'il avait toujours protégé lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, jusqu'à ce que Sirius choisisse d'être envoyé à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard, faisant de lui le canard dont personne ne voulait chez les Blacks. Regulus, ce petit frère qu'il avait tant choyé et protégé face à leur mère qui se faisait la spécialité de manipuler le cerveau de ses enfants comme bon lui semblait. Si ses efforts avaient été vains pour Sirius, ils avaient été fructueux chez Regulus qui s'éloigna rapidement de son frère pour devenir son ennemi malgré le même sang chaud qui coulait dans leurs veines. Pourtant, Sirius lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là. De le sauver, de se battre à sa place pour des causes bien plus nobles et vraies que celle des Blacks. Mais ce n'était plus vrai, ils s'étaient tourné le dos mutuellement.

Les éclats de verre logés dans son épaule commencèrent alors à bouger alors que Sirius regardait son frère comme un fantôme du passé. La douleur fut telle qu'il fut tenté de se plier en deux et de s'arracher le bras mais rien ne fit dévier son regard de son frère, dont il devinait les yeux derrière le masque. Aucun d'eux ne bougea d'un pouce, comme s'ils se toisaient à distance, comme lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sirius ne l'avait jamais attaqué jusque-là, il avait toujours laissé son petit frère faire le premier pas, esquivant toujours ses attaques qui restaient toujours bénignes. Toujours. Pourrait-il lui faire du mal maintenant qu'il avait ce masque sous lequel se cacher ?

Au moment où Sirius relâcha la tension de son bras qui tenait encore sa baguette, Regulus leva la sienne, ébahissant son grand frère. Etait-il possible qu'il ait pu apprendre d'autres capacités au contact du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Les Black avaient cette faculté à pouvoir maîtriser la légilimencie et l'occlumencie avec une facilité déconcertante mais progresser dans cette voie, avoir un parfait contrôle de la magie sans baguette était d'un tout autre niveau qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son frère. Qu'était-il devenu sans lui ?

Sans un cri, Regulus s'effondra sur place, dévoilant derrière lui la silhouette d'un autre mangemort qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Le cœur serré de Sirius sembla se réduire en poussière lorsqu'il aperçut le regard brillant de Marlène dans la pénombre. Un regard comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, comme une confiance brisée. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsque Remus surgit par la porte de derrière, totalement en alerte et prêt à attaquer Marlène demeura stoïque, aussi froide que les murs qui les entouraient. Elle s'emmura de nouveau derrière son propre masque sans que Sirius ne puisse déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Il la vit s'agenouiller vers son frère, le basculant sur le dos et posa ses longs doigts fins sur sa tempe. Il n'avait que très rarement eu l'occasion de voir Marlène utiliser sa magie depuis quelques semaines, elle qui gardait toute son énergie pour les combats et pour ses barrières mentales.

Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent sur le visage de son frère, inconscient et dont les traits semblaient bien plus détendus que toutes les fois où ils s'étaient vus à Poudlard. Il se souvint alors que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le sourire de son frère fut la nuit où il était parti de la maison familiale. Mais il n'avait pas fait que seulement voir, Sirius était parti en laissant son frère seul dans la malheureuse demeure des Black. Perdu dans un passé brusquement plein de remords et de regrets, sans que personne ne puisse le rattraper, Sirius replongeait dans des souvenirs. Cet instant de faiblesse fut brisé aussi brutalement qu'il était apparu par Marlène qui prit ses doigts entre les siens. Elle rompait ses barrières de Mangemort pour redevenir cette femme qui lui faisait perdre pied. Sirius savait qu'elle devrait repartir, en transportant Regulus, servir une excuse et être châtiée par cette défaite en plus. Elle avait choisi d'assommer son frère pour une seule bonne raison : éviter un drame encore plus personnel entre lui et Sirius. Était-ce sa façon de le protéger ? Était-ce lui qu'elle protégeait également la dernière fois ?

Il déglutit difficilement, le cœur alourdi et les épaules lourdes alors que Regulus gisait encore inconscient à leurs pieds. Les doigts des Marlène caressèrent le dos de sa main, lui insufflant une chaleur bienfaitrice alors que le vent se levait. Qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

 _Et voilà un chapitre important ... Regulus. Il fallait bien que Sirius n'oublie pas qu'il a encore un frère après tout. Que pensez-vous de son arrivée, vous vous y attendiez? Je remercie énormement Titietrominet27 ainsi que Placebo, nessa29, Mathilde, LycorisSnape (parce que voilà, je n'en serais pas là sans toi) pour vos encouragements via vos revieuws et votre fidélité. Dire qu'il ne reste encore que très peu de chapitres à cette fanfiction me fend le coeur, j'ai commencé à l'écrire quand j'étais enceinte de mon deuxième enfant et je vois à quel point il grandit vite._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, en espérant que l'année 2019 soit encore plus rempli de projets en tout genre ! Tant que vous vous épanouissez à travers ce que vous faites et ce que vous devenez, soyez heureux !_


End file.
